Half Life
by OceanLord
Summary: Who originally founded the Teen Titans? Robin and Raven know the truth, but have conspired to never tell the others. It is a story that ended in fire and death, memories of a family lost, and best forgotten. But the truth has a way of making itself known.
1. Prologue

Teen Titans: Half-life

Prologue

The Teen Titans, a group of teenage superheroes, watch over the metropolis of Jump City. In an age where the newer generations are constantly evolving more super powers on an ever-increasing basis, the Teen Titans were formed with the intent of keeping the city safe from those who would misuse their unique gifts. With only a dream to hold them together, they began their war with no more than the clothes on their backs.

Operating out of a neglected warehouse in the city's more rundown industrial area, they began building a reputation for themselves as an effective crime fighting squad. For a brief time they operated more like a freelancer group, working for the city to put food on their own table. That was until they started to receive funding from not only the Jump City government, but several other major business who had all suffered major profit loss in the constant repairing of damages caused by rouge super powered criminals.

Thus was born the real Teen Titans, and plans for the construction of their own tower headquarters, the Titans Tower, were finalized an approved. If all went well they could move out of their rat infested surroundings within the current year.

.............................................................................................

He screamed in pain from where the knife had punctured his back. His hands reaching out for support as his legs gave out and the lower half of his body went numb. Making a dull metal thump as his body hit the large outer cylindrical casing of the nuclear device, his eyes grazed the red digital timer showing there was still an hour until the automatic detonation but, he figured, he had an even shorter time to live.

"You were a worthy adversary but this is the end for you and your Teen Titans." The wielder of the knife eerily cooed as if he was trying to sooth a troubled child.

How could it have come to this? The plan was clear-cut, everyone's role was defined, and the execution, flawless. Yet it had all been futile, for all 5 of them still strode, with arms open, into a lethal trap. Now their deaths would be followed by thousands of others when the nuke arrived at its final destination, into the heart of the city.

His entire team was dead or lay dying. The only member left alive hadn't come with the rest of the team. He had been told guard the base cause he was still green and would've gotten in the way. There was just no possibility of rescue. In the blink of an eye, hope was drained from his body and he slumped even further down the metallic cylinder, there just didn't seem to be a way out.

The boy clenched his teeth awaiting the final blow, defiant words inadequate to stop his fate. He needed a trump card, a glitter of hope, a ray of sunshine, some way to strike back even as he was struck down. But he couldn't even hold himself up yet alone fight. So, in this most desperate moment, he found a way to fight back. A small panel, on the side of the nuke was open. It had probably been jarred open when his body initially slammed into the casing.

He knew he would regret the decision for the rest of his life, but as the rest of his life was only 10 seconds....

"What the hell." The boy said as he plunged his hand into the open panel and grabbed the nearest wire his hand touched.

"What are you doing?" The fiend exclaimed, yet knew what was happening.

"I'm pulling the wrong wire." He said as he felt the snap of a wire giving way under his grip. Immediately thereafter the digital counter gave off a continuous high-pitched whine and the numbers flashed 0:00. Following was the sound of the knife as it hit the metal floorboards and the fiends own retreating footsteps.

The boy fell to the floor, physically and mentally drained, he clutched his chest with his left hand as an ache filled his heart. He promised himself he would never give into despair or make a decision that would harm innocents, ever again. However, in his weakness, he had done it and now the rest of the world would pay for his sin.

"Forgive me, Raven." He silently cried to himself.

Then he died...

Then, everyone died.

.............................................................................................

Meanwhile, on a yet unfinished Titans Tower, a lone figure watched, in silent thought, as a pillar of fire filled the evening sky.

.............................................................................................

2 years later

The Teen Titan, Robin sat upright on his large cushioned bed, adrenaline flowing in his veins. It had been the same the entire night. Just as he relaxed enough to close his eyes, the feeling would return and he'd be awake and alert all over again. He couldn't escape an uncanny feeling of dread. Like a man on death row waiting final execution, but he was not in prison nor was he sentenced to death, but the feeling was very much the same. Something big, he hadn't decided if it was good or bad, was going to happen today. He just knew, but was at a loss of words to explain it.

The night having been shot, he rose from his bed and went to the bathroom to refresh himself. If his gut feeling had any significance, then he needed to be awake and alert. The watery sounds of a brief shower, followed by the brushing of teeth, preceded the buzz of an electric razor. Robin was shocked to see he was actually starting to grow some facial hair. He silently prayed that that was the biggest surprise that he would face today. But no such luck, soon after he dressed himself, in his green undershirt toped with a red vest, adorned with a large R set inside a black circle over the heart, green jeans, black boots, and his utility belt of gadgets and weapons, there came a knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Robin inquired.

The door opened to reveal a crop of short purple hair set atop a pale face with deep purple eyes, and decorated with a small charka in the middle of her forehead.

"Raven, something wrong?" Robin asked.

"We've got a problem." Raven's replied.


	2. Raven Singled Out

Teen Titans is copyrighted Cartoon Network.  
  
Important Note: In the Teen Titan's timeline, as laid down by Cartoon Network, this story takes place in the 2nd season after episode 7, "Transformation."  
  
Teen Titans Chapter 1: Raven Singled Out.  
  
"So what is the situation Robin?" asked a female voice as Robin and Raven entered the main room. Inside the rather cavernous room there was a large TV screen that took up almost an entire side of the room and also doubled as a window to the outside world. There were 3 door granting access to the room and each one had a red carpet leading from itself down a short flight of stairs to an oval depression in the center of the room. There a large U shaped row of interconnected, black cushion chairs provided enough seating for at least eight people. And various other chairs, complete with tables, gave enough seating for at least 12. However there were only six in the room as of this writing.  
  
The one who had spoken, the one with red hair, green eyes and a slightly-less-than-modest outfit was StarFire, fellow Teen Titan and resident sexy alien. The rest of the crew consisted of Cyborg, a half negro human and half machine cyborg and powerhouse, and Beast boy, a green skinned and short (literally and figuratively) trouble maker and class clown whose full body suit was purple over the torso and turned black along his limbs. When combined, and mixed vigorously, this modest group, along with Robin and Raven, formed the heroic group known as the Teen Titans.  
  
Robin called for everyone to take up their seats as he interposed himself in front of the TV and the collective seating.  
  
"Everyone listen," Robin called for attention, "10 minutes ago we had a hostage situation go down in front of City Hall. A group of civilians have formed a picket line in front of city hall, protesting about the lack of effort to clean up the Blasted Land outside the city." Robin stopped there when StarFire raised her hand for a question.  
  
"What is this Blasted Land that you speak of Robin? It sounds like a most unpleasant place."  
  
"That's not important right now." Raven stepped in and StarFire dropped her outstretched hand with an air of disappointment.  
  
"One of the protestors contacted us," continued Robin "claiming to have set C4 charges on random civilians in the crowd and will detonate them if his demands are not met." There wasn't much of a reaction from the Titans towards the news, most had been in more dangerous situations before and were quite used to the junk fate threw their way. In spite of this, StarFire let out a gasp of disbelief at the very idea that someone, anyone in fact, could cook up such a plot.  
  
"I do not understand why someone would do such a mean thing." StarFire was no fool, yet she could be very naïve concerning darker nature of humanity.  
  
"What are his demands." Asked Cyborg matter-of-factly. Robin's head titled down slightly and he was silent for a brief moment before he looked back at his friends and answered.  
  
"He wants Raven." Soon 4 pairs of eyes fell upon the pale skinned gothic teenager.  
  
"That's right." Raven said emotionlessly. "Why go through all the trouble? Most of us prefer flowers and chocolates." Beast Boy smiled. "But in Raven's case he had to do something extra to get HER attention." Raven was not amused, in fact she didn't even acknowledge that Beast Boy had spoken."  
  
"Most of us?" Cyborg inquired, his right eyebrow sliding up ever so slightly. Beast Boy just smiled and shrugged with a chuckle. It was obvious he wasn't going to get an answer so Cyborg returned his questioning to Robin, "But we're not going to just hand her over right?"  
  
"That's exactly what we are going to do." Robin replied to a less than enthused crowd, "I will escort Raven to the meeting site and see what he really wants. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy, both of you need to enter the crowd while he's distracted and find those bombs. StarFire I need you to patrol the perimeter in case he's got friends nearby." As Robin addressed each member they nodded their heads in understanding and, having received their duties, stood and awaited a signal to begin.  
  
"Teen Titans, go!" shouted Robin and in a brief blur of motion all five teens had exited the 10 story, T shaped, Titans Tower and rocketed towards the city. StarFire and Raven, who also carried Robin, used their power of flight, while Beast Boy transformed into an eagle. Lastly Cyborg drove his own custom mad T-car towards the center of the City.  
  
Facing City Hall stood a large crowd, at least 500 strong, with at least a hundred crudely fashioned, and homemade billboard signs, each sporting their own unique pro-environmental, anti-government, statement, waving over the multitude of people. The crowd was formed in a line, 3 people wide, in a U in front of the City hall stairway, that lead to the front entrance of the government building. The people shouted and screamed, demanding that their demands be met and the government take action. But all the voices overlapped each other and turned into a random cloud of noise, any demands being made were lost in the roaring noise of half a thousand voices shouting in unison.  
  
Raven just shook her head and mentally cursed the uselessness and idiocy of such an activity. If 2 years had already passed, since the Blasted Land "exploded" into existence, and the government had not taken any action towards clean up, then a simple crowd of shouting people wouldn't convince them otherwise.  
  
By this time Beast Boy and Starfire had flown in a different direction away from Robin and Raven as to approach the crowd from a different direction. Raven flew closer and could see a man standing behind the crowd line looking up at them. The man was probably in his early 30s with sandy blond hair, clean-shaven face, and a uniform consisting of a blue tank top and jeans. He looked like a weight lifter who had wandered from his gym, yet this was the criminal who had made the call concerning the C4 planted in the crowd. Raven descended to the ground, gently lowering Robin down before taking up step next to him.  
  
A thought came to Robin, he had forgotten his cape and his gauntlets back at the tower. He didn't know why the thought suddenly occurred to him, but it reminded him of his earlier thoughts as he sat musing in his bed this morning. That cold feeling of dread that this day was distinctive, much like a holiday is unique amongst the other 300 plus ordinary days of the year, but in a more horrible sense. He quickly buried such thoughts and feelings as the criminal muscle man approached the two Titans. Robin scanned the man looking for some form of remote that could possibly be the detonator to the C4. But the man wasn't carrying anything and even the man's pockets hinted at containing anything of that nature.  
  
Meanwhile Cyborg had parked his car behind City Hall, on the opposite side of the wild crowd and Beast Boy flew down to meet him there. Upon reaching the ground Beast boy altered his form to that of a German Shepard, like the police use in bomb demolitions.  
  
"Alright BB," Cyborg instructed, "I'll start from the left and you take the right." As the two seekers sprinted towards the crowd to start sniffing out C4 charges, StarFire, took up position on top of the government building, scanning the air and ground for hidden criminals waiting in ambush. But she had trouble trying to focus on anything but the rioting mob. It wasn't the noise but the fear and nervous anticipation that an explosion could erupt any moment and kill hundreds.  
  
5 yards of empty space separated the two Titans and the felon. The felon had stopped his advance and stood silent staring at Raven, hardly even recognizing Robin's presence.  
  
"Alright I've brought what you demanded. Now tell us what you want with her?" Robin challenged, but the man just stood there like a statue except for his eyes which looked Raven up and down, from head to toe, as if expecting her to be a fake. Raven returned the stare one for one, but in her mind she was going over all the possibilities as to why she was singled out and a couple possibilities made her want to shake with either rage or fear.  
  
"Eww a green dog!" Someone nearby said in disgust as Beast boy, transformed as a German Shepard, made his way through the crowd. Upon entering the crowd his keen sense of smell detected the faint traces of several explosives buried in the crowd. Finding them would be difficult in that the smell kept moving and it was buried beneath the salty smell of sweat and the pungent odor of too many humans in close proximity. Beast Boy's canine heart was beating with a rapid pulse. Ok so he was not the most courageous of the Teen Titans but he feared for his life as well as the crowd should the bombs go off prematurely.  
  
Beast Boy felt a sharp pain bolt its way up his left side as he let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Beat it you putrid mutt!" barked the individual who had kicked Beast Boy. Beast Boy growled in anger and pain, he wanted to bit the man's foot off for what he'd done. But fear of tripping an explosion early detained him from such a rash act. He quickly bolted to the right in time to avoid a second kick from the man and rushed down the line. Stopping when his nose picked up a frightening smell. He was behind a young black woman in jeans and a T-shirt waving a sign above her head and shouting something incomprehensible. There was a bomb planted on her, Beast Boy could smell it but he could not see anything out of the ordinary. But it was not just the smell of plastic explosive that scared Beast Boy, everything about the black woman smelled wrong.  
  
While Beast Boy pondered this unexpected discovery, Cyborg had his own troubles. Cyborg was a big guy and consequently stood a full head taller than most of the civilians. Not to mention he was the only man sporting a half machine body, the reflection of light off his metal parts and the vibrations he emitted every time a powerful foot took a forward motion step.  
  
Opening a small panel just above the wrist on his right arm, he touched a few controls and a small LCD screen revealed a 2D radar cone, scanning everything in front of him up to 5 kilometers away. He was searching for combustible materials in the crowd, specifically those that could consist of an explosive. What he found greatly worried him. Some were not human at all but, walking, mechanical bomb carriers.  
  
"Ah hell..." Cyborg panicked when the head of an elderly woman suddenly emitted sounds of moving mechanical parts. The scalp opening up to reveal a series of wires leading to a small battery set aside a red digital timer.  
  
5,.4,.3..2, the red numbers showed as the woman also counted down in a calm voice laced with amusement. Cyborg had only enough time to turn towards Robin and Raven, who were nearly out of earshot at that distance.  
  
"They're gonna blow!" he shouted as a series of deafening explosions each followed by a concussive blast dropped Cyborg and Beast boy down hard onto the literally shaking ground. Their bodies showered by small pieces of debris and mechanical pieces. The protests of the crowd degenerated into random screams of surprise, pain, and calls for help. But only a few seconds had passed before all 500 people disappeared into a cloud of choking gray smoke, punctuated by the wail of detonations that continued to go off.  
  
"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Robin called to his friends who were lost in the smoke and noise. Without thinking, or maybe he believed Raven could handle herself, he ran towards the growing cloud to try and rescue his friends. Raven, however, had not taken her eyes from the criminal standing before her, though her hands clenched in anger and frustration. Robin's from faded from sight, and the billowing cloud was on nearly on top of Raven.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Reciting the words of power, Raven used her telekinetic powers to pull a man-hole cover out of the ground, the metal disk glowing with a black energy aura as her power took control and ripped it from it's resting spot. She hurled the disk at the man hoping to knock him down, that was until she felt a fiery hot feeling spreading from the back of her neck. She lost her concentration, the metal cover dropping with a loud metal thump, and her fingers probed the site of the burning sensation. Her search revealed a small tranquilizer dart sticking out from the back of her neck at the base of her skull.  
  
She fell to her knees, her legs becoming too numb to support her, her vision too blurred, and her center of gravity out of reach. She attempted to call for Robin or StarFire, but her throat was dry and was slightly swollen shut. She breathed in ragged gasps as breathing became a struggle. The male criminal smiled with victory on his face and he slowly approached her. The smoke flowing up behind him, partially obscuring him from her failing vision. The last thing Raven saw was a katana blade erupting from the cloud of smoke to strike the male criminal across the back of his skull. The sound of sharp metal versus flesh and bone rang in her ears as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Throughout all this StarFire stood on top of City Hall, watching events unfold below her. She had long lost sight of Cyborg and Beast Boy and didn't know where Robin had run off too. But her sharp sight caught the figure of a sniper rifle emerge from a window on the top floor of a warehouse on the opposite side of the street from City Hall. Just as quick as the gun emerged it recoiled as if firing a single shot and was gone. Raven collapsed to the ground shortly afterward, the shine of light off of metal flashing from the back of her head as she fell and was obscured by thick gray fog. StarFire was torn on what to do. Should she try to find B.B. and Cyborg, Robin, Raven, or pursue the sniper. Precious minutes passed while StarFire tried to find any trace of her friends. The sounds of sirens were now just audible over the cries of pain and anguish still being emitted from the civilians.  
  
Now the smoke was thinning and the first people StarFire saw emerge from it was a teenage boy in black overalls and a deep blue shirt, the same color as his short head of hair, emerged from the smoke, walking backwards, his hands around Raven's arms dragging her from the smoke while a sword was clung between his left arm and torso. The blade shining with lethality and a red streak of color down, not the bladed side, but the dull side. StarFire leapt from the roof and flew down to intercept the pair. At about the same time Cyborg wandered into view and perceived the same events.  
  
"Put Raven down!" Cyborg commanded as his right hand opened up to reveal a sonic cannon hidden in the palm. He pointed the cannon at the newcomer as jade green eyes, looked back. 


	3. Knives

Teen Titans is copyrighted Cartoon Network.  
  
Important Note: In the Teen Titan's timeline, as laid down by Cartoon Network, this story takes place in the 2nd season after episode 7, "Transformation."  
  
Teen Titans Chapter 2: Knives  
  
The green-eyed newcomer lowered the comatose Raven to the street pavement while Cyborg's sonic cannon traced his movement. StarFire landed on the pavement opposite Cyborg. She flanked the suspicious young man. The sword snuggled between the boy's left arm fell as he raised his hands defensively in the air at Cyborg's advance, but he backed up as fast as Cyborg marched forward, keeping a steady distance between the two of them.  
  
"Nice trick tough guy," venom on Cyborg's words, "but my scanners said your 'bombs' were only disguised smoke and concussive charges, then I knew you'd try to make off with Raven while we were preoccupied." Cyborg was right, apart from a few minor wounds on the civilians who had stood closest to the bombs, no one had been killed. True, everyone would suffer from a serious migraine and bruises the next day, but the worst had passed.  
  
"I'm not responsible for all this trouble." The boy said in his defense with an American accent laced with a slight Irish twang buried slightly below the surface. His eyes darting nervously between the two Teen Titans as he continued his reversed advance.  
  
"But why do you try and kidnap our friend?" StarFire pleaded for an answer, her hands clasped in front of her as if praying. "Please tell us your reasons for doing this."  
  
"I don't even know who you people are." He said raising his voice rose a few decibels in mounting aggravation.  
  
"Yo! You expect us to believe that? That you don't know us." Cyborg said in a pained sounding disbelief. It was as if the boy's ignorance watered down the pride of the Teen Titans. "We're the Teen Titans!" He announced proudly, trying to maintain control of the situation.  
  
"That's impossible!" Shouted the boy, not in disbelief, in anger, "they're all dead! They died a long time ago!" his features twisting into a scowl. Cyborg and StarFire stopped their confident advance. Surely the boy must be trying to toy with them to catch them off guard. But he sound convince of his account that he was right.  
  
"That's ridiculous. We are very much alive." Emerged Robin, his proclamation repairing Cyborg's demeanor as to who was in control. Robin knelt next to Raven, pulling her cape hood back, and pressing his middle and index fingers on her neck. The boy unexpectedly growled out a colored 4-letter word that aggravated the ears of all within ear-shot. His eyes widened, in a similar method, as if one experiences a life-changing revelation. With almost desperate speed his right hand jolted down as a 7- inch combat knife shot from it's hidden holster up his sleeve. Throwing the knife in an underhanded fashion, the blade whizzed through the air with blinding speed, piercing the lens on the end of Cyborg's arm cannon. Crackles of ultra blue electricity sparkled up Cyborgs arm in violent arches. He let out a cry of surprise and pain as he grabbed the hilt of the knife and withdrew it hastily.  
  
StarFire witnessed the attack and wasted no time in charging her fists with green energy. She shot a sphere of power at the boy. However, the defender had anticipated the attack and even after lauching the knife, spun around and grasped his two hands together. He smacked the power bolt and reflected it back at its source. StarFire's eyes erupted forth a twin beam of similar colored energy lances. The two powers colliding and discharged, with a slight pop of air, harmlessly.  
  
Robin concurrently was also on the move, he grabbed an item from his belt and tossed it at the offending knife thrower. The disk shaped projectile soared through the Ever turning the boy pulled a second knife, hidden somewhere in his overalls, and jabbed it forward. The throwing discus was impaled to the knife's hilt. He tossed them to the ground before the disk exploded. The explosion caused him to stagger backwards a few steps. Robin, fast as lighting, ran forward intent on delivering a jumping kick to the boy's chest. But he ultimately missed as the boy vertically descended, as if he had passed through the pavement. He had, in fact, fallen down the open manhole in the street. Raven had removed the circular metal covering previously.  
  
There was a splash of water as the 3 Teen Titans ran towards the hole. They were promptly joined by Beast Boy who had know just found his way out of the smoke.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked of the others.  
  
"We've got to follow him." Robin motioned to the inky blackness down the manhole. "Beast Boy take Raven back to Titans Tower, we'll can handle this."  
  
"Why don't I take her out on a date to the movies and for tofu pizza while I'm at it." Beast boy grudgingly acknowledged, unable to tell which was worse, missing the action or being stuck alone with Raven.  
  
"Teen Titans go!" Robin motioned forward, but as he took the first step down the service ladder to enter the underground tunnel a rumble was felt coming from underneath. The roar of water, and an awful lot of it as well, came from the manhole and Robin was catapulted 10 feet into the air as a shaft of green polluted and foul smelling sewage water burst forth. It only lasted for a few brief seconds, leaving all 5 of the Teen Titans soaked to the bone and reeking of bacterial fermentation.  
  
Two hours later the 5 Teen Titans arrived back at Titans Tower. They spoke not a word to each other, but went straight to their respective rooms and all took long lasting and desperately needed showers. Changing their clothes, they all, interestingly enough, arrived at the main room at about the same time. The wall sized tv flickered to life and a man's face took up the screen as he read the midday news. The 5 friends prepared and ate lunch in relative silence; even Beast Boy was not in much of a mood to crack his usual arrangement of jokes and gags. After the eruption of water, they spend the last 2 hours searching through the sewers for any sign of the escaped delinquent. The search was in vain. They even couldn't get any clues off of the blades the offender had used. Not only did the sewer water washed off any fingerprints, but also all 3 blades still had little price tags on them. Apparently he had stolen the weapons from a nearby shop and the owner was ecstatic to have his merchandise returned.  
  
They questioned the storeowner about the boy who had stolen them. He said the boy had identified himself as 'Knives' and that he was new in town and wanted to purchase the 3 weapons for protection. The owner also vouched for Knives by revealing the fact that he had spent the better part of an hour browsing the various goods at the store, looking for the best set his money could buy, and had intended on purchasing the 3 weapons in question. He had even pulled out the necessary money to do so. But at that moment there was a shout and a series of explosions, it was then that Knives had grabbed the weapons and rushed out the door, saying he would be right back, while the owner had dropped down behind his sales counter for protection.  
  
All of their findings, along with Raven's account of what had transpired before she blanked out, pointed to the possible conclusion that Knives had only been in the wrong place, at the right time and had indeed rescued Raven from an unknown fate. Robin, Cyborg, and StarFire felt slightly ashamed at how they had treated her rescuer, but they didn't dwell on it too long, cause logically speaking, they had know way to knowing that beforehand. They did have every intention of apologizing if they met him again.  
  
What really worried them was that the criminal who had been struck down by Knives' sword had disappeared sometime before the smoke had fully cleared. Nowhere to be found, he was, along with any evidence of who had shot Raven with a tranquilizer. Robin was convinced that Slade, his arch nemesis, was behind it. It was just his style. The lack of evidence, the cryptic clues, and the final disappearing act, all of it had Slade's name on it. But what was the motivation, Robin continued to muse over it.  
  
He suddenly felt a chill crawl down his spine. He knew why this day was special. Why he had had trouble sleeping last night and why he dreaded facing the day. The crowd of protestors had been chosen, as the bait, for a reason. Why had he not seen it before? The protests had been concerning the Blasted Land and today, this very day, was the 2nd anniversary of its founding.  
  
"StarFire," Robin broke the silence, "you wanted to know about the Blasted Land?" StarFire turned to meet Robin's eyes.  
  
"Yes I do Robin, even more now." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, tell us about it." Beast Boy stepped in. Robin opened his mouth to answer their curiosity, but Raven beat him.  
  
"Two years ago," she began, her eyes looking down at the table, "some misguided people used a low yield nuclear warhead, detonating it far outside the city. Creating a circle of wasteland 30 miles in diameter. Remember where we first met Terra? That's where it is." Realization dawned on StarFire and Beast Boy.  
  
Several weeks earlier they had encountered a young girl named Terra. She had been running from an 8 foot tall Scorpion, but had easily dispatched the creature by rising up a large shaft of rock and slammed it down on top of the creature.  
  
"So that's where that oversized insect came from." Beast Boy, who's eyes suddenly formed little heart shapes as he remembered Terra. Beast Boy wouldn't admit it, but then it was pretty obvious anyway, he had a crush on the blond haired elemental girl. He sighed with longing and melted to the ground his thoughts secured in his own reality, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the rest of the group.  
  
Without another word Raven rose from the table and retreated from the room. The others watched her go, silently.  
  
"Man, I've never seen Raven look so depressed. You'd think someone had just died." Cyborg injected.  
  
"We should return happiness and cheer to her heart by the giving of unhealthy junkfoods." StarFire suggested, her mood becoming increasingly bright under her own suggestion.  
  
"Forget it StarFire," Countered Robin, "We should just leave her alone."  
  
"We should all get together and do something that she would like to do." suggested Cyborg.  
  
"Like what?" a now recovered Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I don't know, something to lighten up, to chill, have a little fun."  
  
"Dude, she doesn't like to do anything," Beast Boy shook his head, "her idea of fun is for us all to sit on the roof and meditate." He punctuated his point by slipping into his best impersonation of Raven, "Fun? Ah yes the employment of time in a profitless and non-practical way." He shook his hands in a futile gesture.  
  
"BB," Cyborg said jumping to his feet, a large grin playing on his face, "If there is one thing the Cy-man knows; is how to throw a good time." Wheeling about he charged through the exit, chuckling to himself as he went.  
  
"Wait up Cy!" Beast Boy called as he quickly followed in step. Leaving Robin and StarFire by themselves. StarFire turned to Robin as she slid out of her seat, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. "It is good to see our friends full of happiness and joy again. I will help them prepare for the celebration." Then there was one left at the table. Robin slipped into a quite revere, his thoughts trying to make sense of today's events.  
  
It wasn't long before Robin had cleaned up the mess table. Pacing in random directions down the corridors of Titans Tower, his feet subconsciously led him to his 'thinking' room. Inside this spherical room, a single low wooden table sat in the center while a single light, provided by an overhead lamp, illuminated the surface of the table. Covering the wall was a montage of newspaper clippings and pictures. All of the clippings bore headlines and stories that were crime related. While the pictures bore the faces of all the villains that the Teen Titans had tracked down and brought to justice since their founding.  
  
It was here that Robin did his best thinking, provided that he remains uninterrupted. But someone walked through the door into the poorly lit darkness. Robin looked up to find Raven slowly approaching him clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Saying nothing she held the paper up, it was in fact an old clipping from a newspaper that had long since went out of business. The date in the top placed the article 2 years, minus 1 day, old. Robin grazed the headline, "Terrorists Detonate Nuclear Bomb In Warehouse." The article blamed the forming of the blasted land on a group of disgruntled scientists attempting to sell a nuclear device to a terrorist cell and the device was set off, during an army raid of the complex, by one of the scientists.  
  
Robin looked at Raven after he had finished the article. He knew about the incident, it had made newspapers all over the world. The nickname 'Blasted Land' was first quoted by the, at the time, Mayor who pleged to clean up the mess caused by the blast, radiation and fallout. To date, only the fallout and radiation had been cleaned while the blast site remained a barren sandy wasteland to this day.  
  
"This," Raven indicated the article in her hands, "is not how it really happened."  
  
"I know." He replied looking Raven in the eyes. An arduous silence filled them for an unknown amount of time.  
  
"We can't tell the others." He found himself saying finally. 


	4. Dull Knife

Teen Titans is copyrighted Cartoon Network.  
  
Important Note: The City's name should be 'Jump City.'  
  
-By the way, did anyone notice that Mad Mod looks a little like Murdoc from the animated band 'Gorillaz'?  
  
-And is it just me, or does the inside of Raven's mind, from the episode, 'Nevermore' look like a darker version of the border world XEN from the PC game 'Half-life?'  
  
Chapter 3: Dull Knife  
  
"Perhaps 'justice' will win out in the end, but normal people like us may not live to see the end."  
- Kazuko Suema  
  
Jump City, city of a hundred mingling cultures, the place of almost constant warfare between good and evil, no where else on Earth could you find more pizza parlors. People worked their way passed the blinking neon signs of bars, clubs, and restaurants that illuminated the downtown city area. A typical Saturday night in Jump City, people talking, laughing, partying. Most people had already forgotten about the previous weeks events. The fact that not a soul was killed, or even seriously injured, in the bombings only fed the populace's fading memory of it occurrence.  
  
Knives sat in an alley, seemingly oblivious of the shuffle of people before him. His normally light blue hair, now pitch black and matted against his head with dirt and filth from wadding in the sewers for the better part of the day. Most people who discovered his forlorn figure, proceeded to pinch their noses in abject disgust at the hideous and almost unnatural stench that attacked them. Knives clumsily picked a few pieces of debris out of his clothes and let out a sigh like a senile dog. He had spent the last few days going to pieces. He didn't know what to do, and hadn't eaten for some time his stomach had clenched into a fist and was currently trying to punch its way out of his body. Worst of all, he had a worrying rash. He sighed again and took a long swig from a whiskey bottle he had stolen off a drunken truck driver. Waving the bottle dangerously in the air he'd belch incoherent obscenities at anyone unfortunate enough to catch his stench.  
  
He was lost, drunk, and diseased, merely a fragment of what he had been before. With what brainpower he still commanded he repeatedly ran through his most recent events trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his life. He remembered that he was drinking to forget what it was he was trying to remember, but how could he remember to forget if he forgot what it was he was trying to remember to forget in the first place, or so he thought. It seemed to make sense but in the state he was in now it was doubtful he could even count his legs, and he had tried.  
  
Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, a single fragile memory emerged. The girl he had rescued, Raven, he believed her name was, he knew her from somewhere before, a long time ago. Unbearable shame had filled him, at that moment and he had to run. The man with no face had mentioned her as well. Damn him, if he could only remember the whole conversation, but wasn't that a good thing? He had forgotten, but he wanted to remember. This conflict in interests battle long and hard, but in the end rememberance won out and Knives thought a little deeper.  
  
His thoughts shifted, he was alone, lost in the winding damp tunnels under the city. His meanderings brought him to a half rusted steel door. The vibrations of rhythmic pulses pointed to a close proximity to possibly some massive machines. Out of curiosity he had investigated the source of the vibrations and had emerged into a large chamber, which was indeed rounded with giant wheels, gears, and pistons. There was nothing else in the room, no furniture, no windows, just the grinding pieces of technology nestled in some dark corner of the world.  
  
A white light exploded into the room from another entry point. Peeking through the slits of his eyelids he perceived a large out-of focus figure in front of him. But his eyes could not find the borders of its shape; the light was halting his vision. Footsteps rang behind him and he wheeled around. His eyes now blinded by the light could not find the figure in the darkness that surrounded him. A female voice spoke to him and he strained to find it's source when someone called him by his name and out of the bright light walked a figure clad in some form of metallic armour with a mask on his face revealing on a single eye.  
  
"I must say I'm impressed to find you still alive and well. What has it been, two, three years?" The man said in a low, calm voice that could only come from one of high intelligence and evil intent.  
  
"How do you know me?" Knives said almost reaching for his weapons before realizing he didn't have them anymore.  
  
"Come, come now. Have you already forgotten the name of your master? You were my first apprentice, remember." The man took another handful of steps towards Knives in a way suggesting a past familiarity between them. Master? Apprentice? The words rang familiar bells in the depth of Knives' mind. The answer hit him like a 14-pound lump hammer. His head didn't just hurt, it shattered at the force of impact.  
  
"Slade!" painful recognition filled Knives' voice as he collapsed to his knees. His hands grasping the remains of his head as he tried to bring order to his chaotic mental state. 17 years of memories all hit him in a single blow and he ran from the room not watching, or caring, what destination his feet took him. That had been 5 days ago. The bottle of whisky fell nosily to the ground as all the muscles in his body went limp and he fell into a long, dreamless, sleep.  
  
Miles away, in Titans Tower, the 5 friends lay resting. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing tug o war with a control panel to the game playing on the huge TV screen. Not a day went by where Cyborg and BB didn't practice the futility of arguing turns with each other. It usually started of friendly and would end with either the destruction of the controller in question or the subsequent beat down by a pissed off Raven. Who, by the way, was currently reading another one of her books and was seriously tempted to just start throwing sharp object at the feuding duo. Robin quietly listened to his loud booming music while Starfire cooked the teams meals for the evening. Indeed it was another typical Saturday night in the home of the Teen Titans.  
  
"Grease stain!"  
  
"Moldy face!"  
  
"Metal head!"  
  
"Jolly green!"  
  
Cyborg and BB were violently whipping every possible insult they could. Much of their material had already been used in countless other fights, brawls, and set-toos. They were long overdo for some new material. This, however, added just one more item atop Raven's infuriation list. Veins atop her forehead started to show through as she was continuously pushed to her limit by a mixture of immature fighting between two idiot combatants who couldn't, in her estimation, outwit a used teabag, thunderous booming music, and food that smelled as if it had already burnt and shriveled up into black mounds. She almost expected Starfire to pull out a hockey stick and start pelting the 'food' around the aisles.  
  
Her fingers dug furrows into the books cover. She wanted to slam the book down and give them a piece of her mind regarding their repetitive nature, unhealthy music practices and outright lousy cooking skill. The power keg was about to blow when a red klaxon alarm suddenly went off, bathing the room in rotating red siren lights. The shrill of high-pitched alarms came, quite frankly, as something of a relief. Raven was actually looking forward to a little action after 5 days of quiet, figuratively speaking of course. At least it caused the others to cease in their bothersome activates.  
  
"Titans Trouble!" Robin once more spoke the lines which sent the team rushing, flying, driving out onto the city streets in search of whatever criminal disturbance was occurring today. The data feed on their communicators received a feed from the local authorities, briefing them on events and developments. This time there were reports of a prisoner escaping from a high security prison. The man was labeled as being a highly dangerous threat, who had already injured a half-dozen policemen, and who must be neutralized ASAP. Hastening their journey towards downtown Jump city, the squad of heroes discussed their plans. 


	5. Money Magnet

Teen Titans Chapter 4: Money Magnet  
  
There were only two things Michael Ellis really lacked in life, that was money and power. Accordingly since he had no money, the pompous government pigs found it all to easy to deprive him of his power. Power to his home and power to his life, it was inexcusable. He could imagine them now, the fat bigwigs of Jump City, in the safety of City hall, all sitting round an expensive camphor wood table, smoking costly Cubans and laughing at his expense. 'We should have done this sooner, I needed a good laugh,' one of them would say. This filled Michael with rage and anger, he would fix all of that tonight. Never again would anyone laugh at Michael Ellis.  
  
Inside the large and roomy warehouse, as Michael Ellis opened up his prize. Of course 'opening' meant repeated pummeling of a defenseless wooden crate with a crowbar. But from the look of things the crate wasn't going to be pulling itself together any time soon. Throwing the large crowbar to the floor, with a clang, he lifted a large briefcase from the torn wreaked crate. If the crate could talk it would said a vast list of rather unhealthy things, but it couldn't so it was resigned to lay in a hundred pieces. Michael worked as a part-time security guard at RayTech, the biggest R&D center in all of Jump City. If miracles did exist, then it was RayTech that made them. Michael was looking for his own miracle deep within the complex's extensive underground warehouse. Officially RayTech was a government based operation, unofficially it also accepted 'requests' from third parties, or really anyone with enough spare change to cough up the several hundred million dollars needed for the research and development of new, and most importantly to the client, privately made technologies. Whatever you wanted, within reason, could be altered or made for you; medicines, computer parts, appliances, and even weapons could be bought in this fashion without government knowledge, support, or control.  
  
In the past few weeks, Michael had been hearing rumors of one such illicit tech. Details were hard to come by, but what he had managed to piece together was that a privately owned corporation had been in contact with RayTech about the development of a unique type of energy cell. Apparently this 'battery' once finished had enough power to illuminate Paris for 3 years. Most of it was all made with currently existing technology, however one of the key elements was a core made from the toxic metal Plutonium, or was it Uraniaum? Either way it didn't matter because in order for the battery to work properly it could NOT be lead shielded. This made it extremely hazardous for general purpose use, but, and this was the best part, it had self regeneration capabilities, the secret to it long run time.  
  
"Energizer would be buried," Michael chuckled to himself.  
  
Donning a vest made of thin lead plates, and a pair of lead lined work gauntlets, Michael Ellis quickly hacked the briefcase's security lock and carefully opened the lid. A slight tingling sensation cascaded over his skin. He didn't know if it was the energy that seemed to radiate from the object inside or the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of success. Inside the unusually large briefcase, two objects, both constructed of shiny silver metal alloy, were inside. The first one, was a cylindrical disk roughly 7 inches in diameter and 2.5 inches thick. It's surface was flawless, except for a small hole that traveled all the way through the disk, depth wise. The second object was a rectangular box, slightly larger than the disk, it's insides filled with electronic circuitry and computer boards. It's function was to contain the cylindrical disk within itself and to monitor and control energy output. The outside of the box adorned several holes where connecting wires would be inserted and couple of dials and gauges. There was also some letters painted on the underside of the box. Michael looked closer, an acronym composed of four letters stared back. Obviously it stood for the name of the private corporation that had hired RayTech. He did not know what the acronym stood for and he didn't care, all he knew was that he was about to seriously piss off a lot of people.  
  
:Minutes later:  
  
The Teen Titans all arrived at the same time. The high pitched shrill of alarms erupted from within RayTech breakin through the city. A man's voice could be heard from an inter-com system barking orders and directing guard dispatches. An explosion ejected hot shrapnel from somewhere deep inside the complex. Windows and glass doors shattered and a gush of scorching wind exhaled from all the frames and doors. Robin covered his eyes while the wind passed. Noting with unease that the intercom had gone silent.  
  
The Titans only had to sprint a short distance and they would be in the embrace of the RayTech complex.  
  
"Look out!" Robin heard Starfire shout. He lowered his arm just in time to spot a figure falling from the second story. Fire and smoke danced off of the man's uniform as he plummeted to the ground. He didn't fall far before Raven caught his limp body. It was a security guard, unconscious but otherwise unharmed, the breastplate of his armoured uniform was peppered with pieces of smooth shrapnel. Raven set the guard on the ground, extinguishing the fire on his leg.  
  
Cyborg stepped up to the guard and extracted a piece of the smooth shrapnel. Lifting it to his eye he discovered a shiny quarter.  
  
"This is money." He said and it was true. The rest of the debris piercing the guard's armor were pennies, nickels, dimes and quarters.  
  
"That's some killer cash," Beast Boy injected. No one laughed.  
  
"Indeed it is." A voice came from just inside the building. Forgetting about the guard the Titans wheeled to face a man dressed in clothing that appeared to be made out of dollar bills sewn together with golden energy. His eyes filled with greed and desire, while Washington, Lincoln, Hamilton, Jackson, and Benjamin completed this strange green multi- eyed beast. The only thing not made of money was backpack composed of a silver box, from whence the energy originated from, but there were no shoulder straps to hold it on. He walked towards the Titans, his stride holding no fear.  
  
"So the janitors have come to clean up." Contempt.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked slowly as if the man wouldn't understand him.  
  
"I am the Money Magnet," he pronounced with arms outstretched. Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Were all the good names taken?"  
  
"That name isn't going to 'magnet' any fans, dude." Beast Boy sniggered.  
  
"A mag-net," Starfire inquired, "are we going fishing?"  
  
"Fishing for evil maybe," finished Cyborg.  
  
"I knew you mortals wouldn't understand," Money shook his head, his arms falling to his sides. His mind drunk on the energy that caressed his body and made him strong. He understood. He understood ever since he activated the cell and attached it to him. It was a truly wonderful miracle that the people at RayTech had fabricated. He was dizzy with desire and wanted more. Yes, he would show how powerful he was and these fool kids would be his first victims. He reached behind his back until his fingers stroked the power pack. He turned a dial and felt the rush.  
  
Without warning, Beast Boy felt movement in his left pocket. He gasped in surprise as several bills and a handful of change shot from his pocket and attached itself to Money's body.  
  
"Dude! I was saving that for tonight's pizza!" his surprise giving to frustration.  
  
"You like music?" Money suddenly changed subjects. The others looked on with confusion. "Then get ready to rock, cause I've got a fine selection of heavy metal for you from my favorite band, "El Presidente."  
  
:Meanwhile:  
  
"I'm never getting drunk again." Knives told himself for the 4th time in 10 minutes, as he shuffled down the sidewalk. Someone was playing pool with hid head and kept jabbing the cue stick into his temples. This was his first hangover and, if he had anything to say about it, would be his last. He'd swear his heart was about to shatter as it thu-thumped its self against his ribcage, which felt tight and knotted.  
  
He suddenly felt sick. No. He was sick. He collapsed to his knees, his face inches from the pavement. His arms shook and the nausea traveled through his belly in threatening waves. It would jump to his throat about to come out, but would suddenly make a U-turn and park in his stomach again. It continued in this fashion for for what seemed an hour, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He head and struggled to breath though his throat spasmed open and close in anticipation.  
  
Regaining his feet, having departed with at least most of his bodily contents, he immediately felt better. His stomach muscles still twitched and his throat burned from hastily ejected stomach acid, but he felt more like his old self. He didn't have much time to recover. A powerful commotion was charging down the street somewhere off in the distance. It had been faint at first, and he figured it had been part of his backwards consumption. A sound of rapid gun fire, of bullets chewing up pavement, glass, and metal without the concussive discharge of igniting gunpowder.  
  
He didn't feel like getting caught up in the crossfire between two street gangs fighting over some stupid respect ideal. He didn't feel like catching the business end of a high caliber rifle and being demoted to the lowly position of Swiss cheese. Nor did he want to face down a psychotic machine gunnist named Gerald who looked even worst than his own armpits after 20 rounds of table tennis. Ok maybe that last one was a bit off- side, he shook his head to clear it. Suddenly his pants began to jingle as his pocket lining was catapulted across the street and what little money he possess flew through the air and down the road. As he chased after his rapidly speeding cash, he noted with mounting worry that he and Gerald would soon be table tennis business partners. 


	6. Money for Nothing

Teen Titans Chapter 5: Money for Nothing  
  
Golden energy crackled and snapped as it held hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of money, in bills and coins, encasing Money Magnet in a large spherical shield o' money. Shortly after the battle had begun in front of the RayTech building, Money had made haste to the nearest Jump City bank and had proceeded to summon all of the money right out of the vault. Robin believed that only early-morning-Beast-Boy-breath could cut through a bank vault so easily. Seems Beast Boy now took second place cause not much remained of the bank or the solid metal vault, both of which had been reduced to a pile of finely chopped wood and metal toothpicks. On the bright side it had been one of the smaller banks.  
  
On the other hand, it was apparent that Money was heading towards the Jump city central bank for his next withdrawal. If he managed to get there he would be able to add millions worth of legal tender to his already deadly arsenal. It was so painfully obvious not even Starfire could deny it. Coins chewed pavement, broke windows, and generally possessed the same hurtful properties as machine gun fire with the added advantage of being able to re-summon the spent bullets back into his ever-increasing arsenal.  
  
Already several dozen innocents had been severely wounded and even though Robin hadn't had time to confirm it, he estimated there had been a few casualties as well. As terrible as that was, it had all turned ever more sour when Beast Boy, as an eagle, had dive bombed Money, all of the bills that surrounded him, had shot skyward and like sharp knives carving a thanksgiving turkey, had shredded poor Beast Boy in midair. Beast Boy's jump suit was a tattered shred of cloth. Starfire, who's own uniform was now stained red with blood had caught Beast Boy as he fell and without a word, carried him back to Titans Tower and the emergency medical station. So now it was down to Robin, Cyborg, and Raven against Money.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven chanted through clenched teeth, the wound in her side ached and throbbed with her racing heartbeat, and lifted a nearby car into the air and hurled it towards Money who effortlessly Swiss cheesed it and then carved the rest into bite-sized strips. At the same moment Robin followed up by tossed a birdarang, which bounced harmlessly off the green bubble shield but not after shredding a few bills. Cyborg, in tandem, let go with his sonic cannon. The blue power wave dissipated when it smashed into the green screen, but not before it burned off a few more dollar bills and even added a few melted coins. All of the molten coinage and frayed bills fell to the ground, having lost the unique properties, which had allowed them to be used by Money in the first place. But for every bill and coin destroyed 50 more replaced it as Money continuously drew an ever steady flow of money towards himself from people's pockets, store registers, ATM machines, armored cars, even tip jars were pillaged.  
  
"Titans," Robin threw another birdarang, "we need to stop him before he gets to the bank." The birarang was destroyed in a hail of bullet fire as Robin rolled out of the way, except he was not fast enough. He grunted in pain as a quarter bullet caught him in the left shoulder blade and half- embedded itself there. The agony guaranteed his left arm was useless until the coin could be dislodged. Which he attempted to pull off but his right arm couldn't reach it.  
  
As Robin attempted to remove the object of his torture, Raven felt the rage awaken in her mind. Ok, there had been times they had been defeated, but they always came back with a vengeance. Ok, there were times when they'd wake up sore the next morning after a particularly tough mission, and Ok, maybe they were not the most team oriented crime fighting group in the world. But never before had they suffered such extensive bodily harm or loss of blood. The wound on her side still flowed even after she had removed the metal coin. A trail of crimson traveled down her leg and saturated her boot. The pain and loss of blood clouded up her mind, made it harder to think straight, fueling the fire that was her rage.  
  
Yet this would was small compared to what the unfortunate Beast Boy had suffered. Her thoughts went back to him, covered in hundreds of lengthy, deep, paper cuts, literally covering his whole body, as Starfire bore him away. Starfire's voice was both scared and burning when she had called out to the Earth-bound and critically wounded Beast Boy. Two emotions Raven had never imagined would ever come from the ever-cheerful Starfire, at least not at the same time. True, most of the time Starfire's "gerbil faced" optimism was a source of endless aggravation to Raven, but what Starfire had cried out at that moment was so unlike her that she had seemed far more alien at that moemtn then she had ever been before, even when Raven first met her.  
  
Raven descended to the street next to Robin, she couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten wounded. Robin tried to raise to his feet, but Raven held him down.  
  
"He's getting away!" Robin protested as Money disappeared down a side street. Without warning Raven drew out the embedded object in Robin's shoulder. Robin, so focused on the retreating criminal didn't even feel the pain.  
  
"We need a plan, Robin." Raven reasoned, "Simply charging at him will not yield results, especially when we've all been injured." She still held Robin down, who continued to struggle.  
  
"If your not going to help that get out of my way." Robin shouted. The adrenaline flowed through his veins and his anger made him lash out. Normally Raven didn't get upset, but the rage was taking over and right now she just wanted to shake Robin until his neck snapped.  
  
"Stop thinking it's all about you! We're all in this together and we need to start working as a team or we'll all end up like Beast boy!" She shouted at Robin. The dark energy surrounded her body like an aura and her voice was becoming distorted. Robin who had been encased in hard determinism was now scared stiff. He remembered what happened last time Raven succumbed to rage. Dr. Light would probably spend the rest of his life in a mental ward, curled into a fetal position chanting, 'It's dark, so dark, so cold. Make it stop, make it stop.'  
  
"Yo Raven, take it easy." Cyborg held up his hands, as if that would calm Raven down, but actually it was more to defend him self should Raven snap. "She's right Robin, we need a plan to take this guy down." Cyborg lifted Robin to his feet, "We should wait for Starfire to return."  
  
"We don't have time. Money Magnet might already be ready to break into the Central Bank.' Robin reasoned. He flexed his arm to check for damage. Apart from the pain in his shoulder he could still use it.  
  
A handful of seconds went by in silence as the 3 Titans mulled over the problem at hand. Their thoughts were interrupted as a familiar face emerged from slightly down the road and running at a frantic pace, chasing a wad of cash.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Knives halted from his sprint and his palms fell to rest on his knees. He panted heavily, worn down from the prolonged exertion of furious monetary pursuit. His rest period ensured his money was lost to him as it pulled away, turned a corner, and disappeared. It was shortly afterward that he noticed three pairs of footsteps were approaching him. He looked up into the faces of Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. Much to his surprise he wanted to laugh, but muster the breath. He took a few steps back as the 3 Titan bore down on his location.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
This was a tough situation. This bank, unlike the other one, had far better defenses, guards and security gun emplacements, and a thicker vault wall. It had taken him some considerable time to neutralize the out ring of defensive guns and work his way into the heart of the complex. 3 human guards charged down the hallway, firing. Money stood almost contemptuous of the guard's barrage. He met their greeting with his own, small explosions of red burst from the chests of the 3 guards, killing two and earning the third a permanent desk job. He laughed, a high-pitched squeal that most normal people reserved for moment of high humor. His eyes were different too. Instead of the gleam for power, nothing was in them. He had gone completely, and not to mince words, barmy, one penny short of a dollar.  
  
He was ignorant of the transformation. The truth was he hadn't been exactly stable to begin with. But it was the poison that pulsed from the unshielded energy cell on his back, while it had magnified his dormant powers massively, had utterly disillusioned his mind and sped along his developing insanity.  
  
He now stood before the elaborate vault locking mechanism fastened solidly to the 2 foot thick industrial-grade, artificial diamond door. As he began the grueling effort of cutting open access, a thin trail of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. He no longer held the intelligence of a human man, but of an animal lusting for the treasures contained within. 


	7. The Night's Plutonian Shore

Teen Titans Half-Life Chapter 6: The Tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore.  
  
Something monumental was about to happen; possibly the most-monumental thing that had ever happened anywhere, ever. Hunched against the base of the willow tree, her eyes gazed down river towards the city; standing in arrogance upon the horizon underneath the threatening overcast sky. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he with her?  
  
She knew the answer. He was unreachable and that was due to the simple hard truth that he didn't much care what happened to her. Then it happened again. A lasso of pain whipped around her hips and slowly began to tighten. She bared her teeth as a sound that seemed utterly alien to her small frame erupted into the night sky. Alone and as scared as she had ever been in her entire life, she started to cry.  
  
Why hadn't she turned back when the pains first started? Why had she continued up river looking for the other half? But now it was too late. The garrote tightened again and again doubling the pain each time. She pushed, grunted, and screamed and just when she thought she couldn't bear the pain any longer, a child forced its way into existence, trailing behind it a neon black umbilical cord. She held the child up and examined it critically. It was a girl  
  
She wiped some of the ooze from its face. She could see it better now.  
  
But wait.  
  
There was something wrong. The child's skin was too pale, its limbs were too short, its forehead too high, and its head – its head was so large. She held it, uncertain what to do. But she was right. The child was going to be abnormal. It wasn't going to be like its mother. It wasn't going to be like its father. It wasn't going to be like anyone.  
  
Anyone ever.  
  
She removed her shirt and wrapped it around the child. Here, in a huge clearing on the northern continent of a place later known as Azarath. She had given birth to the first.  
  
The first was born.  
  
Then it started to rain. For years afterward she would try to explain what she had felt at that brief moment in time. Yet she was never able to find the words; she couldn't understand it herself. But at that moment, when it first began to rain, she knew; something terrible was going to happen to her daughter.  
  
For a few seconds, Raven couldn't recall where she was. An inner voice, her Rage, thick with spite snickered quietly in her head.  
  
"Embrace the moment," it whispered. "Hang on to the amnesia, because this tiny moment of zero recall is the best thing that's going to happen to you for some considerable time." Naturally Raven didn't much care for the newcomer to her mental landscape, and was doing her best to ignore it.  
  
"Whatever you do," it continued, "don't acknowledge reality. Your not going to like it one bit."  
  
She struggled into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. Where was this place? The walls were gray and unmarked. A dull strobe light parted its bleak radiance into the tiny room from overhead and what was that smell; a musty smell, like an old attic and there was dust everywhere. It covered the walls, the floor, even the single bunk bed, built into the side of the room, to which she currently occupied. A look of repugnance marked her face as her arms beat and swung up and down her body, trying to remove as much of the gray powder as possible. She knew this place; yes she had been here before. If she was right she'd turn her head and see bars.  
  
She turned her head.  
  
Next best thing, wire-mesh. She was in some sort of cell. She flung her right leg over the side of the bed followed by it unresponsive partner and clumsily limped her way towards the mesh. Examining the world beyond the mesh, there was a corridor. To her right the corridor ended in a solid dead end while it tapered off into the distance to her left and bordered many more, almost identical, cells. All gray and unmarked, low light, filled with dust, but her cell was unique in a very obvious way.  
  
There was actually someone in it.  
  
In all of the other cells, she could not find a single person anywhere.  
  
Her gaze fell upon a single clock mounted on the dead end wall of the corridor; 6:32 it read. This was good; she knew where she was, she knew the time, now if she could just figure out what the hell she was doing here all would be right with the world.  
  
Inside Titans Tower, there was a level, this level had once served many varying purposes; storage, animal housing, temporary visitors quarters, a prison for criminals or for anyone who needed a time-out, or to enforce quarantine. But no one had used this place in years. Not since the old facilities, on the top floors, had been upgraded to their current layout, and certainly not as a prison, since the new maximum-security penal complex had been built right next to the Jump City slums. For a while Cyborg had made routine visits to check that the facilities were in a workable state, should the Titans ever require their use again.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. She chanted her meditative idiom and summoned her power from the depths of her being. For a moment the black aura surrounded her body flowing and ebbing across her skin and just as suddenly as it had come it departed. Opening her eyes, she scrutinized the mesh. It was still was just as solid and uncross-able as it had been a few moments ago. She had been inhibited. Her power was not working.  
  
It appeared as if Cyborg's diligence had paid off, the facilities were still in proper working order. But why would they want to place her here and forcibly detain her? Just what had she done to deserve this? On the other hand what if Titans Tower had been taken over by some malign force, it wouldn't be the first time, and they had thrown her in here. Raven re- deposited herself onto the bed, sending up a fresh cloud of dust. Her face had the 'no one home' look as she massaged her temples and tried to recall just what had happened.  
  
As she thought, a mad itching sensation in her side broke her silent reverie. Her wound was acting up, probably due to all the dust in the air. There was a single thin and even tear in the fabric of her uniform through which she could see the scab covering her wound and painted in dried blood. She concluded, correctly, that some considerable time had passed since it had been inflicted upon her body.  
  
"The battle with Money," she thought, her interest in solving this mystery reinforced. They had confronted Money in front of the Jump City Central Bank just as he was trying to force open the vault. Then Raven remembered. She remembered everything. Her face went whiter than newly bleached cotton.  
  
"Told you," said the inner voice. "Isn't this the worst situation you've ever been in, in your entire life?"  
  
The inner voice was wrong, but not by much.  
  
Raven gazed out of the metal mesh as she catalogued the series of disasters that led her to this particular point in time and space. She listed the bad decisions, the poor career choices, the unfortunate accidents, the unreliable friendships that had led her here. She let out a sigh, as hopelessness took root in her heart, and quietly wondered where it had all had started to go wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, 8 floors above Raven's head, Robin paced impatiently in front of the huge TV screen that dominated the central room. Starfire and Cyborg were there as well. Starfire sat on the U-shaped couch, her legs to her chest, with a despairing look, while Cyborg sat at the bar and quietly sipped a cola. It had been nearly 3 hours since they had left beast boy at the hands of some stranger. Ever since Starfire had returned with him to Titans Tower she had quickly taken him to the medical room and had done her best to bandaged his cuts and make him feel as comfortable as possible.  
  
The biggest problem cropped, not from the lack of sufficient facilities, but that apart from some basic first aid knowledge no one knew a drop of medical treatment or indeed how to operate most of the machines. Here they had enough medical equipment to make a moderate sized hospital blush with envy and they had not a single soul who knew how to use it. How stupid was that and why had they not thought of it sooner? Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire continued to taunt each other with silence. They feared for Beast Boy's life. At the same time, their thoughts went to Raven, and they began to wonder what exactly had gone wrong. 


	8. HIVE of the Mind part 1

Teen Titans: Half-Life Chapter 7: H.I.V.E. of the Mind and Darkness of the Soul.  
  
The doctor entered the room with his eyes towards the floor. How could he do it? He didn't want to tell everyone that their friend had died. That he had been unable to pull another young soul back from the chasm. He lifted his eyes and peered at the 3 edgy visitors. They returned his stare with hopeful gazes. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow. Hidden behind his surgical mask, his mouth opened to deliver the news, when his eyes betrayed the truth before he got the chance to sugarcoat it. Moans of sadness and cries of denial filled the room.  
  
Quickly Cyborg reached for the remote and changed the channel. The sounds of anguish disappeared with a click, only to be replaced with a commercial featureing a gray suited gentlemen advertising life and medical insurance. A speedy flick of his index finger and again the TV channel cycled up a number. He had been flipping through channels for at least an hour. Cyborg, after having re-discovered his intolerance for accusing silences, blame-filled agonies, and guilt-ridden insecurities of uncertainty and conjecture, had finally decided that he wasn't getting anywhere just marinating in it.  
  
"A little TV won't hurt, just to take my mind off things." He had thought, only to discover that the TV had it out for him. It wasn't going to afford him the peaceful state of mind he sought or let him forget his problems, so it bombarded him with soap operas, hospital dramas, documentaries on death, hell, it even served him advertisements on the importance of choosing the right headstone. Even video games were of no help either. Every game reminded him of the countless hours he had teamed up with, or fought against, Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire was here as well. She hadn't moved from her spot on the couch since the rest of the team had returned. Cyborg couldn't help but wonder about what was going through her alien mind. Though he was sure that it didn't differ too much from his own thoughts. Had the Titans made the right call by letting 'him' take care of Beast Boy? He had protested that there was no time to get a real doctor and had assured them that he had the equivalent of a bachelors in medicine. But Cyborg didn't trust him, but circumstances had forced them to entrust him with Beast Boy's future.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Nothing.  
  
At first there was nothing.  
  
Then.  
  
Then there was something. It was a light. A tiny shard of brilliance that shocked him with its suddenness.  
  
Then.  
  
Then there was nothing again. There was no way of telling how long it lasted: nothing has no time. Then the light again, and the light grew, and across the face of the light a dark shape began to move.  
  
He watched as the shape became a face. A face he didn't know, yet seemed familiar. It was a concerned face; gentle, kindly. It made him feel safe.  
  
Then he lost consciousness. But unconsciousness wasn't like nothing; it was studded with dreams. He dreamed of a garden, pungent with jasmine just outside a small one floor house. He knew both the garden and the house. He knew them very well. But he had couldn't recall where he knew it from. There was no one else around, which gave him a feeling of anxiousness. Beast Boy was a social animal. He hated being along. Always had done.  
  
Then pain.  
  
A blast of scorching air assaulted his senses and knocked him to the ground. So powerful it was that it shattered all of the windows. His hands clasped his eyes, burning inside their sockets. He couldn't breath, he couldn't scream, the air was cooking his lungs on the inside and all around was the sound and feeling of an enormous fire consuming the once lush garden.  
  
Then there was an explosion; a low growl yet loud and deafening, and a flash of light so bright that even his eyes, closed as they were, were blinded. He forced himself through the pain and struggled open his eyes.  
  
Everything was on fire. The garden, the house, even his clothes; it destroyed everything and took it away as the sound; the sound taunted him. It sent a chill down his body despite the extreme boiling temperatures. Like a man beseeching an angry god for mercy, Beast Boy screamed for it to stop, pleaded for it. But his words were insignificant in contrast to the towering firestorm that erupted on the horizon and overcast by the mushroom cloud.  
  
Beast Boy's scream reverberated throughout the whole tower. He bolted upright on the medical bed, his body stiff as a wooden plank. He realized that the inferno was gone and replaced by the white sterilized walls of the Tower's medical facility. Yet his cry didn't end till his lungs emptied and he was forced to paused for a breath of air.  
  
Clutching his chest, he willed for his heart to slow down before it punched a hole in his ribcage. Gulping down load of oxygen and wiping sweat from his face  
  
"Just a dream, it was just a dream." He repeated to himself several time in a half convinced manner.  
  
"Are you ok?" A voice entered the room followed by Knives.  
  
"Eh...Dude, why are you here?" BB exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Oh....ah" Knives stuttered realizing that BB had been left out of the loop on current events. "I was the only one who could treat your injuries." And proved it by showing his hands which still had medical latex glove on them.  
  
BB looked down to quickly examined his body. His uniform had been removed, or shredded and currently was only covered by a white surgical gown with nothing underneath. No bandages, all the skin had been healed completely. However there were a couple of places were he could see light scars. They could only be seen if you were specifically looking for them. Looking in a nearby mirror, he thanked his lucky stars that his gorgeous handsome face remained unblemished by any sort of marks. Other than that all limbs were accounted for and everything was working, including the most important bits. He favorite bits too.  
  
"So that was you?" BB asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nevermind." BB dismissed the question. It just didn't seem the proper question to ask, 'That was you, the angelic figure in the tunnel of light with the kindly gentle face that made me feel safe and secure?' Not to another guy.  
  
There came a rapid series of knock on the door and Cyborg's muffled voice. Knives walked over to a small panel on the wall next to the door and disengaged the electronic lock. The door automatically swished open revealing a blue and green energy beast. Knives jumped behind a computer console and BB yelped as he fell behind the bed. In a flash of light the beast invaded the room and blew out the opposite wall from the door shooting plastic and metal debris everywhere and filling the room with smoke and dust.  
  
"Hey," an irate Knives shouted from his hiding spot, "I just finished healing the patient!"  
  
"Sorry." Cyborg apologized.  
  
"Cyborg and I perceived the sound of a young female in distress." Starfire explained as the two Titans entered the medical room.  
  
"That was the Colonel Sanders Special over there." Knives pointed to BB who had morphed into a chicken and was currently laying his third egg. Realizing the danger had passed, BB returned to his human form and emerged from behind the bed.  
  
"BB, buddy!" Cyborg ran over to his friend and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Our friend is well again." Starfire helped Knives to his feet. "Thank you healer Knives," she smiled.  
  
"Eh he," he chuckled, embarrassed, "I didn't do much. It was all due to the quality of...of the healing machines." He returned her smile but was unable to look her straight into her eyes.  
  
After popping all the joints in BB's body, with the power of his embrace, Cyborg release the flaccid Beast Boy back unto the bed. BB just groaned and flopped unto the covers.  
  
"Come, we must celebrate our friends healing with great amounts of unhealthy junkfood." Starfire grabbed Knives by the wrist and started to lead him towards the Rec room.  
  
"Well I am hungry." Knives said as he and Starfire disappeared out the door.  
  
"What happened to the love? I'm the injured hungry one here." BB shot from the bed and ran after the other two.  
  
"Don't start without me!" Protested Cyborg as he jogged to join the other three.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
As for Robin, he was inside the evidence room: A large spacious, room which contained countless staked boxes, display pedestals and stasis booths to hold and contain the vast amount of weapons, gadgets, artifacts, and tools, both broken and working types, that had been recovered, stolen, withheld, and claimed from the equally impressive list of villains, criminals, and evil-doers that they had taken down and sealed in prison.  
  
There was enough destructive power contained in that room to supply a whole army. For this reason the whole room contained, by far, the most security safeguards than the rest of the Titans Tower combined. Just to enter the room you needed a a pass-card, eye scan, finger scan, and a special password. In addition every single box, pedestal and booth contained their own anti-tampering device. To top it off there were dozens of micro camera covering every inch of the room.  
  
Robin was standing in a corner cataloging the newest addition to their collection into the evidence database, the shiny metallic box that had been taken from Money. The central battery had already been removed and placed in a booth to contain the radiation leakage. But to occupy his time until he heard work of BBs condition he felt it necessary to examine the strange device and put it away.  
  
During his examination he discovered something unsettling. Having placed the object under an electron microscope, Robin scrutinized the inner working of the box. Robin had examined countless pieces of technology before, enough to know that this particular object was constructed from Human technology. The discover came when he was writing down a serial number he found etched into the metal skin. 'U233-BA-001-00013,' the serial read and right below that, 'Property of H.I.V.E."  
  
................................................................................................ Teen Titans is copyrighted Cartoon Network and DC comics. However, this story is a work of my own imagination. I did however borrow/was inspired by part of other series. Which, in a small way, makes this story a bit of a crossover. The most heavily borrowed from series are 'Red Dwarf' and 'Babylon 5.' Remember, this is fan fiction and written for fun so I can do whatever I want. 


	9. HIVE of the Mind part 2

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 8: H.I.V.E. of the Mind and Darkness of the Soul. (Part 2)

It was a small celebration. Indeed, they were delighted for Beast Boy having made a full recovery free of complications. But recent events still hung heavily on their minds. Beast Boy implored a couple times to be informed on undisclosed events. Yet every time he would ask, they would give the same reply, 'Wait until Robin gets back.' They felt it would be best for their leader to be present to add in his account of events passed, but the truth was they were stalling for time.

Cyborg cooked, he cooked tofu dogs, tofu burgers for BB and regular hot dogs and burgers for everyone else and topped it up with macaroni and cheese, juice, and cola on the side; of which every teen enjoyed.

BB took it upon himself to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Guys," He called for their attention, "Lets see who can make the tallest tower of macaroni." This was just what the others needed.

"Betcha can't make it passed 10." Cyborg challenged while pouring a generous portion of mac & cheese into 4 bowls, which he then placed before the attendees. Starfire clapped her hands as she let out a laugh of much relieved joy.

"Your on dude!" BB returned the challenged.

It took them no time to get themselves lost in the 'game.' Picking, gently, the individual elbows of cheesy macaroni goodness, the 3 players stacked them, one atop another, into towers of artificial cheese coated, tube shaped, pieces of pasta. The world outside the dinner table seemed to halt in place as the 3 gave all their concentration over to the task at hand. Cyborg performed the most poorly, his tower collapsing after barly surpassing 12 pieces. His failing was the size of his hands and his slightly clumsy nature when it came to delicate tasks. True his arms were all mechanical and computer powered, true he could construct a first-rate, technologically superior car, true he could lift more weight than an entire gym of muscle heads, but he was all about power and elegant subtlety was not his forte.

Starfire took second place, her tower more than double what Cyborgs had been. She found this 'game' so fascinating that she started a second tower amongst Cyborgs moans of defeat.

"That's not fair, man." He sighed at BB's already impressive, and still growing, construction. 40 pieces, all perfectly aligned, overshadowed the small cheese lake that grew with each addition. The thing about Beast Boy was that he adored time-wasting games. 'Armpit: Name that Tune, Unicycle Polo on floor 13, Soap-sud slalom down the cargo ram, and tiddlywinks show jumping,' these were some of the more 'harmless' games he had invented. The 'harmful' ones were only so if you were a Raven or Starfire and didn't lock up your undergarments drawer. Yet despite his childish demenor and sometimes-clumsy mannerisms, there was no one better with hand coordination than Beast Boy. Probably due to the insane number of hours spent playing one video game after another.

Knives on the other hand, just sat and watched the trio, engaged in their childish game as they were. Unlike the others he ate his food; not for engaging in ridiculous games. In a strange twist, coincidently, just as he took his last mouthful of mac and cheese, BB's tower collapsed.

"40 pieces!" BB jumped with arms in the air. To look at him you'd think he'd just won the lottery or something.

"Who's the man! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy with the mad skillz!" he danced on the tabletop, his feet nearly stepping in people's food several times.

This only served to infuriated Cyborg all the more, as he brought the palm of his hand down upon the table, sharply. The remainder of the food seemed to levitate a couple inches above the table as the shockwave caught BB off-guard. Furthermore it forced his center off balance and he collapsed off the side of his dance floor. Luckily for BB, Knives broke his fall.

"%#!" Grumbled the surprised and agitated Knives from beneath the oppressive weight. BB just groaned as stars played around his head.

"Alright, Jolly Green, this isn't over." Cyborg barked, "I can still beat your butt on Metal Arms! Booya!" Cyborg made an offensive gesture.

BB hadn't seen Cyborg make the gesture, but he heard it and experience filled in the rest. He was about to accept the challenge when he suddenly launched into the air, courteous of the now ticked Knives. Knives exploded from below the table, both hands up, lifting BB from off of him and unceremoniously dropped him onto the table. Knives' fury quickly dissolved now that he was free from restraint.

"You never learn, Cyborg." BB said, completely ignoring his uplifting experience, "I'm the master of 'Metal Arms'. You can play those controls all night and I'll tell you what, dude; you'll never beat my high score."

"I can still beat you down in deathmatch!"

"Then let's get at it, dude, and I'll show you how the pros do it."

With that final administration of challenge the pair ran off, out of the dinning room and headed for the main room in a near blinding speed that would make Flash proud, while Knives brushed himself off.

"I wish to check up on Robin." Starfire's smile was still full of cheer as she placed her dirty dishes into the nearly full sink and quietly walked out of the room, heading for the elevator, leaving Knives by himself.

Not wanting to be a poor guest Knives cleared the table, placed the leftovers in the fridge for a later meal, and cleaned the dirty dishes; placing them aside to air dry, all the while sounds of heavy gunfire and multiple explosions spilled over from the Main room. The task couldn't have taken more than half and hour. But while he cleaned, his thoughts went to Starfire, Cybrog and Beast Boy. They didn't trust him very much; he could tell just from the way they looked at him. Starfire he wasn't so sure of. She seemed cheerful enough and treated him well. But something in his mind said not to underestimate her, cause it just didn't seem possible that she trusted him as much as she looked to be.

Why then did they just run off by themselves and give him free roaming rights of the interior. Knives' eyes traveled across the ceiling and walls. There didn't seem to be any security cameras and the doors didn't seem to have any locks; other than the standard lightweight, built in variant that all electronic doors came with.

"What a loose operation they run." Knives commented to him self with a hint of uneasiness. Maybe he just couldn't see the security system, but he doubted it. He had lived in a high security environment long enough to know how extensive a security system was by sight, sound, and instinct and right now all his senses said that defenses were minimal. But this was just the living level; he'd had to check out the rest of floor first.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts, he was getting tired and it was late. Thankfully he had already been assigned a room, and had even been told where it was. He turned to the door he had seen Starfire walk through. It opened up into a wide corridor that lead both to the bedrooms and to the elevator. Knives turned away from the bedrooms and instead stepped into the elevator. The doors opened to admit him inside and immediately closed after he was contained. Pressing the button for the roof the elevator came to life and headed upwards. A squeal of metal seemed to go off every few seconds from somewhere above his head. Time to oil the gears he thought, loosing interest.

A cold wind pierced the metal walls of the elevator even before the doors had opened. It was night out, the sun having long since hidden beyond the horizon. It was colder tonight; winter was coming on pretty quick this year. Pretty soon it would be cold enough to start snowing. Thanking his luck that he had found residence, if even temporary, he didn't feel like camping outside in single digit temperatures.

He walked close to the edge of the roof facing the city. Tracing the edge of the city, where it meets the coast of the ocean, he looked for a break in the flow of buildings. Even without the sun, the city itself was illuminated brightly with all manner of streetlights, advertisements, cars, and houselights. It was not difficult at all to spot the interrupt that he was searching for. From here it was probably a good 3 miles away; he knew what it was it was even though he couldn't see it. It was a small public park and playground. What had it been now? 6 maybe 7 days since he had awoken on a swing in that park.

He had awakened on that swing in the middle of the afternoon; hungry, thirsty, and lost. He didn't know where he was, why he was there, how he got there and if that wasn't bad enough he could not recall anything of a past life, family, friends, almost everything. Except for Raven, he knew her from a previous point in his life; she was special in some way and important. He felt the need to safeguard her life, which is why he had convinced the others to have her locked up in the prison level and to cut her off from her powers, lest they run rampant again, like they did against Money. Even here he could see the pillars of smoke.

Yet, he knew who he was, what he was capable of and still retained a basic high school student's knowledge of the math and sciences, in addition to his medical knowledge. It became clear to him that his amnesia was not natural, if you could even call it that. Someone must've intentionally targeted those portions of his memory and wiped them clean. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced this was the case. What he could and couldn't remember was too clear-cut to have been simply caused by a sharp blow to the head.

A pretty intimidating situation all-round, but still it got worse. Knives had given up the ghost and yet managed to preserve his breathing privileges. Or to be clearer, HE was dead, but he was still here. He KNEW he had died but again, like so many other things, he was not sure HOW he had died. Whenever he concentrated deeply on it, he got a massively sharp pain in his spine, located around in the small of his back, and his legs went slightly numb. He was certain of it; he could feel the pain and despair that only people, who know that they will die, feel.

Shimmering frost was already taking over the roof of the Tower while the waves beat ever more violently upon the shore, and the wind continued to chill him and cover him in a second skin of goose bumps. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed for heat. It wasn't much good, as his quivering jaw demonstrated through the sound of his chattering teeth. Not ready to go back inside yet, cause he knew that in the morning he would have to answer many questions.

................................................................................................

"That's impossible!" Shouted Knives, not in disbelief, in anger, "they're all dead! They died a long time ago!" his features twisting into a scowl.

................................................................................................

Knives heard the imminent arrival of the elevator even before the doors rattled open. He didn't turn to face the newcomer, he already knew who it was just from the sound of the footsteps. Light, confident, deadly and graceful; the footsteps came closer. Knives' heart picked up a beat the feeling of imminent danger filled his veins, but he managed to remain calm despite the rising adrenaline.

"I'm surprised you managed to get out so soon." Knives' eyes never left the cityscape, but he instinctively reached for a kitchen knife he had concealed over his heart.

"I've lived here long enough to learn a trick or two," said Raven

"Indeed" replied Knives


	10. HIVE of the Mind part 3

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 9: H.I.V.E. of the Mind and Darkness of the Soul. (Part 3)

Seconds passed, Ice ages came and went, or so it seemed. It was certainly cold enough, though. The temperature was low but it was the wind that did the most damage. It could pierce clothing and skin to rob you of precious heat and freeze the blood in your veins. It was bad enough on the ground, but Raven and Knives stood atop the Titans Tower, 10 stories into the air and 2 miles off the coast, where the early winter winds were at their worst, unhindered and unbroken by the numerous city skyscrapers. In this place, Knives still stood with his back facing Raven, the two of them standing in silence: watching, waiting.

"Who are you?" Raven broke the silence. The suddenness of the question caught Knives off guard, but it was a question he had been expecting. He paused before answering, the knife in his hand still hidden yet poised to defend him.

"My name is Knives." A simple straightforward answer, but he needed more. Maybe if he struck up a respectable dialog, his heart would stop playing the xylophone on his ribs, "and your Raven, right?"

"That is my name, but do you know who I am?" Raven asked a second question, her voice betraying nothing. She took a step forward, more like a shuffle.

"You are...." How was he supposed to answer THAT? He didn't even really know who he was, "really frightening when pissed off." That was a fact, not a question. Again his eyes darted to the pillar of smoke in the distance.

"I see," was all she said.

"Have we met before?" Knives turned to face her his hand dropping to his side. "Before the incident at City Hall I mean?"

"Possibly." Raven's eyes did not meet Knives'. Her head was slightly turned, and occasionally would nod her head, as if she was listening to someone else talking. "You need to leave this place as soon as possible." Their eyes met for a moment and she turned and headed back to the elevator.

"Hey wait!" Knives called to her retreating form. Moving with surprising speed she disappeared down the stairwell door positioned to the elevator's left. Knives ran to catch up with her, but she had locked the door behind her. He pulled and tugged at the door to no avail, it was constructed more solidly than it looked. The second option was to take the elevator, but he had no idea where she was heading.

There was no point in getting worked up about it, he didn't have much desire to stay here any longer than was necessary. Besides he'd probably see her tomorrow when Robin called for a group meeting. But that's not what was bugging him.

"She definitely knows more than she's telling." Anyone could tell she hadn't been subtle about it. But why would she choose not to tell him? He wish he knew.

He yawned deeply and his jaw cracked in protest. Fatigue and loss of heat had taken their toll. All he wanted now was to place his head on a nice soft pillow and maybe dream of familiar things. 'Yeah, that would be good,' he thought as his finger pressed the elevator call button.

................................................................................................

"You're a coward!" The voice in her head berated her. "He was right there! A quick shove and he'd be sleeping with the fishes now."

"Shut up!" Raven growled a nearby stair railing was wrenched from it recess in wall. It gave a metallic shriek as unseen hands bent and molded it like a giant obscene pretzel. Every time the voice in her head spoke she could feel it wrestle for use of her powers.

"That one is a danger to everyone around you. He should have stayed dead 2 years ago. You need to finish the job, because I tell you to."

"I will not let you harm him or anyone else." Raven collapsed and fell back onto the stairs. The former rail continued to change shape and form ever more impossible shapes.

"You have no choice in the matter my dear Raven. Rage will consume you! You will take his life, it is the only way to save yourself."

"No! Get out of my head!" Raven screamed. Her head felt hot, very hot. In her horror she didn't realize the rail above her was glowing white hot and melting. A rain of molten slag started to drop all around her. Some of it dropped on her clothes and burned its way through to the skin beneath. Some dotted the exposed skin of her legs and stared its fiery consumption. The pain was constant never fading, her clothes had caught fire, soon she would be burned alive on the spot.

"Surrender your power to me and I'll do what is necessary, or die here." The voice laughed and laughed, "Either way one of you must die today." Raven couldn't think through the intense torture and struggle to stay in control.

"I won't allow that father." Raven gave her final defiant gesture before she slammed her head into the concrete wall as hard as she could. If she must die, at least she could elevate the pain. Her head exploded into a flash of color as sparkles danced across her vision and he smashed her head a second time and lost consciousness.

................................................................................................

When she awoke, still she laid upon the stairs where her flaming end had occured. But apart from a splitting headache she seemed to be all right. Her clothes were whole and her skin was still unblemished. The metal rail laid next to her in a dozen or more bent pieces, but it had not melted. Yet the whole stairway looked as if someone had taken a machine gun and sprayed bullets in random directions. Hundreds upon hundreds of holes dotted the concrete wall.

Fits of coughing spasmed her lungs as they tried to remove the large amount of concrete dust she must've inhaled. Her mouth felt as if she had been chewing sticks of chalk for dinner and she was thirsty, desperately so.

Her hand gingerly touched her head where it had hit the wall, and quickly pulled it back. The whole of her head on the right side was swollen. It was sore and intensely tender to the touch. Yet she signed with relief. She was still alive and the voice was gone, for now, but she could still fell its presence. Somewhere in her mind HE was still there. They had been wrong to think the 3 of them could've defeated him. No, they had simply imprisoned him inside her head and now he still sought to control her.

Speaking of her head, she needed to see a doctor A.S.A.P. She might have caused some serious damage to herself, but just as importantly she needed to tell the others about what had happened. They were all in danger, not just Knives and herself, everyone.

................................................................................................

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"I gave her some painkillers and a dose of sleep medicine. It'll be awhile before she wakes up." Replied Knives. "We should get her to a proper hospital, I'm not confident enough in my own skills to attempt surgery myself."

Knives took a seat next to BB. Cyborg and Starfire were also there sitting upon the large couch in the main room. Robin stood before the group, as leader it was hisduty to moderate the group.

"Oh man, first Money now this." Cyborg slowly shook his head.

"Sadness seems to follow us like a Slythhorn hunter." Starfire observed.

"A wah?" Beast Boy raised a brow.

"On my world there is a hunter who feasts upon children who drift away from their families." Starfire answered a look of mild fear spread across her features. "I too was hunted once by such an evil being. Even when I returned to my family it never gave up the hunt."

"So what happened to it?" BB again asked, but Starfire did not answer back. She just closed her eyes and sat quietly.

"All right everyone," Robin clapped his hands for attention, "now is not the time to mope. We need to discuss recent events, but before we do that we need to inform Beast Boy and Starfire on the battle against Money and why we had detained Raven."

"Yeah dude, I'm tired of being kept in the dark"

"Ok," Robin took a deep breath, "it was shortly after you and Starfire left..."

................................................................................................

It all came to a head, shortly after they confronted Money in front of the nearly destroyed Central Bank. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg attacked Money head on like they had before. The plan was for the 3 of them to distract him, while Knives came from behind and, using the last of Robin's Cryofreeze grenades, would stop Money in his tracks, literally. Money didn't know about Knives that was their advantage. Once Money was taken care of, they could disarm Money's power pack at their leisure. At least that was how it was suppose to work.

There were two problems; first was that Money was mentally unstable and highly erratic, second was Raven, she was already injured and control over her powers teetered on the brink. A wrong move here could send either, or both, dangerously out of control.

They gave Knives 5 minutes to circle around the bank and came in from the back door, so to speak. However Money's efforts to break the vault open seemed to be proceeding faster than first glance; they attacked early, that was their mistake. They had caught Money off-guard to be sure and had they waited the agreed 5 minutes Knives would've been in the perfect spot to attack and would've ended it right then and there.

But Knives was not in the perfect spot. In fact he was in the absolute worst spot.

The premature attack caused Money to retreat, if but briefly. He was insane, not stupid. If he hadn't retreated, the 3 teens would've been all over him before he had time to recall his major defenses, which had been sawing away at the vault. He and Knives collided roughly the aftermath of which cause Knives to drop the grenade which detonated harmlessly, freezing a pile of debris cold.

Their surprise attack ruined, Knives kamikaze charged Money who effortlessly backhanded him across the face. He flew back and crashed into the block of ice, momentarily stunned. Then all hell broke loose.

Raven finally lost her cool. Darkness erupted from her clothes and enveloped her body in a sea of dark energy. The power that she struggled day after day to keep in check was once again unleashed. Her eyes glowed an unnatural tone of red, and her breaths came out as hisses and whispers. A hand the color of coal whipped out and grabbed Money around the waist. He screamed in primal fear as she dragged him towards herself. His defenses attacked her; the money swirled about her like a swarm of angry bees. Every time an attack found its mark it cut through only the dark energy, which quickly re-healed itself. It was possible that Raven no longer possessed a physical body, that she was pure energy now, or that Money only managed to hit an illusion resembling Raven.

"Darkness will consume you." Is what Raven had said when she had first grabbed Money.

Robin and Cyborg hadn't been idle, they shouted out to Raven. They implored her to come to her senses. Nothing they said seemed to work, and there was no telling what would happen if Money became submerged in her dark energies, who had passed out from shock, the coins and bills falling to the ground harmless once again.

Knives had recovered as well and joined in the futile attempt to calm the enraged Raven. Robin and Cyborg were nearly on top of Raven, they looked ready to physically restrain her, if that was possible. Knives ran toward Money, wrapped his arms around him and started pulling away from Raven. A second hand reached out and grasped Knives around the neck, slowly strangling and drawing him in. Robin and Cyborg reaching for Raven had only gotten their arms caught in the swirling energies. Nothing could hold back this human tornado as all 4 of them were slowly dragged in.

................................................................................................

It was dark, cold, and lonely. Robin looked around for the others but could not find a single living soul. There was nothing to see, hear, touch, taste, or smell; only darkness.

But there was emotion.

Anger made up most of it; loneliness, helplessness, despair were there; fear, loss, and jealously too. There was also something else, something familiar. Out of all of the negativity there was a single point of hope. It's meaning was beyond him at the moment. He needed to find the others and get out of here.

There was no telling how much time had passed, when Robin heard someone call his name. He didn't have to see who called to know who it was.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted back and immediately an answer came back.

Robin and Cyborg were together again after only exchanging names a half dozen times. They both agreed to escape this null reality and set out to see if they could find the others.

"Hey Robin." Said Cyborg

"What?"

"Do you think this is what Dr. Light experienced that time?"

The first time they had seen Raven go berserk and pull someone into her dark energies, Dr. Light in this case, he had briefly disappear under her cloak only to reappear seconds later in less than A1 shape. Maybe to the Titans he had only disappeared for a few seconds, but to Dr. Light it had been an immeasurable amount of time. Robin could certainly see how wandering in this negative atmosphere could drive someone mad after prolonged exposure.

"That won't happen to us." Robin gave a smile of reassurance. But as soon as he did, the despair and helplessness doubled in strength and quickly wiped the smile away. It was like carrying a heavy weight on your back, it drove you down into the ground and seemed to get even heavier as you got weaker.

But there was that light of hope. It hovered just out of reach, like an unknown source of light in a darkened room. Always there, helping, yet beyond your vision. He focused on it; blocking out all the other emotions. When he did this, he realized why he had been unable to recognize it at first.

It was love.

But not the kind of love between a man and woman; no, this was the kinship of family. However, Robin knew Raven hated her father, so it must be the love of her mother. It made sense, this feeling of protection and peace. Robin remembered his own parents; they both had died years ago in a tragic accident and he had never been the same. Nothing he ever did would fill that gap, nothing could ever replace his parents.

Loneliness, despair, all of the other emotions surfaced. Robin collapsed under the heavy weight. He didn't want to be here any more, this oppressive feeling would drown him. He understood better now, Raven that is, just a little better.

An explosion of light blinded him, as he was suddenly thrust back into existence.

................................................................................................

In the aftermath of the nightmare they came to discover that 10 minutes had passed since they had been drawn in Raven. In those 10 minutes she had continued the work Money had started. The bank, and all the building surrounding the it for half a football fields length had been leveled. Thankfull noone had been hurt, since everyone had long since evacuated the surrounding area when Money attacked.

As for Money, well, they did eventually find what was left of him. More importantly they found Knives again who clutched the battery pack in his arms. He didn't look much worse than Robin and Cyborg did, logically he had experience the same thing the other two had. However his eyes were red and tears still slid down his cheeks. He had obviously experience something far different, or that he was just Achluophobic. But when they asked about it, he said he couldn't remember.

After that they found Raven asleep under some rubble, thankfully with no further injuries apart from the one in her side. They informed the authorities that the situation had been taken care of and returned to Titans Tower. On the way back, they grew concerned about Raven, when she woke up would she be back to normal or would she go off the handle again. Cyborg, knowing about the prison level in the Tower suggested that they put her there until they were sure it was safe, but Robin would not have it. He would not lock up one of his friends despite what had occurred.

In the end Knives convinced Robin that it was the best thing to do. It was only a temporary arrangement; to protect her as well as everyone else, and not as if they were doing it out of anger or spite.

................................................................................................

After completing the story Robin stood back and waited for Beast Boy and Starfire to fully absorb it. Both of them looked stunned beyond words.

"Wow..." was all Starfire could manage. BB on the other hand surprised everyone when he suddenly jumped off of the couch and shouted,

"The mirror!"

"Right! Of course." Cyborg caught on right away.

"What mirror?" Robin asked suddenly very interested. In his experience if BB said something and Cyborg immediately agreed with it, then it must be good. Understandably it didn't happen very often.

"Remember last time," BB was beside himself with excitement, "Me and Cyborg went to Raven's room to apologize and I found that mirror. It sucked us in."

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been all up in her magic mirror popping zits. Also YOU went to apologize, I went along to make sure you did." Cyborg added.

"Dude, you busted down her door but good, so you had to apologize too."

"Whoa calm down you two." Robin interposed himself between them.

"Please tell us about friend Raven's mirror." Starfire said.

"When Raven last had her 'I am the incarnation of evil' fit we discovered a magic mirror in her room which transported us into her mind." BB explained, "There we found this freaky red demon guy with four eyes and bad breath, going 'Rage will consume you' stomping around like he owned the place and blowing stuff up."

"Right," Cyborg agreed, "Raven, BB and I fought and beat him the stuffing out of him. We though that was the end of it, but that might not be the case. He could have returned."

"So...," Knives was having a little trouble following, "your saying you entered her mind through a magic mirror and That sounds a little too much like 'Alice in Wonderland' and a bit absurd."

"Or 'Through the Looking Glass,'" added Robin.

"Even better," Knives said sarcastically. "So why don't we all pack up and go for a nice holiday romp through another person's most inner thoughts. But not just any other person, this is Raven we are talking about. Not content with getting sucked into her dimension of darkness and despair once already, you now want to return for an encore?"

"I think what BB is trying to say is that we should all go through the magic mirror back into her head for a brief peek to make sure everything is alright and if that big red bad-ass demon just happens to be there, let it eat laser" Cyborg finished with an intimidating point of his sonic cannon towards Knives.

"That's what I've been saying." BB waved his arms and smiled his approval.

"That's the metaphorical equivalent of sticking your head in a lion's mouth while smacking his love spuds with a wet towel, Cyborg. Total Insanity. You can count me out." Knives sounded final on this one.

"Suit yourself." Said Robin with a shrug, "Ok everyone, get something to eat and get ready. In about an hour well head on in."


	11. Nevermore, Once Again part 1

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 10: Nevermore, Once Again.

"Raven's Mind for Dummies: Chapter 1 - Introduction. Whilst traversing the intertwining synapse highways of goth girls' Id, ego, and super-ego, it is duly important to keep these three points in mind:

It is DARK; be sure to have a several flashlights equipped at all times, with plenty of spare batteries.

It is DANERGOUS; always pair up for your travels with at least 1 other good friend. One who, ideally, doesn't know what he's gotten himself into and with plenty of spare weaponry. Especially beware of the midget kamikaze raven birds, with big teeth and freaky red eyes.

It is SPOOKY; so pack several pairs of clean underwear and don't forget your 'brown alert' emergency funds for your concluding stop at the dry cleaners."

In his mind's eye he could already imagine it. If Beast Boy ever got around to writing it, this is how it would go.

In front of him was a deep violet school backpack, into which he packed the uneaten tofu burgers from the previous dinner, checking for the third time that he had indeed packed spare undergarments and an extra uniform. Also contained within, was a high-beam flashlight with spare batteries and bottled water.

The first time they had gone into Raven's mind, they had had help navigating the landscape from the various personified aspects of her personality. This time it would be different. There was no telling what effect Trigon's presence had, and Raven's mind was in no shape to help. The latter due to a combination of blunt head trauma and a drugged induced, unconscious state of being. There was no telling how long they'd be in there or what they might encounter. But one thing was certain; they would not come back until they had cleansed Trigon's taint. Beast Boy promised himself that.

................................................................................................

One hour later the 4 Teen Titans sat down in the main room, forming a semi-circle, with Knives standing a generous distance away from them. In the midst of the Titans, was Raven's Magic Mirror looking harmless on the carpeted floor. BB had once described it as a beauty mirror, but the creepy Goth-themed frame and handle, that surrounded the impossibly reflective glass, said, 'Keep away! This is one highly disturbed individual and you should not play with her things, if you know what's good for you.'

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, as well, all carried extra equipment on their persons or in bags for the journey ahead; food, water, and a few other essentials. Only Cyborg and Beast Boy had any experience of the world ahead and Robin suspected they hadn't even begun to scratch the surface behind Raven's nature. To Robin, she was almost as big a mystery as Slade and possibly more dangerous.

Slade.

Robin couldn't get his mind off of Slade. For the past hour all his thoughts fixed on Slade and wouldn't let go. It had been nearly two months since Robin had broken away from being Slade's apprentice. But the wounds had yet to heal. It was time for Slade to make a move. Robin felt certain that Slade would re-emerge soon. When and how, Robin couldn't be sure.

"Slade has a hand in this, I just know it." Robin thought to himself. "What has the puppeteer tied his strings to now?" Robin's fixation with Slade bordered on obsession. Had he told the others of his suspicions, they might've agreed with him, if not for the fact that he theorized Slade's involvement in everything slightly off norm.

"I will be prepared, Slade. When you show your face again, I'll be ready to take you down."

If Robin only knew....

................................................................................................

"So how do we enter the mirror?" Robin asked.

"Try the ON button." Knives called from his safe distance.

" Yeah, where's the remote? I think it needs new batteries, dude." BB smirked, "Or you just need to hit it a few times." He lifted the mirror and rapped it on the ground, lightly, a few times before Robin stopped him.

"Careful Beast Boy, don't break it." Robin's voice raised a few decibels in annoyance.

"Yes, Raven would be most displeased if you broke her mirror of magic," added Starfire.

Beast Boy gave a snort of displeasure, "I was only joking. No need to bite my head off."

"Now's not the time for jokes, BB." Robin scolded.

"It's never a good time, is it." BB whispered below his breath. "At least Knives can appreciate a good joke, right dude?" BB twisted around, to face Knives, as he said it and Knives nodded his head in agreement. It didn't seem fair, to BB that is, that the only person who seemed capable of sustaining a sense of humor, wasn't going to join them. He had to convince Knives to come along for the ride; at least the two of them could have a little bit of fun.

"I'm not going." Knives answered before Beast Boy had finished forming the question in his head. BB expression dropped like soggy bread.

"If he is brave enough," Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy, "to go back, so can all of us." BB wanted to protest the obvious insult but he choked back his objections.

"What are ya? A man or a munchkin?" Beast Boy added.

For a second, Knives seemed to seriously consider the question, before he knelt to the ground, did a funny little stub legged dance and sang in a high-pitched voice,

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ." Quickly regained his footing and escaped the room via the mess hall door. There was a crash of body meets wood as Knives collided with the dinner table, which he had forgotten took up a generous portion of the neighboring room, and ended with a one-sided dialog between himself and the table using a very, very creative assortment of colorful four-letter words.

"Who the hell put this table here!?"

Beast Boy brayed with laughter, only slightly more vigorous then the other Titans, apart from Starfire. It seemed that she didn't quite understand the slapstick element of human humor.

"A wizard?" She wondered, "Does he play pinball?"

"No that's a song, Starfire." Robin corrected, their laughter reinforced by Starfire's confusion. They laughed until their sides hurt, the stress of the last few days melting away in their amusement.

................................................................................................

Once they had sufficiently calmed down, 10 minutes later, there were several apologizes exchanged between Robin and Beast Boy. They all agreed that the last few days had been taxing and stressful and that there is always a little time for laughter. That was another save they owned Knives. If nothing else, Beast Boy was determined to get Knives on the team, once they returned from this assignment.

How to enter the mirror? That was the next step. Last time Beast Boy had held the mirror up to his face, unaware, as he usually was, at that time about the mirror's unique properties, he had commented about zits on his face, when the mirror had literally reached out to grab him. In Cyborgs attempt, to rescue Beast Boy, he had also gotten him self dragged down into the mirror world.

Beast Boy tried to re-create that very situation, but no matter how close to his face or what kind of face he made, or how many zits, real or implied, that he popped, the mirror remained silent. BB went a step further and started moaning to himself about his handsome good looks and how manly and irresistible he was to girls and even topped it off with a vain kiss to his reflection. Again the mirror taunted him with silence.

Then someone theorized, Cyborg actually, that is they brought the mirror closer to Raven they might get a stronger reaction. Thus they found themselves in the white sterilized interior of the medical unit. Forming a circle around Raven as she slept peacefully, they placed the mirror on her chest and placed both her hands on the handle.

................................................................................................

"What are you doing?" Knives looked at his watch, "It's been an hour since you started this ridiculous leisure curiosity."

"We've tried everything," said Robin, "talking to it, begging it, chants, spells incantations; we even tried insulting it and praising it. It just lays there."

"So does Raven," Knives observed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets assume that this mirror is indeed a portal to her mind,"

"Which it is, I should know." BB pointed at himself.

"I'd conclude," Knives ignored BB, "it's also linked to her physical condition."

"So to break it down" Cyborg picked up the mirror, "that as long as she remains unresponsive so will the mirror."

"Amazing it ever worked in the first place then." BB smiled

"Can you revive her long enough for us to use the mirror?" Robin asked, taking a few steps toward Knives.

"No," Knives yanked the mirror from Cyborgs hands. "It'll have to wait."

"Healer Knives is right," agreed Starfire, "friend Raven needs her time to recover from her struggle."

"Doctor's orders." Knives said, half joking half serious. He held up the mirror and peered at his reflection, "and what sort of mind has a mirror this unfashionable?" To answer that question Beast Boy transformed himself into an adult raven bird, flew over, and perched him self on-top of the mirror and pecked it a few times before reforming back to normal, "Quoth the raven: Nevermore." BB recited, probably the only line he remembered from that poem. Knives held the mirror out to Robin, who reached out to accept it.

As soon as Robin touched the mirror, the ceiling lights directly overhead flickered briefly. Everyone looked up to investigate the strange phenomenon. As their eyes grazed the incandescent lights embedded in the ceiling momentarily before the power was cut and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What just happened?" BB and Cyborg asked in unison. Beast Boy reached into his pack for the flashlight. Groping blindly in the dark, it was no easy task to find it. Fortunately for Cyborg, he had a flashlight already built into his arm, an especially powerful one too. He ignited its powerful radiance and one side of the room was vibrantly lit. Basking in the light, Beast Boy was alone. Cyborg quickly paned his armed around the perimeter of the room and found no one else.

The others were gone, including Raven. Only the impression of her body, on the mattress, remained.

"Where'd everyone go?" BB lit his own flashlight.

"Search me," Cyborg replied bemused, "Someone has cut the power too. I'm gonna find the circuit breakers." Cyborg walked over to the door and it opened automatically despite the loss of power. What he saw before him, immediately recognized. An infinite, star filled, blackness as far as the eye could see, permeated only by a long narrow, rocky path leading to the horizon and a halo of pulsing red that hung in the sky like an evil sun casting that corrupted everything it's bleak radiance touched.

They were back in Raven's mind, just Cyborg and Beast Boy, once more.


	12. Nevermore, Once Again part 2

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 11: Nevermore, Once Again. (part 2)

Again, Teen Titans, in whole or part, is copyright Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I do not lay claim to any of the characters or elements except for Knives and the overall plot line of this work of fan-fiction.

................................................................................................

The automatic double-door closed behind them with a fizz of electronic machinery. To Beast Boy and Cyborg the sound seemed almost painfully loud in the settled silence of Raven's mind. The only sounds were of dirt being blown across their path by a light wind and their own hesitant footsteps. The silence was so complete that BB and Cyborg involuntarily started tiptoeing down the path wary not to attract any unwanted attention. Even now just the thought of the kamikaze raven birds sent chills down Beast Boys spine and he wanted to avoid them at all costs. Get the job done and get out was his plan, however his plan had called for a few more people than just Cyborg.

Transforming into a German Shepard dog, BB closed his eyes and listened for any sounds, especially those indicative of the other Titans or of enemies.

Nothing.

Flashlights were not necessary, in part, thanks to the black core sun, which hung overhead; a starless void in the night sky. A red halo aura pulsed and flowed along the outer perimeter, sufficient enough to illuminate their immediate surroundings adequately enough, and was the closest thing, the only thing, resembling actual light in this bleak wasteland. But even so, Beast Boy kept his flashlight on, carrying it in his mouth.

The passage of time ceased to have any influence or presence in this place. The land remained constant, unchanging. Even their footprints failed to leave any marks in the earth beneath them as the pair walked in silence. Beast Boy kicked a small stone, it tumbled and fell from the side of the narrow path and plummeted into the darkness below, never to be seen again, or so BB thought before a rock, that looked remarkably similar, struck him atop the head. A lesson he apparently needed to be reminded of; reality and physics also did not operate the status quo here.

Looking back upon the traveled path, he could just barely make out the medical lab doors from this distance. Which was saying a lot. The constant lack of proper lighting made the door seem all the further away. Finally Beast Boy could stand it no longer; returning to his human form, he cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Knives! Robin! Starfire! Where are you?"

Cyborg jumped back reflexively; frightened by Beast Boys sudden outburst, gasping in surprise as he did so. He held his index finger to his mouth to signal BB to quiet down, but BB's back was turned for him to view, but it was not necessary for neither of them said anything for countless seconds, waiting and hoping to hear a reply, so they waited,

And waited

And waited some more.

But still the silence was the only thing they heard. Finally Cyborg shook his head, tired of waiting for a reply that wasn't coming.

"I guess the others couldn't come along?" Cyborg whispered.

"Why are you whispering Cyborg?" Beast Boy said, not moving.

"Um...I don't know." still whispering

"What are you afraid of, dude? No ones going to hear us. Even those beady eyed crows would be something of a relief to all this quiet, we need some action around here." Beast Boy suddenly took off down the path, waving his arms and rapidly throwing taunts and insults to anything that had ears.

Cyborg readied himself to chase after Beast Boy and had taken a step forward prepared to launch himself into a full sprint, when someone wrapped their hands around his arm and pulled him back.

"No! You don't want to follow him, not that way." Spoke a melancholy and gray caped Raven, suddenly appearing beside him.

"Let me go, I have to follow him," protested Cyborg

................................................................................................

Beast Boy continued to run, unaware that he had left Cybrog eating smoke. He didn't care, he just wanted out of this place a.s.a.p. He continued on until his liner path brought him to a solid stone archway erected above the road. The archway looked old, yet solid, with minor breaks and cracks dotting its almost smooth surface. If Beast Boy had taken the time to notice, he would've discovered that it also leaned forward at a steep angle.

But by this time he was fairly worn down from his non-stop ridicule run and decided it best to stop for a rest. Coming to a halt just beneath the base of the archway, he leaned forward, hands on knees, and gasped for air to soothe his burning lungs. He still believed that Cyborg was right behind him and sat down, leaning against the stone pillar, to wait for his friend, when he noticed where he now was, he stared in confusion.

A grass field with peaceful rolling hills and a gentle river, winding it's way through, towards a strange yet exotic city settled quietly upon the horizon. A robust breeze ebbed along this green land the gentle sway of grass and smells of young vibrant flowers brought an overwhelming sense of peace to Beast Boys exhausted body. He gazed over this serene landscape. Last time he had been in Raven's mind, he had encountered a similar scene, but it didn't have a city or river, so where was he now?

The question froze in his mind when his sight fell upon the river. The water, it was the purest shade of blue that he had ever seen. His mouth went dry with thirst and he quickly found himself kneeling by the water's bank. He cupped some of the crystal blue water in his hands and was about to take a drink when he stopped, his mouth wide open.

Could he do it? Drink the water? True it looked real enough, felt cold and wet in his hands, and ran between his fingers just like the real thing, but this was Raven's mind. It was an unpredictable, rule defying, abnormal, and menacing place where things were not what they seemed.

But he was oh so thirsty!

After much soul searching and inner debate, Beast Boy decided that it wouldn't hurt if he tried just a little of the water, test it out. Surely she wouldn't be angered if he drank a itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, insignificant sip. Lifting a small pond in his cupped hands he tilted his head back and drank.

His eyes went wide with wonder. The water was as good as it looked. It had no taste, yet was cold, refreshing and pure. He could feel it travel down his throat and revitalize his body. He had never tasted anything so wholesome and fulfilling before. The minute amount he drank was enough to kill his thirst and wipe his fatigue completely. Despite his initial misgivings, he smiled contently.

"What the hell are you doing?" An enraged voice cut at Beast Boys side. His head snapped towards the voice and for a moment he felt relief at seeing Raven standing beside him, but only for a moment. Raven stood before him cloaked, with the hood up, in a shade of deep crimson, four black eyes, set atop an expression of loathing and disgust, looked over Beast Boy as if he was a nostril air in her food.

"Don't drink the water." She said, the cutting tone of her anger dulling slightly but still sharp enough to maim.

"Uh...sorry." Beast Boy chuckled tensely, his mouth forming a twitching smile that fought to become a frown.

"Sorry is not good enough."

"I'm so going to die." He contemplated while deciding on a suitable gravestone. He was caught completely off guard when she slapped him very hard the face.

"What are you doing here again anyway, freak? I know I never said, 'don't come back' but it was implied and I guess I mistook you for someone smart enough to figure it out."

The slap across the face did hurt physically, leaving a deep red mark where it had connected. But the hollow feeling of betrayal left the real deep pain, Raven had never hit him before. He never even considered the possibility that even a part of her wanted to hit him. He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't stop the tears.

Crimson Raven didn't give Beast Boy a moment to recover, "I don't know why you're here and I don't much care, but if you don't depart now, you'll see a side of me you won't much like."

Beast Boy sniffed back the tears, his sadness quickly turning to anger, "What are you going to do? Remove your clothes?" Beast Boy gave a squeak of surprise and clamped his hands over his mouth in startled realization. He was in for it now. When Raven was angry, it was considered beneficial to your continued existence if you did not aggravate her further. Unless you really did have a death wish or just liked watching random objects detonate. But then what did he do? Without thinking he went and insulted the personified, culmination of all of Raven's anger.

He retreated a few steps expecting the slaughter to begin any moment.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Crimson Raven expression changed from loathing to mischievous in one flowing motion. Without pausing she reached up with her right hand and undid the clasp that held the cape around her shoulders and let it fall to her feet. Clothed in only her leotard, Crimson Raven advance upon Beast Boy running her hands through her pitch black hair, pushing out her chest, and swinging her hips ever so slightly.

It was all happening too fast. He'd gone from confusion to sadness, to anger, shock, surprise and finally utter bewilderment; Beast Boy's mind was swiftly on, what can only be described as, 'a voyage to trip out city'. He blushed the same color as Crimson Raven's clothes, unable to speak, unable to run, he could only stare at the sexy female strolling towards him His hands still in a death grip over his mouth..

She quickly finished off the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled her face close to his. On her face she wore a smile, which on onther face might come off as coquettish, but on Crimson Raven it looked more like a mad threatening, leer.

"Raven I...I...I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't thinking. Please don't" Beast Boy begged unable to break away from her, Raven's black eyes locked straight onto his. They seemed to hypnotize him, make him helpless to her advances. Like a trapped animal he desperately looked for a way to escape. This was all wrong, this couldn't really be Raven could it? A part of him said it was Raven, or at least a part of her, the anger, hatred, immoral, and malevolent side to her personality, perhaps.

"Don't fight it Beast Boy, embrace it." Crimson Raven whispered into his ear, "I'll make this a day you'll never forget."

Time was up, he had to escape now, or do something he would regret forever. There was only one way out now. Surrendering control over his legs he allowed himself to fall backwards into the river, taking Crimson Raven with him. When he hit the water, his breath caught, eyes opened in shock, and he clenched his teeth against the sudden sensation of being instantly submerged in ice-cold water.

Crimson Raven released Beast Boy, gave him a final look of profound anger, laced with disappointment, before using her legs to push off of him and propel herself towards the surface. Beast Boy took this opportunity to transform himself into a squid form and with what strength he had left, thrust himself down river before letting the natural current carry him away.

While floating downstream, his mind played through his encounter with Crimson Raven. He refused to believe that that 'thing' had anything to do, in whole or part, with the real Raven. But what was he to do? One thing was for sure, he needed to find Cyborg again, as well as the others, and tell them what happened. But they didn't need to know 'everything' that had happened. Best to save the both of them that embarrassment, it was the only decent thing he could do to make it up to her.

..........................................................................................

"We appear to be lost." Knives said in an unnecessarily sarcastic tone.

"I know, I know." Robin said flustered. "It all looks the same to me."

Ever since their arrival in Raven's mind they had been stuck in this accursed labyrinth. Wandering the dull gray halls for what must've been several hours. Worst of all they couldn't tell if the others had arrived safely as well.

"I at least hope the others arrived under better circumstances." Robin said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Finished Knives

................................................................................................

The sounds of several dozen alarms fell upon absent ears, as Titans Tower security system gave off the shrill cry of an intruder break in. Security cameras continued to fallow the 3 intruders while the footage was routed to computer screens for the Titans to watch. But of course they were all occupied elsewhere on another plane of reality.

"This is too easy." Jinx observed aloud with dissappointment

"Yeah, only those barf-brains would be so stupid to leave their place unguarded." Gizmo added.

The other companion, a huge muscular man with a lot of facial hair, nodded his head and followed it with a grunt of agreement.

"All we have to do is get the battery and get out." Mammoth reminded them.

"Sure, but not before we leave those snot nosed goodie-goodies a few 'surprises'."

................................................................................................

I have been thinking about this for some time and I finally settled on the perfect theme/image songs for Knives. 'Sinking' by The Cure. The somber music and lyrics fit the dark/angst side of his personality. On the other hand, to show his comedic nature and Beast Boy's as well, 'Slipin'N'Slidin'' by Jamiroquai.

For Raven I also came across a perfect image song, as well. "Darkness" by Disturbed. As for the other Teen Titans, I have not found any yet.

Oh and Peppermint Dream, if your reading this, I was listening to another song by Jamiroquai called 'Black Crow' and it reminded me of your O.C. Crow. Thanks for the inspiration for adding song to characters.

.............................................................................................


	13. Nevermore, Once Again part 3

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 12: Nevermore, Once Again. (part 3)

The gray-cloaked Raven standing in defiance before him was the persona of Raven's timidness, low self-esteem, and sadness. Timid Raven forever carried the look of someone who had never smiled before in their whole life. But at the moment she was acting more aggressive than Cyborg had thought possible of her. Cyborg faked a slide to the left, she followed, then he ran down the past her right. However, Raven, again, followed his movements perfectly, using her self as an obstruction

"Why are you stopping me Raven?" Cyborg asked in a heated tone. Timid Raven's visibly cowered from his interrogative glare, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, yet she remained steadfast.

"Please don't yell at me." She wept, "I know you hate me for this, but Beast Boy is the only one who can face what's ahead." Cyborg loosened his expression; he didn't want to make her cry, but he couldn't leave Beast Boy alone.

"What's the deal Raven? What's ahead? Is BB in danger or not?"

"I can't say anymore, she might hear us." Timid Raven's looked around nervously, studying for movement.

"Who's she?" Cyborg noticed Raven's nervous glance. He too started looking for things he couldn't see, but feeling suddenly that he and Raven were not alone anymore. He scanned the area, using Night vision, Thermal and Ultraviolet modes. As far as his sensors could determine they were the only two living beings around. But he couldn't dismiss this cold feeling of dread, slowly growing beneath his skin; dread and panic; he broke into a cold sweat, his legs fidgeting, finding the need to suddenly be somewhere else.

"She is a part of me yet of someone else. She hates me and will do anything to stop you from succeeding."

"Then let me go help BB, he'll need my help!" Again, Cybrog tried to force his way past Timid Raven, but she remained unyielding like a brick wall.

"You need to find the others first. Only then can you defeat her."

"The others? They made it in as well."

"Yes, Robin and Knives are lost in the labyrinth and Starfire is roaming my past."

"Raven would you please be more specific." Cybrog was starting to get

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm so sorry about so many things I've done and said, but I can only show you the way now." Timid Raven raised her arms above her head and clasped them together while chanting the words to a spell. She spoke in hushed tones, not even Cyborg's mechanically augmented ears could pick up what she was saying.

As she chanted the ground began to shake. At first it was a mild vibration as if a train was passing nearby, but steadily rose in strength till it nearly cause him to loose his footing. Then it was gone. Timid Raven opened her eyes and released her grasping hands; leveling her index finger at an object behind Cyborg's back.

"Take that road and it will lead you to the labyrinth, please save the others. Your enemy has become stronger since you last fought her?"

"You mean that freaky-deaky demon dude from before was a she?" Cyborg was shocked, "but I thought that was your father?" Timid Raven just shook her head, sadly.

"That's what I thought too, but she only used my fathers appearance. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before." She started to weep again.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her, "it's not your fault. She tricked us all, but who is this person then?"

"Her name is Id and she's one of my father's guardians."

"Wha? His guardian?"

"My father has three guardians: Jiga, ChÅego, and Id. They protect him, carry out his commands, and are his eyes and ears into the outside world."

"What's she doing here? Your father too cowardly to face the Teen Titans himself?" But Timid Raven only shook her head a second time.

"I do not know, but she seems to want to bring about either Knives', or my own, death."

"Not gonna happen!" Cyborg stood erect, cycling his cannon a few times. "As long as the Teen Titans are here, Id's gonna have to deal with all of us."

................................................................................................

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called out, but she couldn't even hear herself over the constant shouting. Ever since she had entered into Raven's psyche she had been meandering amongst a large group of rambunctious children. The children all behaved in the most undisciplined fashion, running this way and that, playing all matters of Earthen child games that Starfire did not understand nor ask about.

All of the children ignored her, never paying her any concern, even when she addressed them directly they refused to acknowledge her presence. But she was sure they could clearly see her. Several time she had seen, in peripheral, a few pointing directly at her commenting on something; with looks suggesting they recognized her. They were careful to avoid colliding with her as they ran about played their juvenile activities.

Now Starfire didn't know much about how Earth people raised their children, but even she understood that something was clearly wrong with this place. It was dirty and rundown. A large mesh fence surrounded the premises, which consisted of a parking lot, leading to the only gate in the fence, a playground and a large building four stories high. The building was a dirty white color in the places where the paint still remained on the walls. Most of it had long since peeled off with age and from weather corrosion, elsewhere the plaster walls showed through; a stained yellow-tan color.

While the grounds were mostly free from random pieces of discarded trash, the smell of decay, like a compost pile, hung loosely in the air. Starfire only noticed it when she took a deep breath. The biggest trouble came from the lack of parental guidance. Amongst the 40 or so children moving chaotically around, only a small handful of adults, with faces suggesting a desire to be anywhere else, reigned over the children's games.

Starfire didn't know the time, but the sun was half way below the horizon line and had been slowly sinking further down since she'd been here.

"Alright children, playtime is over, get inside and ready for dinner." An elderly lady called from the building's front door. It seemed as if her body was wasting away even while she still lived; thin, and lanky she was as she sat half crumpled in her wheel chair. But her smile and the defiant flicker in her eyes said she wouldn't give up the ghost with out fight.

All the children dutifully obeyed without question, forming in a perfect single file, they quietly shuffled into the building's interior. Starfire was about to leave when she thought she'd spotted a familiar face amongst the assembled children.

"It's most doubtful," is what she wanted to say, but then remembered where she was, so it was entirely possible. Starfire, with no hesitation, followed the children in. Passed the narrow decrepit wooden door, the building opened up into a marginally sized lobby. Several used seats stood lined up on the right side wall, while the receptionist, a young woman, sat behind a worn wooden desk, shifting through a pile of paperwork. She didn't acknowledge Starfire's presence, or didn't care. The smell of old dry wood assaulted Starfire's nostrils and she sneezed.

"Bless you." A youthful voice said.

Starfire turned toward the owner of the voice, sitting among the lobby chairs was the child that Starfire had been seeking out.

"Raven?" Starfire said amazed at the uncanny resemblance. The young Raven titled her head slightly, obviously confused.

"How do you know my name?" Young Raven asked back. The Youth was not very tall, her feet barely touched the floor yet, she still had the diamond shaped Amethyst mark on her forehead, and her hair was still the deep shade of lavender. She was old enough for Starfire to recognize her, but that was all.

Everything else about this young Raven was changed from the Raven Starfire knew. Her whole body radiated a youthful energy and naiveté; in addition, her voice, didn't have the low, reserved, grown up quality to it. But a child's higher pitched, faster, and more innocent manner. The Coup de' grace was her clothes. Not the usual dark gothic cape and leotard; nothing even remotely resembling it, but a dress of the kind a young girl would wear to Sunday school.

Starfire was beyond words. Could this child be the Raven she knew; even her name didn't fit anymore. Starfire would've imagined her name to be Dove or Swan; at least they would fit her far better

"Are you a Teen Titan?" The young Raven broke Starfire's silent reverie. She had notice the communicator that was clipped to the top of Starfire's skirt. Young Raven's eyes light up with curiosity, "Big brother has never mentioned you before? Are you a new member?"

"You have a brother?"

"Well," the child Raven look away, embarrassed, "He's not really my brother, but he's taken care of me since mother passed away. He's a Teen Titan too and he always comes and visits me." She shined a smile that seemed to encircle the whole of her face.

There were many questions that Starfire wanted to ask. She had been told that Robin and Raven had originally founded the Teen Titans together, now it seemed that they had existed back even when Raven was still a child, but this was a question that would have to wait until the real Raven was revived.

"What's his name?" Starfire found herself asking. She was genuinely curious about this boy that young Raven had mentioned. She had never heard of him before from the real Raven. Whenever someone asked about her family, she always managed to change the subject or avoid the question entirely.

"Shouldn't you already know him? You're a Teen Titan just like him?"

"I have only just joined forces with them today." Starfire gave her most innocent smile. The young girl considered Starfire's words briefly.

"His name is Xavier," she giggled, "but I like to call him, Eugene because it annoys him."

The creaking of the front door broke their conversation short as one of the adults, who had been watching over the children in the playground, entered the room.

"Raven your brother is here." The man said mildly, and without another word exited the room. Raven leaped from her chair and sprinted out the door, which slammed closed behind her. Starfire tried to follow, but when she turned the door handle, she found it locked. She jiggled the handle several time, still it remained unyielding to her efforts. She turned expecting to ask the receptionist for a key or something, but the receptionist was gone. So had the desk and the chairs. Even the smell of which had moments ago filled the room had vacated. Nothing was left save for the walls.

A bright flash of light filled the room for a brief instant. It's sudden entry made Starfire's heart jump in her chest as a deep rumbling sensation shook the ground. Then an ear-piercing explosion tore the walls from their resting places, breaking them like a hammer striking glass. Starfire jumped to the ground, hands on head, as wood splintered and flew over her. A nuclear burnt her exposed skin and set her clothes on fire as a pillar of fire accompanied by a mushroom cloud erupted over the distant landscape reducing everything around her to a barren ash wasteland.

Then it was over. Once again Starfire found herself back in the dark passages of Raven's mind. Her clothes were burnt and torn in places, but physically she hadn't sustained any injury, but mentally she was exhausted, as well as confused. Things weren't adding up, had her friends lied to her about the Teen Titans?

The red halo sun seemed to look down upon her smiling in satisfaction as she quietly cried, alone.

................................................................................................

"Are you ok?" Robin turned to Knives, who had gone paler than even Raven on a bad day.

"Ever get that feeling that a ghost just grabbed your shoulder?" he replied in a strained and frightened voice. He gazed over the tall barren walls of the maze. "Something terrible just happened, I can feel it."

"What are you saying." Robin was growing more concerned.

Knives shook his head, "I don't know, but we need to get out of here."

"Beast Boy said something about Raven helping them out last time. We should try calling for her help."

Robin and Knives started calling out, in no particular direction, Raven's name asking for help out of the labyrinth.

"Took you long enough to finally ask directions." A green suited Raven berated the two boys, as she walked from behind a wall corner.

Again, Teen Titans, in whole or part, is copyright Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and DC Comics. I do not lay claim to any of the characters or elements except for Knives and the overall plot line of this work of fan-fiction.


	14. Nevermore, Once Again part 4

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 13: Nevermore, Once Again. (part 4)

"Feels good to be out of there." Knives stretched his arms, "It was like being pressed in a vice." Behind him was the beginning of the winding labyrinth, which looked innocent enough from the outside, but the inside was a nightmare of twisting corridors and countless dead ends. Knives, and Robin, were both lucky that they had help getting out in the form of a Green colored Raven. Or rather Raven's Courageous, Tomboyish, and Gun-ho side of her personality.

"You boys are useless without me helping out." Raven said through a pride filled smile on her face. Robin and Knives look at Raven as if she were mad, but didn't say anything in response.

"So where do we go from here?" Knives quietly asked Robin, ignoring Green Raven.

"Right now we only have this one path." Robin pointed down the single road.

"At least there's something in this gloom." Knives said, referring back to the time they had spent inside Raven when she had gone beserk. "Can't say I find the sun an improvement though," He looked up at the red halo.

"Are you guys listening?" Green Raven said jumping in front of them to get attention. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore a girl?" she was clearly agitated.

"Your too much a tomboy to be saying that." Knives said trying to sound serious, but he couldn't hide a smirk. Robin smiled too, but Green Raven wasn't as amused, in fact she grew more frustrated.

"At least I'm more man than you!" Green Raven struck back.

"That's probably true since your more butch than most weightlifters." Knives didn't get angry; he got even. Robin looked uneasy, and was actually backing away from Knives.

Without warning Green Raven kamikaze charged at the source of her anger while bringing her fist in an upward arc. Robin closed his eyes, but heard a loud crunch. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Knives flying up and over Green Raven's head. To finally land with a heavy thump on the ground.

"Hall-Right! Whoo ho!" Green Raven cheered her victory.

"He was asking for that one." Robin was shocked.

..........................................................................................

"Owww, that really hurt you know." Knives protested for the second time. But not about the fact that she had punched him very hard, but that she had dragged him by his feet, rather than wait for him to wake up.

"We needed to get up and get gone, but you were holding us up," was Raven's reply, with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"There is nothing important enough to warrant dragging me across the pavement." He said as he massaged his jaw.

"So it's not important that we find the others as soon as we can, and defeat the enemy," Robin gave Knives a choose-your-words-carefully expression.

"No That's what's important to you. I never wanted to be here, I thought I had made that quite clear."

Robin shook his head, "I know you did, but why do you not want to help? Don't be heartless."

"Yeah, don't wimp out on us now!" Green Raven scolded, her hands on her hips.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to get involved."

"Then why did you?" Robin was near shouting.

"What do you mean?"

Robin held up four of his fingers and started to count down, "First you saved Raven, whom you didn't know, from being kidnapped, second, you helped us fight Money, third, you healed Beast Boy's injuries, and finally, you aided Raven with her wounds. You've never asked for anything in return and were usually the first to volunteer your aid." Robin and Green Raven both stared at Knives, waiting for a reply. Knives' mouth opened and closed, searching for a reply.

"Alright," he sighed and turned to Green Raven, "show me the way Raven." Then he turned to Robin, "But after this, I'm gone, understand."

Robin couldn't understand. Since the battle with Money, Robin was starting to believe more stongly that the Teen Titans needed to increase their ranks. To bring in more skills and varieties of power and expertise beyond what the current 5 members had. Knives medical skills would have made a fine addition and to be honest, new recruits were few and far in between. Terra being the only noteworthy candidate in past months. Both Beast Boy and Starfire seemed to have taken a liking to this newcomer, and he to them, but even so Knives was still set upon leaving as soon as possible.

He seemed to be running from something. Robin hadn't noticed it before, but Knives seemed to always be in a nervous and slightly paranoid state. Occasionally Robin had caught sight of Knives turning to look behind his back, as if someone was stalking him.

"Ok, I understand." Robin agreed. "But I'll want you to answer a few questions before you go."

"Ok" Knives very nearly rolled his eyes. "Not if I can help it," he thought.

"I have a question before we kick some bad-guy butt." Green Raven chimed in. "Your pretty good with medicine and stuff, have you ever heard of a guy named Dr. Intou?"

"Can't say that I have." Knives replied a little too quickly. "Why?"

"I don't know, his name has been going around and around in my head all day, like I know it from somewhere."

"Well that's not important right now," stepping in Robin, "We can't delay any longer in our mission."

"Yes, we must gather all the others together. The other Ravens should be leading our friends to where we need to go."

"You mean there are more of you?" Knives and Robin asked simultaneously.

"No Duhh! Weren't you listening to Beast Boy when he explained the whole multiple personality sides, thing."

"Hearing about it is one thing..." Robin reasoned, "Seeing it is another."

"So on the outside you're an emotional retard, but inside you're a schizoid. Oh what have I gotten myself into, literally?"

A flash of violent movement and Knives found himself flat on the ground again.

"Care to repeat that rusty?" Green Raven stood over Knives.

Feeling his jaw, to make sure nothing broke this time, "No sir." He grumbled sarcastically.

.............................................................................................

Starfire unsteadily regained her ground, her eyes red from tears. Still unsure as to what happened, she surveyed the area. All signs of the orphanage had disappeared, so had the surrounding playground and fence. But Starfire understood that what she had seen was one of Raven's memories. There was just so much that didn't make sense, so much missing information. Starfire didn't know much about Earthly ways, but even she could recognize a paradox when she saw one.

Weary and confused, she started walking down the single path for her to follow. As she walked, the wounded and confused state of her mind slowly started to reassemble and clear. It was like trying to get up and out of bed after only 2 hours of sleep, that was the closest she could describe the feeling. More than anything she just wanted to get this over with and to sleep for a day. But after the initial fatigue, she was walking with more certainty and with greater confidence in herself and the mission.

Sometime later, as she continued down the lonely path, she could hear a scratchy hissing sound coming from somewhere down the road. The sound grew louder as she walked. Every few steps she could swear she heard voices amongst the grating noise. It sounded like a radio receiving a poor connection, broadcasting static.

Further still down, she noticed a small yellow speck on the horizon that seemed to also be where the static was coming from. As the speck grew in size, with each passing step, Starfire notice that it was a person kneeling besides the road, silently but desperately trying to tune an old radio. Or to be more specific, it was Raven, garbed in a bright yellow cape, with a pair of bifocals resting upon her nose. The glasses gave Raven a more intelligent and calm look, and not a nerdy or unpleasing appearance. It was almost as if she were made for glasses but they still felt, to Starfire, a bit out of place at the same time, maybe because she simply was not used to seeing Raven in glasses.

Yellow Raven continued to tune the radio, her eyes slowly panned to look at Starfire. She gave Starfire a knowing nod of the head and went back to her activity.

"She is one of the other Ravens." Starfire thought, remembering Beast Boy and Cyborgs account of their first adventure here. Starfire reasoned, correctly, that this yellow Raven was the smart, composed, and logical parts of the real Raven.

"Nothing is what it seems to be." Suddenly, and devoid of emotion, Yellow Raven spoke. "Time is not progressive to a linear experience. It bends on itself to repeat the mistakes of a lives lost and forgotten." She continued in her monotone voice.

"Friend Raven, what do you speak of?"

"Dark hands manipulate from the shadows and friend becomes enemy. The future is what I see. Possibilities and tragedies are open for me to hear." As she spoke the static curtain on the radio finally cleared and a woman's voice was heard.

"And now the News," the announcer started, "yesterday in an abandoned water plant just outside the Jump City limits, the bodies of 5 apparent murder victims and a sixth severely wounded man were discovered. The man was immediately rushed to St. Gerome's Hospital, but died a short time later from his injuries. He has been identified as..." then the radio gave a final burst of static, and died.

Yellow Raven rose to her feet, she spoke to a fearful Starfire, "and you must follow me to Metrion's gate. The one who seeks dominion will be waiting for all of us there. You must destroy her to stop the past from repeating."

..........................................................................................

The scene was of utter chaos, Robin, Knives, and Cyborg were there, as well as Gray Raven, and Green Raven, but for added effect, Pink Raven, the happy and humorous one, decided to make an appearance as well. Apparently it started when Gray Raven made a comment on how Knives didn't like her, followed up by Green Raven giving Knives a noogie and calling him a jerk and ended in a shouting competition between Gray, Green, and Pink over where to go next to arrive at Metrion's gate, since the intersection they had arrived at had 2 possible routes to travel.

Without the real Raven to rein control over her various personalities, none of them could agree on anything. The scene was too much for the 3 boys to handle, watching Raven having a very heated, and colorful, squabble with herself. They were joined later by Starfire and Yellow Raven, which only added to the confusion. As Yellow Raven tried to end the argument using scientific thinking and logic, but when emotions are running high, logic can only fall on deaf ears.

The three boys and Starfire, knew that getting into an argument with Raven was a risky prospect indeed, but to interrupt and argument between 4 Ravens, was sheer psychosis. While they waited for the blaze to die down, they discussed, amongst themselves, their various experiences from each of their respective corners of Raven's mind.

Eventually their anger wore them down, finally allowing Yellow Raven to step in and suggest a levelheaded solution to the problem, they held a vote. It seemed like a good idea, but reached a dead end when Yellow and Gray Raven voted to go left, while Pink and Green Raven voted right.

And so the fight continued, unabated.

Starfire was the first to notice that Beast Boy had yet to arrive. But she had spoken too soon.

As if cued by Starfires' notice of his absence, Beast Boy arrived coming down the left path, carrying Orange Raven in his arms. Orange Raven, was the lazy and rude personality.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Orange Raven yawned and waved her arm before letting out a loud belch.

"Hoowa!," Green Raven let out a cheer, "I told ya'll it was right, in your faces." And Pink Raven giggled happily.

..........................................................................................

"Dude! She said she'd show me the way was too tired to walk." Beast Boy protested when Cyborg inquired about carrying Orange Raven.

"She's just a lazy good for nothing." Green barked at Orange, who just gave Green a lazy roll of her eyes and belched before falling asleep in BB's arms.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," Orange snored like a car being minced through a grinder, that was rusted and in bad need of oil, and she drooled. Everyone gave BB and orange a WIDE berth. Not wanting to get drool on them when Orange finished a snore. The bad part was when she stopped snoring; finally they though that she was finished. 8 seconds...9 seconds...10

"Hhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," Beast Boy cursed his luck for getting stuck with the freaks of Raven's nature.

"Could somebody please make her stop?" Beast Boy begged like his life depended on it.

"I'm not touching that with a 39 and a half foot pole." Cyborg couldn't help but stare at the trail of drool spilling onto BBs clothes. BB pleaded with the others, but all refused, while Pink continued her maniac giggled, finding nothing but humor in BBs suffering.

This continued on until the moderately sized group of 5 Ravens, 4 Titans, and Knives finally reached what the Ravens said was Metrion's Gate.

Strange that the path they had followed has only lead in a single, straight, line, yet seemed to lead into the sky, cause the gate, more like a portal, was in fact the black hole sun surrounded by the red halo. The path they had traveled ended with a straight plunge down ward into the mouth of the red-rimmed black hole.

"So that freaky red sun was the gate all along." Cyborg stated the obvious.

"So where does it lead to?" Robin asked as he looked over the edge of the path. Now that they were all close enough to peer down the center of the black hole, it was in fact swirling like a whirlpool.

Without answering Robin's question, each Raven, apart from Orange who continued to snore loudly, wrapped their arms around a Titan and lifted them off the ground. Starfire was the only one who didn't require flying assistance. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, still carrying Orange, and Knives protested the sudden air lift; feeling they knew what was going to happen next.

They did guess correctly, since all 10 of them plunged directly into the center of Metrion's Gate, Starfire following their lead.

.............................................................................................

My apologies to everyone, for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had real bad case of plot management. Since they've been playing all new episodes of Teen Titans I've been contemplating whether or not to include them in the plot, since the story I had penned down might contradict some of those episodes. But then this is my story so I can do what I want, right?

In other news, expect the final episode of "Nevermore, Once Again" next update. From there things will get even more exciting. Oh and one other thing, to continue with the whole music inspiration, I decided on a cool theme song. "So Far Away" by Stabbing Westward. I'm not too sure on an ending theme, so I'd appreciate some suggestions.


	15. Nevermore, Once Again part 5

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 14: Nevermore, Once Again. (Final)

"Pan **Metrion** Ariston" - Moderation in all things. 

Aristotle

The swirling dark energies circled around them, and seemed to pass through them, as they traveled down the cylindrical channel that was Metrion's Gate. Shortly after passing through the event horizon, the point of no return, the world seemed to slowly fade away. The experience was similar to passing through a veil of dense fog. It hid everything from your eyes and seemed to choke you with invisible hands

Down.

Robin strained his eyes to acknowledge any signs of his friends through the black curtain that isolated him from reality. It was just like being caught inside Raven when she trapped him, along with Money, the same feelings of loneliness and hopelessness. But he wasn't alone, he still had.... then he realized that Green Raven wasn't carrying him anymore, he was falling through space.. A moment of panic, before his body and mind realized he seemed to be falling in slow motion; indeed, it felt like riding in a slow elevator.

Down.

Passing through untold depths of Raven's mind, Robin immediately notice a change in atmosphere. The negative emotions that he was feeling were slowly fading away. Something inside Robin nagged at the corner of his mind, he had the though that he was no longer inside Raven's mind, that he'd somehow passed through some other portal, besides the mirror. There was another entrance to Raven's mind, that would explain how Id had invaded her mind. It wasn't the first time, but Robin thanked his luck that no one could get inside his head that easily.

And Down.

Robin shivered, he'd been so engrossed in his thoughts; he'd failed to notice how cold it had become. He rubbed his hands together for extra warmth; his breath was now visible in the fast dropping temperatures. Not only colder, but the air was becoming thinner. He was falling, yet he might as well be on the highest mountain; his breathing became short ragged gasps and his vision was narrowing, stars danced tauntingly before him. His lungs and brain both burned for air, he'd black out soon

D

O

W

N

His instincts told him to panic, but he fought it back. To panic, at this point, was the worst thing he could do. He trusted Raven; she wouldn't send all of them to their deaths like this. He needed to hold out and ride this thing through. His efforts were soon rewarded when, like a burst balloon, the atmosphere equalized and sweet, sweet air filled his lungs till he thought they'd burst. He took a few more deep breaths of air, his vision quickly returned to normal, at least, that's what he though till he got a good look of where he was.

An infinite expanse of sparkling diamonds stretched before him, set into a black curtain that encompassed everything around him. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and he wasn't seeing stars for lack of oxygen. He was seeing the real thing, real stars.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy said his voice filled with wonder. Robin took a closer look around him; all of the others were there, Starfire, BeastBoy, Knives, and Cyborg, including the 5 Ravens.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos," Five of the Raven's stood in a circle around everyone, quietly speaking the spell words; generating a protective bubble that sheltered everyone from exposure to space. Orange Raven, on the other hand, still snoozed happily, and very loudly.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," In this enclosed space, it seemed louder than ever before.

"Any chance we could eject her into space." Beast Boy cringed.

"I know where we are." Starfire announced shortly after looking 'upwards.' The other Titans followed her line of sight, but it wasn't hard to spot what she was looking at.

An impossibly huge nebula, stretching light years in every direction, like a formless color, of every possible tone, filled cloud of gas. Bright flashes of light, quickly and randomly, danced all along its massive expanse. All the Titans stared in awe at it's marvelous beauty. Except for Starfire, she knew where they were; she'd probably seen it many times before.

"Why did I not see it before?"

"See what?" Knives asked.

"In Raven's spell," Starfire continued, looking at the nebula, "she always uses the word Metrion and Azarath, but I didn't realize where I had heard those words before."

"What are you trying to say, Starfire?" Robin grabbed Starfire by the shoulders, to get her attention, buts he still stared into the nebula.

"Azarath was a planet, famous for it's rich culture, and a loyal ally with Tamaran, that used to orbited the Metrion star, before it went supernova. The nebula is all that remains."

"So that's what the Metrion Gate is, a portal home?" Cyborg took a sidelong glance at all the Ravens.

"But why is it in her head?" Knives finished.

"Why can't anything make sense around here?" BB scratched his head in frustration.

"So what happened?" Robin dropped his grip, when Starfire finally looked him in the eyes.

"I am not sure, it all happened shortly before I was born, but I do know that; Azarath was attacked by an evil people. They called Tamaran for assistance, but before any of our warriors could help, the sun and everything in the system was destroyed."

"Do you remember anything else?" Robin asked

"Well...I did know a few Azarians when I was growing up. That's where I learned about Azarath, but they didn't talk about it much."

"The destruction of your home-world can do that to people." Knives said.

"They managed to survive due to the sole fact that they were off-world at the time. So Raven..." Robin didn't get a chance to finish.

"What about me?" Crimson Raven smiled at the Titans. She hovered just outside the bubble, yet exposure to the vacuum didn't seem to affect her.

"Ahh keep her away from me!" Beast Boy gave a shout of surprise and possibly dread. Also, as if on cue, Orange Raven awoke from her slumber and sluggishly rose to her feet.

"So you finally appear, Id." Cyborg left hand opened up; the sonic cannon sounding off a charge of energy. Yet Id only seemed to smile all the bigger.

"Since you know who I am, you should also know what I want."

"We won't let take Raven!" Robin shouted his defiance whilst drawing his metal bo-staff. Id ignored him and scoffed.

"You can have her, I want Knives"

"Like hell you are!" Knives told exactly what he thought of that.

All of the Titans prepared for a fight, but inside the bubble, there wasn't much they could do. Especially since Id was on the outside. Starfire, being Tamaranian could survive in space; jumping out of the sphere, she interposing herself between Id and the others, her eyes and fists filled with green energy.

"You will not harm my friends!" Following Starfire's lead, the survival sphere temporarily collapsed and in an instant reformed into 4 separate and much smaller bubbles. Inside each bubble was one Raven and one Titan. Except for Knives, who got both Gray and Orange. The 3 other spheres carrying Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy fell in line with Starfire, while Knives sphere took up a defensive position behind all the others.

"Is that the way you want it?" Id's smile opened to expose a row of razor sharp teeth.

"It's the way it is!" Robin retorted, no fear.

"No regrets then."

"Teen Titans GO!"

................................................................................................

Cyborg and Starfire broke to the left and right, respectively, all the while firing off their energy weapons. Robin and Beast Boy, who'd taken a gorilla from, went down the center. All the while the Raven's provided a means of propulsion and protection in the vacuum of space.

The energy shot streaked by harmlessly as Id nimbly dodged. Robin swung his staff in a sideways arc while BB threw a combo of punches with his large gorilla hands. A duel burst of red energy shot from Id's hands, knocking both Titans back, the Ravens shields preventing them from coming to harm. Cyborg, hopeing to then catch her off guard rushed at her, firing as he went, Starfire did the same. It was futile, for Id seemed to know when and where the energy bolts would hit and managed to avoid all fire. Two quick punches and it was over. Cyborg and Starfire staggered back stunned from the attack. The quick fire attack had only lasted a few seconds, none had received injury, but the Titans had yet to move Id from her original spot.

Meanwhile Knives pounded on the inside of his shield.

"Come on! Attack!" He was shouting to the two Ravens with him. Neither seemed to hear his shouts as they concentrated on powering the shield. The others had engaged in the fight and so far it had proven to be a stalemate. Knives wanted to fight as well, but it seemed he was forced to play 'keep away' this time. Since the Titans failed first attack, she had assumed the role of queue ball, using her own psychokinetic shield, and preceded to knock the others around like they were all in some cosmic game of pool. Violently impacting into them, sending them head over heals, out and about, and even into each other on many occasions; growing all the more amused with each hit.

All the time the two Ravens were required to take Knives to the opposite side of the table, as it were; all the while never straying out of sight from Metrion's gate. The only reason Knives could even tell the gate was even there was because it blotted out the stars behind it; a large interrupt in the flow of lights. Only when the gate was between him and the nebula, could his eyes actually 'see' it.

Starfire was having the hardest time playing pool. Without her own Raven to protect her, every strike from Id impacted her fully upon her body, which already had bruises forming on her arms and legs. Starfire wiped blood from her nose from when Id had hit her in the face, to the accompaniment of a large cracking sound. Undaunted she flew right back into the fight. Firing a twin bolt of energy from her pupils, she caught Id from behind. Id 180ed and flew at Starfire, fully intending to hit her again, but was caught, from behind again, by Cyborg's Sonic cannon. The impact did not damage the shield but it changed Id's course just enough to fully miss colliding with Starfire.

Robin took this moment to fly his own collision course towards Id. Holding his staff out like a jousting javelin, just outside the shield, he intended to scratch this queue ball but good. But Id had seen it coming, lowering her shield for a split moment; she reached out to Robin's staff and caught it as it was about to strike her in the chest. Pulling herself forward quickly, she penetrated Robin's shell and was suddenly occupying the same space.

"Hello handsome." She said, almost pleasantly before bringing her knee into Robin stomach. Robin doubled over, the wind knocked from his sails. Without giving him a chance to react, she raised the palm of her hand to Green Raven's face and let loose a crimson beam. The attack smashed into Green's face, her chant stopped and she seemed to fall unconscious. But more importantly the shield failed to contain the precious atmosphere. It vanished, and to Robin's horror he suddenly felt as if someone had poured liquid nitrogen all over him, it was just so cold out there.

Id brought her foot up and about for a roundhouse kick to Robin's face, which sent him spiraling away into space. Robin flew head over heals, his inertia continued to pull him away from the battle. Robin swung his arms and legs around trying to stop his wild movement, which would've been fine if he was swimming in a pool of water.

Robin's situation was not lost on the others. But Id stood in their way. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all rushed Id at the same time, one must get passed Id and save Robin. But for Knives, all he could do was watch the scene unfolding before him.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed to her departing friend, before Id stuck her with a left jab across her face, which sent the alien girl soaring back a sizeable distance before her natural flight ability countered the inertia.

"We need to help Robin!" Knives told the two Ravens'. They continued their chant, but something in his mind told him that they'd heard him. But still they failed to make a move in the right direction.

As for Robin, he was spiraling so wildly he couldn't even see the others. Just colorful blurry trails as they swiftly passed through his vision. Why did he suddenly feel so tired? He felt like he could sleep for days, right where he was. If his brain wasn't half starved and he could think straight, he might've realized that he was starting to suffer the symptoms of both hypothermia and shock.

The sounds of battle had sharply faded in the distance, Id was holding the others back, and none of them were able to break her blockade. Theoretically a normal human could survive exposure to space for no more than 30 seconds, and he must've been drifting for at least a minute. At least that's what Robin figured. Robin felt his body hit something hard, it felt like a smooth metal panel. But it was too painful to open his eyes, so he was unsure as to what he'd hit.

A sense of peace and calm overcame Robin's senses and his strength left him. Robin felt more certain, then he had ever felt before, that he was going to die. His life didn't flash before his eyes, but he did hear voices, they were calling to him; gentle sweet voices, some he recognized and others he didn't.

And then

Like a small child deprived of a favorite toy, he let out a cry. A two-syllable moan of disappointment, 'Nn-ga.'

Then he died.

................................................................................................

Then Knives' sphere started to move, towards Robin; slow and hesitant at first but rapidly picked up speed. Knives let out a sign of relief, pulling out his only weapon, the kitchen knife he'd swiped. But this was the very thing Id had been hoping for. Quickly dismissing the other Titans, she rocketed at full speed towards Knives on an intercept course. They was no time to head back before Id caught him.

"Do it now!" Knives shouted. At his command the sphere suddenly changed direction, to collide with Id. She was surprised by the sudden move, but she was quick to respond. Energy filled her hands and her eyes suddenly became a much more defined shade of read. Her palms collided with the shield first, passing through it's protective layer with no difficulty. She grabbed the Knives' hand by the wrist, to prevent him stabbing her with the knife. Another smug grin started to unfold on her face, before Knives used his forehead as a battering ram and smashed it into her face.

Taking advantage of her brief moment of shock, Knives dropped his weapon, quickly ducked behind her and wrapped both his arms around her waist as hard as he could, trapping her arms as well. Starfire, lending her assistance to Knives' effort, clasped both hands into a single fist, she lifted it high above her head and brought it down hard across the back of Id's head, releasing a discharge of energy upon impact. Id let out a cry of pain, before falling unconscious in Knives' grip.

Meanwhile, with the path cleared, Cyborg and Beast Boy both raced as fast as was possible, Beast Boy headed to where Green Raven was last seen floating off to, while Cyborg sprinted to save Robin, who had since disappeared from sight.

.............................................................................................

There was a sound of heavy breathing, followed by a heavy pressure on his chest that rose and fell several times in rhythm.

A shout!

Then his chest imploded in two separate places. He felt himself rise and then fall against his will. Then someone was breathing again, rhythmic pressure, a second shout, then implosion, the pain was incredible!

But the pain was actually something of a relief, to him it was. Proof that he was still alive.

"We got a pulse! He'll be ok."

................................................................................................

Cyborg's eyes looked in every possible direction. He was starting to lose hope that he'd ever find his friend. A rapid beeping sound emanating from his right arm, caught his attention. Cyborg's internal sensors were detecting a distress signal from somewhere nearby.

"That way." Cyborg pointed and Pink Raven willed the bubble to transport them there. There was a small flash of light and something that looked like Metrion's gate opened up above him, but this time the swirling whirlpool of energy glowed white and blue. Using the zoom function, built into his eyes, he increased his magnification to maximum focusing on the white portal. He defiantly saw a large object entering the white gate. Even with maximum magnification he could just barely see what it was. An alien Starship was departing through the white hole, the light shining off its metallic skin. The ship was long and narrow, but had two large shark fin shaped extension, only longer and narrower, with what appeared to a large cannon placed atop each fin. One fin rested on the top rear of the ship just in front of the engines. The other fin was placed underneath the ship's body, but aligned perfectly to the top fin. Cyborg estimated that this starship was about twice as big as Titans Tower.

Cyborg watched, dumbfounded as the ship disappeared. But before it disappeared, he caught the sight of several characters on the side of the ship. They were defiantly English characters, but he hadn't caught it soon enough to read the full name. All he managed to discover was that the ship's name ended with an, "ILE."

But even after the white portal had closed, Cyborg's sensors still picked up a distress signal. Continuing his investigation he came across what his knowledge of science fiction films described as an escape pod. Indeed that is what it was, because when he was close enough to look inside the pod he saw Robin. Robin was unconscious, with a seatbelt securing him to one of the resident seats. But more importantly, to Cyborg's great relief and joy, Robin was still very much alive and breathing, even though he did look to be in less than A-1 shape.

................................................................................................

It must've been Id who had first opened Metrion's Gate into Raven's mind. Since having been rendered unconscious, the gate had been slowly shrinking in size. Or maybe there was another cause behind it, as witnessed by Cyborg's discover of the alien starship using a very similar gate.

There was no time to lose. When Cyborg and Beast Boy returned with Robin and Green Raven, respectively, they re-entered the gate, but not before Starfire, using what remained of her energy, decided to give Id what she deserved and shot the villain into deep space. With any luck they'd never have to hear from her again for a long time.

................................................................................................

In due time they found themselves back in the familiar bleak landscape of Raven's mind. There was a sound of escaping air as the gate closed behind them. But before them they saw the opened doorway of the medical bay. A light beckoned them forward, and with no hesitation, they stepped, passed the entrance and found themselves returned to reality, back standing around Raven's bed in the med bay.

The mirror that had served as the beginning of this adventure, the door into Raven's mind, lay on the floor. The once reflective surface of the mirror lay in several broken pieces next to the frame.

Unfortunately for the Titans, they had no time to relax. Intruder alarms were screaming all throughout the Tower. Leaving Raven, who still had not awaken from her slumber, they all entered the main room to find it nearly destroyed. Someone must've entered the room just long enough to toss a handful of grenades around. Blacken charred craters were randomly blown into the floor and walls, and even a few on the ceiling. The giant TV screen was still mostly untouched by the random displays of destruction and a single image was burned into its surface. The picture was from a security camera originating from containment storage. The image was zoomed up onto a single empty pedestal, the very same one that had been used to store the HIVE battery that Money had possessed.

Check out my bio, for details on a little contest I'm hosting. Goto to see a picture as to what the starship looked like and NO it's not called Athena.


	16. A Teen Titan's Goodbye

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 15: A Teen Titan's Goodbye

The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination, more commonly known as, 'The H.I.V.E.,' an underworld organization, seeking world control though political manipulation and the exercise of vital powers. The name HIVE, having just recently surfaced, they show far too much strength and influence to be an infant organization. Apart from that, not much else is known, except that they operate directly out of Jump City.

The Teen Titans have had a couple run-ins with HIVE operatives. Most noteworthy are Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Jinx, with her power of Hex curses, Gizmo, with his superior inventions, and Mammoth, with his immense strength, have caused no end of trouble in Jump City. These three even kicked the Titans out of their own Tower once, before being defeated. Yet no matter how many times the Titans defeat them, even when they manage to send them to prison, they keep coming back.

Indeed, they had returned.

Shortly after the Titans returned from within Raven's Mind. They discovered their Tower had suffered some serious internal damage, concurrently several items had been stolen; most obvious was the HIVE battery recovered from Money. It was not hard to guess as to who had stolen it, but confirmation was needed.

A quick review of the Tower's security camera data, by Cyborg, revealed the culprits in all their glory. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth entered the tower and quickly made their way to the Security Storage room. In fact, they almost seemed to know the quickest route there. The rest was history; despite the extensive security systems Robin had in place, they stole the battery, as well as a few other items that caught their fancy, before making their escape. But not before leaving behind a few 'gifts,' not only in the form of several explosives chucked into the Main room, but also a few traps. Starfire had been unfortunate as to discover a few of these herself, much to Beast Boys amusement.

Henceforth, Beast Boy would always refer to it as the Tar and Feather trick.

Yet even as the HIVE lackeys ransacked the place, they feared the imminent return of the Titans. They came in, did their business, left; and so it was by a stroke of luck that they hadn't discovered Raven's unconscious self in the Medical room.

.............................................................................................

Two weeks passed.

During this time Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy would search the city by day to find any trace of the HIVE base or of it's members, and in the evening they would repair the damage to their home. They hadn't allowed Raven to come along, as she was still recovering from her injuries. Even after quick stay at St. Geromes Hospital, she still was still hadn't regained her full strength. So she spent most of her days in the Tower meditating and training her powers.

As for Knives, true to his word, he left the Tower. But only after Raven returned from the hospital. Everyone was hesitant to see him go, seeing as he was being hunted by Trigon and Id, both very powerful and dangerous enemies. But still Knives insisted on leaving and Robin had given his word to let him go.

So after packing his belongings, a little food and water, he went to meet Starfire on the roof. The idea being she would give him a quick ride into the city. Instead he found all the others, including Raven, waiting for him there.

"What are you all doing here?" Knives asked.

"We came to say goodbye." Robin answered.

"We also have something for ya dude." Beast boy said with a grin on his face and clearly hiding something behind his back. Walking towards Knives, Robin pulled a palm-sized object from his belt and handed it to Knives.

"What's this" Knives asked as he looked at the gift. It was a small circle shaped radio with a large T set into the middle.

"We'd like to welcome you to as an official Teen Titan!" Robin clasped Knives on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Team!" Cyborg gave a congratulatory pat on the pack to Knives who nearly fell onto his face from the force.

"This is a most wondrous day we must partake in the human tradition of party and gift giving." Starfire joyously added.

"Here," Beast Boy pulled out the hidden object, "we all decided to give this to you." The object was a katana, sheathed in an ordinate scabbard; black in color but with a yellow serpent wrapped around it, it mouth wide open at the top as if it was eating the sword. "We pulled it from storage, used to belong to a freak calling himself Sergeant Kabuki man."

"I hope the sword is better than his name." Knives smiled as he accepted the gift. Pulling the sword, with the grace of an expert, he inspected the blade. It was smooth and unblemished; its last owner obviously had taken good care of it.

"Thank you very much." Knives pulled the kitchen knife from his shirt. "I guess you can have this one back."

.............................................................................................

As it turned out Knives didn't end up leaving until the next day. The 'party' Starfire had mentioned turned out to be an all pizza pig-out fest. With at least a dozen pizzas, and a dozen 2-liter sodas. They ate, drank, and played the night away. Swapping stories of past glory, fights, victories, and adventures; even some jokes. Beast Boy in particular wasted no time in acquainting Knives with his sword's previous owner. Turns out Kabuki man had been an obsessed anime fan, who upon accidentally acquiring, a previously unknown, magical sword over the internet, had proceeded in exacting his revenge upon all his enemies.

"Man, you should've seen me in action! Beast Boy's finest hour. He was all up in our faces with that sword, but I managed to take him one on one and wrestle the sword from him, and take him down like a rock." Beast Boy acted the scene before them, jumping and diving to the beat of his voice. Knives figured that BB was exaggerating his role, but Cyborg confirmed BB's story.

"Seems his fighting skill was as pathetic as his name." Knives quipped, much to BB's frustration.

"Hey, without my special skills, Khaki man would've beaten everyone."

"It's Kabuki" Cyborg corrected.

"Whatever dude. Point is you need me on this team. Otherwise you can't do anything."

"The only thing we can't do is eat the tofu, I guess that's were your special skills come in." Raven remarked sarcastically.

Raven, however, was the only one who didn't join in on the festivities. Eating and drinking little, she spent most of the night sitting quietly to the side, watching and giving out the occasional sarcastic remark; usually in response to one of BB's over-the-top stories or goofy behavior.

For the most part, she seemed to be studying Knives, in much the same way an artists studies his work for flaws and imperfections. Occasionally Knives caught her stare, but when he turned to confront her about it, she would avert her eyes and pretend to be doing something else, like reading. It didn't last long, in the end, Raven was still fairly weak from her ordeal and ended up going to bed far earlier than the others, much to Knives' relief.

"Is it just me or is Raven acting weirder than normal?" he asked.

"Huh?" BB seemed confused, "What are you talking about, she's always acting odd around new people."

"But does she usually stare at people like that?"

"I think we're the ones usually staring at her freaky side nature. Maybe she likes you?" BB, with a sly grin, nudged Knives playfully.

Knives shook with a sudden chill, "If her eyes were lasers, I'd be a sizzling brown spot on the floor. I'm normally all for cute girls, but Raven would be the death of me."

But for Knives, BB wasn't going to leave it be. Soon after BB started singing "Knives and Raven sitting in a tree-ee. K...I...S...S...I...N...G...," that Knives had to empty a 2-liter soda bottle over BB's head to get him to shut up.

.............................................................................................

Starfire had noticed Raven's odd behavior, and again the questions came to the surface. Questions about Xavier, the orphanage, the nuclear detonation, the origin of the Titans, Trigon, and Id; Starfire wanted to lock Raven in this room until all of these questions had been answered to her satisfaction. She hated how Raven always kept all her secrets to herself, never able to fully open herself to anyone, not even to her close friends.

Starfire looked over towards the boys; Robin, Cyborg, BB, and Knives. The four of them filled the room with the sounds of battle as they proceeded to smack the stuffing out of each other in one of Beast Boy's favorite fighting game. It seemed they had all forgotten the trials of the past few days, and the uncertainty of the future, and were living only for this moment. Starfire wished she could put these questions and doubts aside, if only for the time being, to be able to fully enjoy the night, as the boys did. But even as she cheered Beast Boy's fighter to victory, she was not able to let go of her fear.

Waking well past noon the following day, they skipped lunch; thanks to the insane amount of food they'd managed to stuff away last night. A couple of them were even unable to leave the bathroom for most of the day.

Exchanging goodbyes and handshakes, Starfire flew Knives to the park by the riverbank.

"Where do you plan on going now?" Starfire asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I have many questions that need to be answered."

"Then we are the same."

"Hmm?"

"I too have many questions that need answers. About many things."

"It's about Id, and Trigon right?"

"Yes, but much more than that."

"I wish I could help you, but I have my own problems now."

"You have already done much for us. Please find us if you ever need our help."

"I promise I'll come back once I find what I'm looking for."

"That is good to hear."

"Take care of yourself, Starfire"

"And you as well, friend Knives."

With a final farewell, the two went their separate ways.

.............................................................................................

Things soon settled back down to normal. With Raven now fully recovered, the Teen Titans were at full strength again. The HIVE was still out there somewhere and Trigon wasn't going to give up on Raven and Knives so easily.

"We'll meet again. It's the way it has to be, Eugene." Raven said to herself as she watched Knives' minute form disappear amongst the city buildings.


	17. Dealing With It part 1

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 16: Dealing with it...

It had been a week since Knives had left for unknown reasons. Since then things had pretty much settled into a regular pattern of constant reconstruction of the Titan Tower's interior, and city wide search for the HIVE's hidden headquarters. Overall, two weeks had passed since all of them had returned from Raven's Mind.

Two weeks, and yet none of them talked about it. It was even more unsettling since Beast Boy wasn't bragging about it. Normally after a successful mission, BB went on boasting about his role in the whole affair, usually exaggerating it's importance 10-fold. But in this case, he avoided the topic just as strongly as the others had.

By now the discomfort was starting to wear off. There hadn't been any major crimes committed in this time as well. A welcomed change of pace, gave them more time to settle back in, and for Raven to heal from her wounds; of which she had. Overall, things were back to normal, no worse for wear and the whole affair might as well not have happened at all.

.............................................................................................

On the first day of the forth week, repairs to the tower were finished, and so far the search for the HIVE had turned up nothing. So it was now that Cyborg decided that it was time to do something of which he both dreaded and had been putting off for weeks now.

Beast checked the clock for the twelfth time; five minutes passed six it said, and Beast Boy was getting restless. It was normally around this time that he and Cyborg engaged in their ritual beat-the-crap-out-of-each-other video game brawl. But so far Cyborg was a no-show loser. BB waited for another minute, his legs twitching in anticipation, but still Cyborg didn't grace him with his presence. Finally, after a rather unwholesome 7 minutes of pure waiting agony, BB decided it was time to collect one rogue metal man, and force him to get his butt kicked at a video game of the utmost violence.

The search didn't take long, thanks to the fact that Cyborg was right inside his own room. He also wasn't alone, or at least, that's what BB thought when he first entered the room. Turns out the 'people' BB had seen turned out to be two human sized stacks of paper. Cyborg was seated between the two stacks while typing away at his wall mounted computer terminal. BB came round a pile to take a peak at what Cyborg was doing. What BB saw made his head nearly split in a sudden migrane. Numbers, numbers, and more numbers criss-crossed the screen in odd places.

"Hey Cyborg, what are you doing?" BB asked after the pain softened to a dull throb.

"Paying the bills." Came the stern reply, almost a bit too quickly.

"Bills?" BB asked almost sounding bewildered, "Since when did we start getting bills?"

"Man, we've always been getting bills, you just never see them since I'm the one who always has to take care of them."

"But this many?" BB indicated the two large piles.

"This one," Cyborg pointed to a pile on his left, which stood as tall as Starfire, "is for all the repairs and utilities for the tower." Cyborg pulled a sheet off of the top of the pile. "This is the electricity bill," he pulled another sheet off, "payments for wall panels and insulation," another sheet, "and this bill is for a new fridge. So on and so forth."

"And this one?" BB looked up at the second pile, which must've been as tall as Cyborg.

"Well, back in the battle with Money, Raven went crazy and very efficiently wiped out half a city block. That pile is all the bills from the J.C.U.D.B."

"Bless you?"

"No! the Jump City Urban Development Bureau. Seems they're very pissed off at us for all the damage Raven caused."

"But that wasn't her fault! Didn't you tell them that!"

"Oh yeaaahh, right. You tell that bunch of penny-pinching pencil-necks that Raven was only controlled by an alternate entity that crossed light years in an interstellar gate that beamed right into her head, because her demon of a father is a bad parent. See if they'll believe you."

For a moment BB stood silent before Cyborg. His mouth hanging open, with one finger pointed up as if he was about to make a point. He even went as far as to reach for the telephone mounted on the wall next to Cyborg's computer. But in the end, BB bowed his head in defeat.

"Besides," Cyborg continued, "They didn't charge us for the damage done by Money to the two banks he pillaged."

"I guess that's something."

"It's a start, yes. But you haven't spent the whole morning having to listen to telephone abuse."

"Well dude, are we going to play our game or what?" BB was getting impatient again.

"Sorry BB, I gotta finish this up. I've been putting it off far too long."

"Couldn't it wait a little longer, like until after the game?"

"No."

"Come on Dude!"

"I said no!" Now it was Cyborg's turn to get impatient. Beast Boy's stubbornness was a part of it, but more importantly were the numbers playing across Cyborgs screen. If he was right, and he always made sure he was when it came to the budget, then they were all in some very deep trouble.

"We might have to sell the games, BB."

"Huh? Did you just suggest that we..."

"Yes I did!" Cyborg was near shouting now. "Look at this!" he pointed to the screen in front of him.

"No thanks dude, last time that happened my head nearly popped off my shoulders." BB shielded his eyes as if he was protecting them from a bright light.

Just as Cyborg was about to explain the problem, the whooshing sound of a door opening was then followed by Robin's steady footsteps.

"Cyborg, How are things coming?" Robin asked in his no-nonsense tone, appearing to take little notice of the two giant stacks of bills.

"Not good Rob," Cyborg typed a few commands into the terminal.

The screen turned black for a split second before a line graph orientated itself on the screen. The graph representing the budget over the last couple of months; on the left the line enjoyed a comfortable position high above the red line, indicating zero money, until it crossed a certain date, 4 weeks ago. After that the green line make a violent, almost straight plummet downwards, passed the red line and disappeared off the bottom of the screen. Cyborg was actually afraid to see just how far the line had gone off the screen. Instead he just settled for a digital readout of just how far they'd gone into debt. BB avoided it like one does staring into the sun, while Robin's lower jaw became good friends with the floor.

"That much!" Robin nearly shouted in disbelief, his eyes now bulging out of their sockets. "That could take years to pay off!"

"Actually," Cyborg said regaining his composure, and typed a few more commands into the computer, which pulled up a brand new set of numbers. "If we really try to spend as little a possible, we could be out of debt in 6 months."

"As little as possible?" BB asked.

"Which means," Cyborg finished, "nothing but bread and water and turning off all electrics, including video games."

"Ah man! What about my tofu burgers?" Whined a now depressed Beast Boy.

"Or," Robin suggested, "We could get part time work."

"That's even worst!" BB held his arms up in a defensive position, "I do not do the W word.... I got a note from my mother."

With that, almost as if on cue, the alarm went off, signaling a crime in progress. But they all remained in their spots; it had been so long since it had gone off, they had almost forgotten about it. But eventually Robin's brain started working again.

"Teen Titans Go!" That got everyone moving.

.............................................................................................

Elsewhere in Jump City, the Teen Titans weren't the only ones suffering from financial difficulties. Inside an abandoned warehouse in one of Jump City's seedier areas, a short human female with jet-black hair and silver eyes, wearing a pair of black capree pants with a black sash in the belt loops, with a black t-shirt showing off a white skull and cross bones, rode down the cargo lift into the recesses, below the surface. Lights peaked briefly between the wire mesh of the lift doors as it slowly went down the 3 subterranean levels.

As far as condemned and abandoned warehoused went, this one was something of a find. From the outside it looked extremely run down and dirty, and even on the inside it was mostly true as well, yet if one was to travel to the underground levels, it became apparent that someone had lived here before. They'd repaired the internal electrical wiring, the elevators and even made the bottom most level livable.

The elevator came to a sudden rest at the bottom of the shaft, the mesh doors opening quickly after. The girl stepped off into an empty corridor, the overhead lamp giving off a bleak illumination. Right in front of the lift was a sheet metal door, with a plaque reading, "Home, Sweet Home," hanging from it. Underneath the plaque, written in black spray paint, was the name Alexis.

While the lights and elevator worked, not so for the doors. Next to the door was a self made crank mechanism. Turning of the crank in a clockwise fashion opened the sliding door. This being done, she entered the single office sized room and closed the door from the same crank mechanism which was also accessible from the inside of the room. Dull gun-metal gray reflected her mood.

Her last forage for food had met with limited success. Removing her backpack, which was also engraved with the name Alexis, in gold paint, she removed the contents of the bag and groaned in displeasure. A single loaf of white bread, now squashed beyond recognition, and a bag of peanuts was all it contained besides an extra change of clothes. She signed heavily, another night where'd she go hungry. But still her recent find of this new home gave her hope as to her future. Not only was it a good hiding place, but also provided most basic needs, shelter, water, and TV. There was actually a decent sized TV in here as well. True it only played in black and white ever since the color tubes blew, but she had managed to hook up a cable connection and could now watch Cartoon Network anytime she wanted.

The kitchen sink, which was not only bolted and welded to the wall, but also had a garden hose connecting it to a water pipe was where she got her water supply, True it tasted funky, but again, it was free. Pouring herself a glass of brown tinted H2O, she settled down on a worn and torn sofa, with cushions that didn't match, to enjoy her meager meal.

Reaching for the remote she turned the TV on, a new program leapt onto the screen. A reporter started babbling to the camera about some criminal activity happening somewhere near the city docks.

"We have confirmation that the Teen Titans are on the scene and have engaged the criminal in battle." An explosion erupted in the background, the reporter whipped around, obviously started.

The Teen Titans, Alexis blamed them for her current paltry provisions. True she choose to live here on her own free will, but ever since they had destroyed half a city block, people had actually been loosing confidence in their ability to handle crime. As a result the police deemed it necessary to increase their ranks, and security agencies took advantage of this by hiring out their employees to more clients. The Teen Titans had no interest in a small time food thief like herself, but since their screw up it had become much harder for her to avoid all the increased security.

On the other hand she respected the Titans for what they did. She once had entertained thoughts about asking them for membership, but they surly wouldn't want anything to do with a lowly thief such as herself. But even they once had lived in a place such as this. Directing her gaze to a computer terminal, long since stripped of any useful hardware, the Teen Titans logo, a Yellow T set inside a black circle was painted just above it. The colors had faded with the passage of time and much of the paint was peeling off.

She had thought of removing it completely, but decided not too. Mostly because it served as a reminder that even though she had to steal for a living, she could still help those in need.

She became aware of the door mechanism turning almost before it had indeed started to turn. Someone was coming in and she was not expecting visitors. Indeed, apart from herself, and providing the Titans had not forgotten, she was the only one who knew about this hidden level. Jumping to her feet, she checked her pocket to make sure that her stun gun was still there. Crouching down below the couch she peeked around the side and waited for who ever was coming to show their ugly mug, so she could beat the snot out of it.

The crank turned once, then twice and the door slowly opened up. Alexis ducked back behind the couch and waited for the intruder to get close enough. Footsteps entered the room and stopped shortly after crossing the border of her territory. She waited, a few moments passed; she started to break into a nervous sweat, slowly pulling the stun gun from her pocket.

"I know your there." A boy spoke from the doorway. He knew she was here? How? In her rush for a hiding space she hadn't noticed that the light from the television cast her shadow against the wall. She cursed, leapt to her feet and using the couch as a stepping-stone, launched herself off of it in the direction of the intruder. The intruder, probably anticipated the attack and leaped backwards just in time to avoid being electrocuted.

"This is my territory and your not allowed in!" Alexis shouted defensively, raising her gun for another lunge.

The boy's right hand rested atop a sheathed sword, his left foot slid back, ready to draw at any moment. Alexis suddenly had second thoughts about charging him again.

"I didn't know anyone was living here." He said in an apologetic tone, which didn't fit the deadly position he was standing in. His emerald eyes locked with hers and they stood in silence.

"What's your name?" Alexis broke the stalemate.

"If you tell me your name." He answered.

"Fair enough, I'm Alexis Riel and this is my home. Your not welcome here."

"My name is Knives and I used to live here."

"Are you a Teen Titan" she took a few small steps back. Then she noticed the communicator on his belt that bore the Teen Titans symbol. Knives followed her gaze and covered the radio with his free hand, trying to hide it.

"Not really," he said, "But I am friends with them."

Again Alexis cursed, this was not good. The Titans must've sent their ally to capture her. Well she wouldn't go down without a fight. Continuing to hold the stun gun in one hand, she held out her free hand while starting to concentrate on the air surrounding her. Knives backed up slightly as Alexis silver eyes suddenly became a chilling blue. Unexpectedly the temperature started to drop rapidly, his breath suddenly visible, and ice was forming on the ground surrounding Alexis.

..........................................................................................

Sorry for the delay, plot management was a real problem. I finally managed to see the episode 'betrothed' and unfortunately the little space ship they had, forced me to re-evaluate my story. I had a big plot device to supply them with a space vehicle to reach a far off place like Tamaran, but they already have one so my original plan wouldn't work until a later date. So all that had to be rewritten which took a while to balance. I hate plot-holes.

Alexis Riel is copyright Kathleen, also known as X-Raven-X on and is one of two winners in the contest that I had hosted. Congratulations on Winning Kathleen. The other winner is Lachwen with her own original character, I won't spoil any surprises, but her character will be making an appearance at a later date, so watch out for it.

Thanks again for reading


	18. Dealing With It part 2

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 17: Dealing With It (part 2)

_Understanding is a three-edged sword:_

_Your side, their side, and the truth._

_Kosh_

Five minutes, it had taken them, five whole minutes to reach their destination. They were really out of practice. This is what Robin said to himself as dropped from Starfire's grip and landed on a rectangular metal cargo container the size of a mac truck trailer, surrounded on all sides by many more containers of the same size, in stacks of 2 to 3 high, as far as the eye could see. This was the Jump City harbor, a hub for not only the export and import of goods, but also for the large oil tankers. As such, an oil tanker currently floated silently, and safely secured in the harbor docks, surrounded by massive 80-foot tall cranes designed to lift the cargo containers onto tankers and other similar merchant vessels.

Robin rubbed his arms for warmth; the ocean breeze brought with it a chilling wind that cut through body heat. Which is how they located their enemy in the first place. For no apparent reason, the wind carried a wave of heat, temporarily warming them. At about the same time, the glow of a fierce light lit up the entire deck of the tanker. Wasting no time, the five Titans flew and leaped their way over the many stacks of miscellaneous containers. The wind picked up strength then, and seemed to be trying to push them away from their destination.

Regardless, they landed upon the elongated metallic deck of the tanker, at about where they saw the light emerge. To their left was the rear of the vessel where the bridge and radio tower resided. Down the right, lead to the front of the ship, but apart from that, the deck was completely unobstructed, with no place to hide.

So where had the light emerged from?

The answer came soon afterward. Beast Boy with his sharp sense of smell, quickly picked up a burning carbon smell. The smell came from a human sized hole melted in the deck of the ship. The, still, hot metal gave off no smell itself, but rather all the impurities, dirt, and sea salt, on the deck that had been razed, did. Without saying anything Robin jumped in first.

Inside it was pitch black, beyond what little starlight actually made it through the diminutive hole. The first thing Robin noticed was just how warm it was inside. Tiny beads of sweat were starting to form; he wiped his brow just as Starfire lowered herself into the narrow corridor. Raven and Beast Boy followed in short order. The corridor itself had two pressure doors at either end. Robin inspected one, while Raven critiqued the other. Both had electronic key locks and showed no signs of tampering or forced entry.

Where had the intruder gone? The only other possibility was the control tower.

Without warning a grill from an air vent fell noisily to the ground, startling everyone. The vent itself was small, barely big enough for a house cat to fit in, yet as they watched, a man, who must've towered over Cyborg by a clear foot, folded out of the impossibly small space.

The man looked emaciated, on the brink of death, long thin limbs attached to a body on the verge of imploding. Sunken gray eyes set into a skull with paper like skin, and dressed in the most basic white t-shirt and jean set. He smiled at them, a lipless grin, and with a single effortless leap, jumped out of the hole in the ceiling. Cyborg was the closest and followed the man, jumping out without too much trouble; the sides of his shoulders scrapped the metal briefly upon his exit. Cyborg's night vision enhanced eye caught sight of the thin man just as a jet of napalm erupted from the man's mouth like some dragon from a fantasy novel.

Luckily, Cyborg was able to dodge since the man hadn't been aiming for him in the first place, but for the hole in the deck. Cyborg heard BB give a yelp of surprise as the red jet ignited the metal to white hot temperatures. The near molten metal sagged under gravity's influence and while it didn't seal up completely, the hole shrunk smaller than the other Titans could fit through.

Bringing his sonic cannon to bear, Cyborg called out to the man, "Yo, matchstick! Ya'll need to lay off the spicy chicken wings." Cyborg fired a warning shot, which the man easily dodged.

"Light," the lanky man said in a low voice sounding as equally thin as he was. Twin spheres of white light shot with surprising speed at Cyborg who instinctively moved to dodge them. To his dismay they each exploded with immense brilliance and lit the surrounding area like a sun. Even though Cyborg's eyes had filtering lenses that automatically adjusted to bright like, the suddenness and pure intensity of the attack left him seeing nothing but white.

"Ah! My eyes!" Cyborg cried out in shock as his hands automatically covered his face to protect himself. The man, however, was faster and stronger then he appeared, a sharp kick to Cyborg's stomach winded him, then a swift strike on the back, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent Cyborg flying, stern wise.

Metal screamed noisily as an even bigger hole was punched through the deck in a large explosion of green energy. Starfire, followed by Robin, flew straight up through the new passage and landed neatly besides Cyborg. BB, having flown out earlier, as a small bird, suddenly made his human presence known, behind the enemy along with Raven, who had simply used her shadow walk technique, and passed through the deck from below.

"Starfire," Robin ordered, "watch over Cyborg while we take care of this one." Nodding without a word, Starfire took to the sky and flew towards the stern and Cyborg's landing spot.

Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy surrounded their prey in a triangle formation.

"Dude, your about to get a royal beat down," BB put very bluntly.

"Who are you!" demanded Robin, extending his bo staff, and preparing to attack.

"I'm Flare," spoke the lipless mouth, "by order of my master, all of you are to die here."

"Doesn't look like that's going to be happening." Raven held both hands in front of her, palms open, ready to strike with her powers the second she willed it.

"Oh, but I think it will, I came prepared" Flare smirked as he put his hand in his pocket. There was a click, and a rapid beeping sound as he extracted the object from his pocket. The Titans tensed, if it was a weapon they would have to take him down before he could use it. They prepared to rush attack from three different sides.

"Heh," Flare smirk, holding the silver cylinder in his hand, "Right now we rest on top of 8000 tons of crude oil." That got the Titans attention, "This ship now carries enough Semtex on its key points to blow it clear out of the water, as soon as my hand lets go of this trigger.

Both Robin and BB no longer advanced upon Flare, unsure about how valid is threat was.

"What's the point, we could all simply escape by flying away." Raven was quick to find a flaw in his plan.

"But your metal friend over there isn't going anywhere. I suck a super two way magnet to his back, he's permanently affixed to this ship until the battery runs dry. Even if you escape Raven, one of you will die and the ignited oil will poison this entire harbor."

"Starfire get Cyborg out of here!" Robin shouted to Starfire.

"I am unable to do so. Something holds Cyborg to the ship," she replied helplessly, while trying, with all her strength, to lift Cyborg up, who was rubbing his eyes furiously.

"You can still make it to safety if you leave now!" Flare's hand opened and the silver cylinder fell. Even before the Titans had time to realize what was going on, A dozen explosions rocked the ship. Pillars of fire erupted all over the deck, spewing deadly fireballs of burning oil. The Titans were thrown to the now scorching hot deck by the violent tremors that assaulted the ship. With no time left, Robin, Raven, and BB ran or stumbled their way to where Cyborg remained affixed. Their progress was made all the more treacherous by the pools of hot burning oil spreading over the deck surface.

With Starfire using her star bolts, Raven her telekinetics, Robin his birdarang, and BB his now literal gorilla strength; they cut, blasted, and tore the steel plating to which Cybrog was unable to remove him self. Completing a circle around his body, they all lifted him up in unison.

But as they did so, another seires of ship tremors listed the ship to the port side. Under Cyborg's weight and the sudden change in slope they all fell or were thrown off the ship towards the icy water below.

..........................................................................................

Moments later, all five Titans emerged from the ice-cold sea water, mostly unharmed. The ordeal followed by the polar bear swim, left them all gasping for air intensely rubbing their bodies, and gathering close together, for much needed warmth to their numb bodies. From this distance, they could see, the smoking ruin of the tanker's deck. If the oil had indeed ignited, the whole ship should've gone up in a massive fireball. But due to the fact that the ship was still afloat, and that they were all still alive, that had not happened.

So what had happened? What about all the burning oil on the deck, and all the explosion?

They did not speak to each other as they made the seemingly long trek back home.

.............................................................................................

"Are you sure this is ok?" As he watched the defeated Titans leave the harbor, Flare stood upon the Tanker deck, having not moved an inch since the fireworks began. A snap of his finger and suddenly the ship was returned to its original state. Even Flare changed. Instead of the impossibly tall and thin creature from before, was now replaced with a young man standing somewhere between five and six feet. His eyes shown with the intensity of fire, even his hair flowed like lava with its deep red color with yellow highlights.

Besides Flare, there was another woman who emerged from the shadows. Dressed in a Kimono that bore prints of every type of eye, human animal, or otherwise, upon it. Her hair hung passed her waist, shining ebony against skin as pale and clean as newly bleached, white shirts. However her most distinguishing feature was where her eyes should've been, including eyelids. Instead the skin remained unbroken as if she had never been born with them in the first place.

"All we had to do was deliver the message, we didn't need to go through all this trouble just to scare them."

"I want to play with them some more." A female voice spoke over the headset flare wore.

"I could've done this better on my own." The eye-less female responded. "My illusions are unbreakable."

"But they're only illusions, Jigo. They can't actually harm them, that's why I'm needed." Flare proved his point by igniting his hand on fire and waved it threateningly in Jigo's face. But she just stood there, her expression unreadable.

"Enough you two," the voice demanded obedience. "The Master has his reasons, our job it to make sure they get the message. You did give them the message?"

"Yes, the green eyed female has it." Jigo replied, sounding almost bored with the question. "She picked it up right after they fell into the water."

"Good, now all we have to do it wait." Flare finished.

.............................................................................................

Back at Titans Tower, Starfire nervously held onto the silver cylinder. Just after they'd falled into the water, she had spotted it in front of her. She wouldn't have bothered trying to take it, but to her amazement the name 'Starfire' was written on it, in her native language right next to the Tamaran Royal family crest. Tamaran was the name of her home world, why would it be in the possession of that evil man. The Cylinder was not a remote detonator as Flare had claimed it to be, it was in fact a message tube, a very special message tube. Not only possessing Tamaran royal family crest, the only way to open it was to use a special pass code that only royal family members knew.

Right now she debated on whether or not she wanted to open it. She felt the urge to leave for Tamaran right away. Something terrible could be happening, she thought to herself. But the message could wait a little while; she already had many other questions that needed answering, that she had put off too long.

..........................................................................................

Starfire had been so engrossed with trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say, she hadn't realized her feet had already lead her to her destination, Raven's room. Raising her hand to knock, she froze. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask, it could wait a little bit more couldn't it. After all they had just survived a most stressful ordeal. Why not wait until they had all rested up a bit more.

But Starfire realized if she didn't ask now, she might never have the chance again. If things were bad on Tamaran she might have to leave, and she didn't want to leave behind unfinished work. No, this was the time; she would get the answers she sought now, less she drown in uncertainty.

One, Two, Three, firm knocks on Raven's chamber door, then she waited. She didn't wait long, before Raven slowly opened her room door, just enough to peek a single eye out and see who it was who disturbed her. Beyond Raven's door was darkness, Raven had either been sleeping or meditating.

"Friend Raven, I must speak with you on matters most dire." Starfire said, her hands clutched together as if to plead.

"I need to be alone." Was all Raven said before she started closing the door again.

"But it is most urgent." But Raven didn't reply. For a brief moment Starfire despaired and considered giving up, but that quickly turned to a burning anger in the pit of her stomach. What right did Raven have to turning her away in such a heartless fashion. Grabbing the edge of the door, before it shut completely, Starfire's eyes started glowing an intense green as she applied far more than enough strength the rip the door from Raven's grasp and force it completely open, exposing a most surprised Raven to the hallway light's interrogating glow.

Raven stumbled back a few steps, Starfire was clearly pissed and appeared ready to unleash all of her fury into Raven. The berserker like fury didn't last long, however.

"I...I am sorry Raven." Starfire, who a few moments ago looked ready to tear Raven apart, apologized as her eyes lost their glow and her body momentarily slumped from over exertion. A few silent moments were exchanged between the two before Starfire opened up with the question that had been bothering her the most, "We are n...not the first Teen Titans are we?"

"No," Raven replied plainly. Starfire wasn't surprised, this much she had figured out on her own.

"What happened to them?"

"They died," any expression Raven had was hidden behind her cloak hood. "Both Robin and I," Raven continued, her voice straining more as she continued "lost good friends and family when they were all murdered. No one can replace them! So we both agreed never to speak a word of it to anyone else." Her fists clenched in anger.

"Why?"

"The previous team, preferred stealth and ambiguity so hide themselves from their enemies. So it was easy for us to make the public believe this team and the previous team was one and the same. If it had become known, that all 6 of the Titans had been killed, the people sponsoring us would have lost faith and we wouldn't be so well off today, with a home of our own. A small price to pay for a little bait and switch lie."

"Buy why could you not tell us, your friends about it?"

"The less people who knew the truth the better."

"But you are telling me now?"

"Cause you already suspect the truth. I know you saw many things while inside my mind."

"I'm sorry." Starfire lowered her head in shame.

"It makes no difference, ever since he came along things have changed." Raven walked over to her bookcase, which was stuffed full of thick hardbound books. Pulling out a book entitled, 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe,'

"Who," Starfire lifted her head back up, "you mean healer Knives."

"No I mean this person." Opening the book up to the poem entitled, 'The Raven' she pulled out a photograph that had been hidden in a pocket made by pasting two pages together, on three sides, and sticking the photo between them. She handed the photo to Starfire.

Starfire critiqued the photo. Right off she identified Raven or the young, 'Dove' Raven from the orphanage. Standing next to her nearly a full foot taller, was a boy that seemed very familiar. Starfire concentrated harder on the boy, he was younger, and was wearing different clothes, but there was no mistaking it. The boy in the picture was a younger Knives. It was obvious to Starfire now,

"Raven, Knives is Xavier." That was a statement, not a question. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because Knives looks just like Xavier the day before he died. But apart from that, they are almost completely different people." Somewhere outside a window shattered, "Xavier was nearly 3 years older than me and even if he was Xavier, where did learn all that medical knowledge and in just two years," books violently hurled themselves off the bookcase, "and he never used swords and knives before? But most importantly, where has he been in the past 2 years, ever since the accident?" Finally it ended with Raven's bed shattered in two. Then it was over.

Raven stood there, eyes downcast and with shoulders shaking.

"Raven..." The two embraced as only friends could, Starfire could tell that Raven was fighting hard not to let sadness control her.

"I did not know these memories were so painful for you." Starfire regretted forcing herself in on Raven the way she did. She hadn't stopped to consider Raven's feeling in the matter. The two friends broke apart; Starfire wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"But you are right Starfire." Raven said as she pulled her hood down showing that she had indeed been crying. Rivers of tears still gently flowed from her eyes, "It's time I told everyone the truth, or as much of it as I know. About Xavier, my father, and the original Titans."

..........................................................................................

Next chapter will be a major plot point, so look forward to it.


	19. Raven's Story: Brother Titan

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 18: Raven's Story: Brother Titan

The next day Raven called a meeting to gather all of the Teen Titans together. Normally this duty was left to Robin, who would call for a meeting, over the towers internal PA system, and everyone would always arrived on time, even Beast Boy who had real trouble in keeping track of time. Because whenever a meeting was called, it was always very important, but for Raven to request one this time was, first of all, unheard of and, secondly, it probably meant something big was going to happen, and most likely it was going to be bad.

And so it was.

This time they didn't hold their meeting in the usual place. Instead they gathered upon the Tower Roof, in the early morning, while the temperature was still cool and the sun barely rose above the western horizon. There was a reason for this, it was Raven's most favorite spot for meditation. If there was any place or time where she could relax her mind it was here, meditating to the rising sun, the only place she could be alone and at peace.

So once everyone had gathered Raven pulled Robin aside and had a secret but brief talk with him. BB was not used to waking up this early, he was a night animal, staying up to the late hours watching TV and playing games. BB was yawning so much this morning that a fly flew into this wide-open maw and choked him. Cyborg apart from pounding on a choking BB's back, was still misty eyed with drowsiness, he even still wore his nightcap. Why a half man machine needed a nightcap to sleep, none of the Titans knew, it was one of the oddest things to see though.

Starfire on the other hand was wide-awake and was closely watching as Raven and Robin held their secret meetings. Starfire knew what everyone was gathered here for; Raven and Robin were about to discuss with them some very important information on past events. While she was curious about what they had to say, a part of her didn't want to know what they were going to tell her. Maybe it was better just to leave the past buried and some things no revealed. But most of the events of the past couple of months all seemed to have some connection with the past that both Raven and Robin shared.

.............................................................................................

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief, "Raven, weren't you the one who said we shouldn't tell them in the first place?"

"I know Robin," Raven whispered back, "But things have changed since Xavier came."

"Are you sure that's really him?" Doubt laced Robins words, even his body language gave it away.

"Don't you think the resemblance is far too similar to be coincidence?"

"I don't know, I never knew him long enough to remember very well." Robin shrugged in defeat, "But if your sure about this..."

"Sure about this?" Raven almost sounded sarcastic, "To admit I've lied to my friends and didn't tell them about important things, no I am not sure about it. But it is the right thing."

Robin stepped back and looked Raven up and down, "You've changed Raven."

Turning her back to Robin and taking a few steps toward the others, Raven then suddenly stopped and paused for a moment. "I've changed, haven't I," she thought.

"When I saw Xavier again," Raven said to Robin, not looking him in the face, "I remembered an important thing."

"What was that?" he asked.

"That someone lied to me once before and never admitted the truth until it was almost too late."

Robin wanted to ask who she was talking about, but just as he was about to speak, Raven started walking back towards the others again. He just shook his head, he had never understood Raven before and doubted it would end here. He would just have to ask later. Jogging slightly to catch up, Robin took his place next to Raven as they began their story of days past.

.............................................................................................

Two and a Half Years Ago

Robin and Raven created an organized crime-fighting force designed for the purpose of fighting against criminals. But not just normal criminals, but those possessing natural or artificially supplied supernatural powers. At first it was just the two of them that made up the team, but they knew that they would not survive long without more members. It was only a week after the groups founding that Cyborg joined the team. As a young man Cyborg had suffered near fatal injuries and had had most of his body replaced with cybernetic parts. At the age of 16 he dropped out of high school, unable to stand the torment he suffered at the hands of his fellow classmates, and ran away.

It was Robin who found the homeless man-machine sitting alone and forlorn at a bus stop. The two started talking and became fast friends. Robin made the offer that Cyborg join their new troupe of teenage superheroes, and Cyborg happily accepted.

Membership, immediately after, increased to four when Beast Boy, who had been wandering the city as a stray cat, overheard their conversation and jumped at the chance to join a team of crime fighters. Not because he was necessarily interested in fighting crime, but that he hated living on the streets and, mostly of all, wanted some company. Robin seeing the usefulness in BB's shape-shifting abilities recruited him on the spot.

For about 7 months afterward the group, of now four Teen Titans, battled crime much like they do nowadays, but missions were very difficult due to their lack of manpower. They still tried to recruit members but potential applicants were few and far in-between. For a short time another Titan, who went by the name of Speedy, joined forces. However, he left shortly afterward, saying that he could no longer stand the extreme rivalry that developed between himself and Robin over who was the better fighter.

Their numbers reduced back down to four, soon after shoot right back up to five when an alien girl by the name of Starfire who, having heard of the Teen Titans growing reputation, offered her services to the fledgling group. They tested her abilities and found them most useful and didn't hesitate to include her as one of their own. So from then on, until today, the Teen Titans were the frontline force on supernatural crime fighting.

But the Teen Titans held a secret in there origins, or to be more accurate, Robin and Raven held a dark secret from the others. They did not, in fact create the Teen Titans, but were the only two members left after the first team were all killed in the nuclear explosion that occurred many miles outside Jump City.

The past group of Teen Titans were far different from the modern group. First of all their headquarters was the bottom floor of an abandoned warehouse, before the Tower was built. Secondly, they all preferred to remain nameless and didn't even adopt the name Teen Titans until shortly before the accident, preferred stealth and hit-and-run tactics as apposed to brute strength, avoided the media, all wore masks and dark clothing, and had an age limit for members. You had to be fourteen or older to join. Robin and Raven would have joined sooner if not for the age limit, but in retrospect it saved their lives. Robin had just joined and was still being tested when the team was wiped out, while Raven had been a couple days away from her fourteenth birthday.

Also thanks to the past team's preferred stealth tactics, Robin and Raven were able to easily take over the team without the public or sponsors, who had graciously supplied the money and resources to build the Titans Tower, knowing that they had all died. In fact it had been Robin standing atop the unfinished Tower when the nuclear fireball erupted into the night sky.

So who had the original members been? Robin didn't know, he was in the middle of testing to see if he was eligible to join the team and thus they did not trust him with their true identities yet. As for Raven, the only one she new who was a part of the team was her older step brother Xavier Kage. They were not related by blood, but had been traveling together and looking out for each other for a few years. But Xavier did not tell Raven the names of the other members; it was team policy to never give identities outside the team, not even to their own family. Unfortunately, Xavier took that knowledge to the grave along with the others.

Xavier joined the first team of Teen Titans, back when they were still an anonymous group to earn money to support himself and young Raven. While he was off performing dangerous missions he paid for Raven's school while she lived in an orphanage. This worked well because they were both orphans anyway.

So who is Xavier? Xavier is Knives, but not how Raven remembers him. The Xavier she knew was the one who had taught her how to control her powers through meditation and monitoring ones emotions. Why had he taught her this, because he possessed similar, but opposite powers, while Raven was darkness, Xavier was light. In fact he would often joke by calling them the Ying and Yang siblings. Xavier did not possess all the medical knowledge and techniques that Knives did and also had no use for Knives or swords since his light powers were far more effective. Finally, and what disturbed Raven the most, Knives looked exactly like Xavier did before he died. If Knives was indeed Xavier he would be 19 by now, but yet still looked to be around 16, which was Raven's current age as well.

That day, when the first Titans went on their final mission, Raven lost someone who was important to her. Someone she had grown to respect and admire as both a friend and family. She swore she would find who had been responsible and bring them to justice. But worst of all, without Xavier's light to compliment her darkness she started to sink in her own self-loathing. Ever since her powers had first manifested themselves, she had begun to hate who she was. Believing herself only capable of destruction and misery. However, she slowly began to change, becoming more socially inept, gave up on light colored clothing; opting for more dark colors, and generally lost interest in many things she had once enjoyed. She saw all of this as proof that she was nothing but darkness inside. It was her powers which had made her an orphan in the first place for reasons she does not like to discuss. But her father was still alive, how could she be an orphan? True her biological father was still alive, but she didn't consider him family.

This brings us to the topic of Raven's father, Trigon. Why did he want Knives dead and in fact had sent Id to accomplish this? Concurrently there had been another incident long ago, where her father had sent an assassin to kill Xavier. Why had he done such a thing, they never found out then either. But Raven came to the conclusion that Trigon feared Xavier's powers, it made sense darkness feared light, right. Or did Trigon do it just to make her suffer? It was when Id tried to assassinate Knives that Raven became convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Knives was Xavier. But that still left the questions of how did he survive the accident, what had he been doing and where had he been in the last two years?

.............................................................................................

After Raven and Robin finished telling their tale, they waited. They didn't know how the others were going to take it, they had been quiet all during the story and so far hadn't betrayed any hint of what they were thinking; apart from Beast Boy who had obviously become lost shortly after they had begun the tale. Robin apologized for both of their deceptions and told the others that they were free to decide on a suitable punishment if they so desired it of them. Cyborg and Starfire whispered amongst themselves for a time; and also explained it all to BB again, but in simpler terms. After their short altercation, all three stood before Robin and Raven.

"We are," Cyborg started, his body tense and his voice firm, "very angry that you could not trust us with this information before. That it took Starfire accidentally finding it out to finally get the truth out."

We are," Starfire continued, "nevertheless greatly relieved that you did tell us anyway and not try to hide it again."

Cyborg shook his head. "But how can you expect us to trust you now?"

"We can't," Robin replied, "especially me since it was my decision anyway."

"And especially since Red X, you don't trust us anyway," BB interrupted.

"I told you Red X was a mistake, It'll never happen again." Robin said defensively.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence following.

"So what do we do now?" Beast Boy suddenly stepped in.

"We still need to find the HIVE and find out what they wanted with that Uranium battery."

"What about Knives, huh? Why did you let him go Raven, if you already knew who he was?" barked Cyborg in an increasingly foul mood. But Raven did not answer, but instead turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't turn your back to me!" Cyborg stepped after Raven and grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. "Answer me?"

"Get your hand off me," voice like a chainsaw on metal.

Cyborg's hand flew off her as if the sound of her voice had physically cut him. But not before a portion of the couch exploded, sending cushion stuffing to all four corners of the room. Sweat poured from his brow, he feared she would cause far more damage if he didn't back off right now! After a few moments she did calm down, but the feeling of danger still lurked around her like an invisible aura.

"I have my reasons for letting him go. But I know that we will see him again."

Then Raven left the room.


	20. Ice Cold Steel

(Sorry about the long update time. Nice how I was first blocked from the internet, then my computer decided to die on me. For an extra treat, with my apologies, check my author bio and you'll see a picture of Raven and Knives as a gift to you.

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 19: Ice Cold Steel

The temperature was dropping rapidly; first it started with a slight chill to the skin, then white smoke as his breath became visible, then frost forming as the water moisture in the air froze and settled. The effect was surprisingly remarkable; the metallic walls sparkled with light reflected off the freshly formed frost. All happened within a matter of seconds. Knives found himself distracted by the quick transformation and luminous beauty, but a feverish movement in the corner of his eye, dragged him back to the matter at hand.

Alexis was reared back like a baseball pitcher prepared to toss forth a fastball. Knives quickly drew his sword and brought it up in a defensive arc. It was fortunate that he did so, for as the blade was leaving the sheath; Alexis let go with a quick pitch of an ice blade. The light bent across the ungodly sharpness of the artificial ice dagger. Knives brought the blade up still unaware that of what Alexis had thrown at him. The two blades met with the sound of shattering glass.

Knives was struck with a heavy blow to his chest, strong enough to send him back a few steps, almost losing his balance and slightly winded.

"That's going to leave a bruise," he thought to himself as he momentarily peered at what had hit him. On the ground, at his feet, was the two halves of the ice dagger. Thanks to his quick sword reflexes, he had managed to cut the sharp part of the dagger off leaving only blunt piece of ice that struck him in the chest. The blade of the dagger was so sharp it actually broke light and reflected a rainbow into his eyes. He mentally shivered from the realization that he would've been a goner if the blade had actually hit him.

Alexis again reared back, with both hand this time and threw two ice blades at Knives. Knives, now fully awaken to the danger, effortlessly reflected one blades with his sword, dodging the other one and leapt in a sprint towards Alexis, sword raised, ready to strike.

Raven felt exhausted, from the days ordeal. Laying down upon her bed, she pulled the covers over her body and desperately tried to find sleep. As she lay in the pitch black tossing and turning her mind continuously played over the day's events.

After admitting to the Titans most unfortunate past, everyone had spent the rest of the day's hours avoiding each other. Raven understood their feelings, if not for the fact that the Teen Titans were founded upon the bloody corpses of those that came before, but, almost as disturbing, was the fact that both Robin and Raven had lied about it. Not just to the other members of the team, but to a whole city that looked up to them and depended upon them for protection. In a way it seemed that everything the Titans stood for was a lie itself.

But while Raven felt better for finally letting the truth out, another part of her psyche warned her about the inevitable consequences of her actions. It would be awhile before any of the Titan could ever trust her again, if that was even possible. It would be tough, but she would have to manage, even if the worst was to happen. However, she doubted the Titans would leave so willingly? None of them, apart from Starfire, had anywhere else to go, the Tower was home to everyone.

But could this really drive the Titans apart or was it already happening? Raven remembered back to a previous case when they had fought the criminal Warp. Warp, who had been a time traveler on a mission from the future, had unintentionally taken Starfire 20 years into the future and had showed her a most terrible fate for the Titans. Could that future still happen? Starfire's account of future events still gave Raven nightmares.

It was then that Raven became aware of someone standing outside her quarter's door. Finding sleep unattainable for the moment, she sat up and slung her feet over the side of the bed.

"Come in." she called out. At the sound of her voice the door's system activated and the single door slide into its wall recess. The light from the hallway seemed blinding in the absolute dark of Raven's room. Robin stood with his hand raised, all ready to announce his presence on the now vacated door.

Alexis saw the swords lethality, even a graze would cause a major laceration.. Summoning her power to her hands, she mentally pictured a shield in her mind. The ice spread from between her fingers and formed a thin wall of ice in front of her. She didn't have the time necessary to fully form sufficient protection. This she discovered the shaft of Knives' sword effortlessly plunged through the ice wall without missing a beat.

She couldn't tell if he had missed on purpose or not, but she jumped back just as the sword nearly pierced her left cheek, missing by mere inches. There was also a blast of wind seemed to punch her face where the sword had not. Instinctively he placed her hand over her left check to protect it, but when she pulled it back, she saw a small smudge of blood on her hand. It seemed that the sword had a most unique property. Even if it didn't hit, gusts of cutting wind erupted from it and would still cause lacerative damage to unprotected skin.

Feeling a sting on her neck, she placed her right hand over the afflicted spot and again pulled away with a smear of blood. Again Knives' sword cut through the ice wall, one more and her thin layer of protection would be gone. Looking towards a small mirror that she had hung on the wall, she discovered that she had indeed been cut in 4 different places, next to her left eye and cheek, and two on her neck. None were serious, they had already stopped bleeding, but the danger was clear.

"I have a question, Raven." Robin said as he entered the now illuminated room.

"I know," was Raven's plain reply. "Of all the Titans I knew you would be the one to ask."

"Then you already know what I'm going to ask." Robin wasn't asking another question.

"I do, and I already know what your going to do about it."

"Then tell me." Robin moved closer to Raven, just far enough to allow the door to self shut, again plunging the room into darkness.

"As far as I could tell, he didn't know who he was." Raven began.

"I figured as much."

"I don't want him to remember."

"What?" Robin's voice climbed in surprise.

"In the weeks preceding his disappearance, he had begun to grow increasingly unstable. He started to believe the ends would justify the means and so his methods became," she paused to think, "became 'unsound.' He was almost thrown off the team on two occasions."

"Is he dangerous?"

"As he is, I could not say. But back then, yes he was extremely dangerous. Almost a different person, just like now."

For the third time Knives' sword cut through the ice and the entire structure collapsed to the ground. As the wall fell he saw Alexis with clasped hands strike the ground. At the same moment all of the ice at Knives' feet exploded upwards in a hail of icy fragments. It felt like being shot by a storm of BB pellets. Harmless on their own, but in such a large group, and the fact he was standing right above them, made it all the worse. His body hurt all over as icy pellets smashed into his body. He held his hands up to protect his face as he stumbled backwards to escape.

With his hands covering his face, he didn't notice Alexis charging at him until she was nearly on top of him. With an ice dagger in her hands she was looking to inflict a fatal wound. With his sword, still in his hands, he made a parry to the left and deflected the dagger away from his body. Alexis halted her charge, but inertia forced her to take a few reluctant steps forward. When Knives grabbed her by the shirt collar and using her momentum flipped her over his back and slammed her onto the ice fragment covered floor.

"So you allowed him to leave because you fear him." Robin said

Raven shook her head even though Robin had no way of seeing it in the lightless room, "No, that is not why. All I know is that the HIVE was somehow involved with it."

"The HIVE?"

"Yes, he had been on the run from the HIVE even before we met. When he had nearly been thrown off the team, both time involved fights with HIVE members."

"So would he know where the HIVE base is and what they want with that strange device that they stole from us?"

"He would know where they are."

"You knew all that and you still let him go!" Robin was

"Yes, I don't want him to remember all those horrible things and to live his new life, even if it means forgetting about me. I just wish I could forget as well."

Robin couldn't see for the darkness, but he could tell Raven was quivering from the memory. He wanted to ask what she meant, but Raven cut him off before he could form the question in his mind. "I've told you all I want to, everything else is between me and him."

Robin didn't like it; Raven was withholding far more information. Things even he couldn't even begin to suspect. It was part of Raven's past and that was something she never delved into when she wasn't behind closed doors. He wanted to scream at her to tell him what she knew. He almost wished he could go back into her mind and physically search for what he wanted to know. But instead he turned to leave.

"Your going to go find him, aren't you Robin?"

"Yes, it could take months to find the HIVE base, by then they could have finished whatever their working on. I'm afraid we don't have the time to spare anymore. If Knives knows then I must ask him."

"I don't want to help." Raven had again regained her emotionless composure.

"Fine, I can find him myself." Indeed Robin could, inside every Teen Titans communicator was a homing beacon so that they could always find lost members. Robin moved to the door and in the darkness searched for the keypad. While he searched, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I don't want to, but if your going to restore his memory, then I should be there too. I know him better than anyone else. What he's capable of and how to fight it."

As her body flipped over Knives' back, Alexis managed to grab ahold of his shirt and as her body slammed onto the ground she pulled down and Knives fell forward rolling passed her face to land at her feet, this was her chance! Despite being left breathless by the impact, she quickly bent forward, launching herself from the ground with her left hand and sliding her legs beneath her, she brought down the dagger in her hand against Knives' neck.

"Not so good are you?" Alexis taunted.

"I'm better than you think." Knives countered.

Alexis then took note of the steel blade pointed at her heart. Knives had brought the sword behind his back and a quick jab forward would pierce her chest. In fact had she gone just slightly more forward, she would've skewered herself onto his blade.

"It would seem we are at an impasse." Alexis observed, her dagger not moving from its place.

"Not quite." Knives said as he brought a small black object to Alexis' dagger hand. Alexis eyes widened in fear as she realized what it was. Apparetly when Knives had flipped her, her stun gun had fallen out of her pocket onto the floor. When had he picked it up, she hadn't noticed in her rush to end the fight.

There was a click and a circuit of electricity entered her right hand. Her hand flew back violently, her electrified hand clenched tighter around the dagger, but her concentration over her power had been broken and the dagger crumbled in her clenched fist. The impact also knocked her back down to the ground.

Her body ached and was shivered lightly all over, he had only hit her with a small charge, but it was enough to stun her into submission. Sheathing his sword, he bent over and grabbed her by her good hand. Without a word he lifted her up and helped her over to the couch. Her muscles started to spasm mildly with the aftereffects, as Knives gently lowered her onto the couch. Standing before her he said plainly,

"It's time we had a little chat."

Early the next morning, Robin gathered the Titans together, explaining to them who they were searching for and why; and as the 5 Titans left the Tower, they did not, at this time, really understand what they were about to unleash upon the Earth.

Yes, I know this chapter is Uber-late. So to make up for it, the next chapter will be **Extra** long to make up for lost time. But just so you know, I have not lost interest in this story and fully intend to carry it to it's climatic conclusion.


	21. Awaken! part 1

Teen Titans: Half-Life

Chapter 20: Awaken! (part 1)

Traveling in a nearly straight path directly from the Titans Tower, the five friends were lead onward only by their tracker's continuous incessant beeping. Each one of their communication units contained not only a radio, but also a beacon and tracker. The reason was in case they ever became separated, or captured, from the group, they could easily be found by the others. Back when Robin presented Knives with the Titans communication unit, it was not only to welcome Knives as a friend, and hopefully future member, but Robin had an ulterior motive for his actions.

In some ways Robin was jealous of Knives' good fortune at having shared his childhood with Raven. So much of Raven's past and personality were still unknown to Robin and the others, as well as what kind of history both Knives and Raven had shared. This was a series problem in Robin's mind. He hated unsolved mysteries. When he had first met Raven, it was right after the atomic disaster two years ago, true he hadn't known much about her then, but he figured that would be solved in time. But still Robin knew next to nothing about this female Goth.

In the past two months there had been several unexplained events with Raven or Knives, sometimes both, being at the center of each one of them. From Id's hold on Raven's mind to Trigon's desire to have Knives eliminated, Robin felt it was best to keep tabs on Knives' whereabouts in case they ever had a reason to find him or vice versa.

That reason came when Knives' connection with Raven became team knowledge, Robin saw this as a special opportunity and he intended to exploit it. Truth be told, of all the Teen Titans, Robin trusted Raven the least. To Robin, people like Raven never talk about themselves because they have something to hide, a skeleton-in-the-closet as it were. She was an enigma, every time Robin thought of her, he thought of Slade as well. Slade was a very dangerous and deadly opponent, and Robin knew even less about him. But both Raven and Slade seemed so similar in their deception, like a giant net wrapped around, covering, protecting them both, Robin couldn't see where the net began or ended. All he could see were the holes, bits and pieces of a larger picture. It was as if there was a person holding 1000 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and that person handed Robin 20 random tiles of that puzzle and said, "What is this a picture of?"

But now Robin knew who the person holding the rest of the pieces to the puzzle was. Somewhere in Knives' mind were the answers Robin sought concerning Raven, maybe even Slade, but Robin wasn't going to get his hopes up on the latter.

Robin was thankful that he had managed to give Knives a communication unit. It certainly made their current job all the easier. However, once they found Knives, how would they convince him to come back to the tower? In addition, Robin felt that the others, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, were thinking along similar lines, they too wanted more answers in light of recent revelations. This was especially apparent since none of them opposed the plan to find Knives and restore his memory, forcibly if needed. Regrettably the short trip between the tower and their destination, hadn't given Robin enough time to think up a suitable plan. In situations such as this, Robin relied on improvisations, something of which he held a fair amount of talent for.

Standing before him, like an image from some post-apocalyptic movie, was the old Jump City warehouse district. Back during the Second World War, a manufacturing company used this warehouse and others like it as temporary storage for materials and chemicals to be used in the mass production of weapons and ammunitions. The condemned factories nearby also stood as a testament to that. But none of it had been used since the war ended. Not even the local gangs or criminals came here, the progressive state of decay and towering machines threatened to collapse at any moment, therefore most sensible people just stayed away.

That was until a small group of self proclaimed teenage crime fighters decided to make it their underground base. Taking advantage of one of the warehouses that somehow had managed to avoid the worst decay. They rigged up their own elevator system to the lower, more stable. Electricity and water they leeched off of nearby sources. Setting up a system of wire and hoses, respectively, that led right to their living space. A meager existence at best and at worst it was living like roaches. Robin never thought that Knives, memory or no, would've actually come back here again, but then Robin thought the same of himself.

Robin led the way through the piles of metallic rubble. As he surveyed this technological wasteland, he couldn't help but think about how nothing had changed. There were at least a dozen other warehouses surrounding this one and while all showed the typical signs of wear and age; rust, warped metal, missing panels, and graffiti, this one remained nearly untouched as if someone was purposely trying to preserve it. Still mounds of garbage and the smell of rot hung heavy in the late afternoon sun. Robin mentally cringed as his head filled with various images of what the smell of decay creped from.

"Dude what died in here." Beast Boy said, as if guessing what Robin was thinking, while trying to defend him self from the stench by pinching his nose tight.

"The smell is most foul. Like a newly born glevartian mist monster." Starfire's added her alien wisdom to the atmosphere.

"I don't even want to know." Cyborg replied almost too quickly.

"Dude, if I smelled that bad, I'd be hiding in the mist too."

"Titans! Concentrate, we have a job to do." Robin caught everyone's attention.

"Hey Robin, chill down, this isn't a big deal." Cyborg said with is hands up in a defensive posture. Robin turned his back to the others.

"No, I mustn't force this. I mustn't appear too eager." Robin mentally coached himself. It took only a few heartbeats for Robin to calm himself and face the team again.

"Your right Cyborg," Robin took a final breath before signaling the others to follow his lead into the warehouse. As he turned to take the first steps forward, he caught sight of Raven gazing in his direction. She had a frown and an expression of doubt.

"No doubt," Robin thought, "she knows, or has at least guessed at, my purpose. She'll probably try to hide the truth from me." Robin started walking, "but I mustn't let her succeed in hiding it any longer.

Five minutes later, and a quick inspection of the engine, revealed that the elevator was safe to ride. The engine itself sported fresh oil and some new parts as well. The tracker on the comm. Unit said that Knives was near fifty feet below them, roughly four floors. Three Titans mounted the elevator, Cyborg unfortunately had to be left behind, the weight of his mostly machine body was probably too much for the old elevator to handle. Too keep him company, Starfire offered to remain behind as well.

"Guard this elevator in case Knives tries to escape." Robin instructed.

"Escape?" Cyborg said, confused. "Robin, were not chasing a runaway criminal here, were trying to help a friend….right." Cybrog seriously doubted Robin's sincerity about doing this for Knives' own benefit.

"You're thinking of Slade." Raven spoke forth, to her surprise everyone, except Robin, agreed.

"Raven's right," Cyborg nodded, "ever since we left the tower, you've had that look on your face."

"There is nothing wrong." Robin denied.

"No you have." Starfire was concerned.

"Not you too Starfire."

"There's no way around it dude." Even Beast Boy stood against Robin.

"Face it Robin," Cyborg warned, "Everyone here know what happens to you when you perceive Slade to be involved in something. From that unwavering single tracked look that comes over your face, to hiding all the significant details from all of us."

"I'm in with Cyborg," Beast Boy crossed his arms, "we're doing a favor for Knives, not taking him prisoner."

"Right," Cyborg said, nodding his head in agreement, "I think Robin should stay here with me, Raven too."

"Me?" Raven said, almost imperceptibly raising an eyebrow.

"Friend Cyborg is right." Starfire talked in a gentle matter, so as not to anger Robin any further, since he was already showing signs of frustration. "Beast Boy and I will go and find healer knives."

Beast Boy immediately broke into an ear-to-ear grin and puffed out his chest in a show of pride, "I will amaze him with my quick wit and undeniable charm."

"Ok, now I'm not going to let that one slide." Raven's expression dropped to a I'm-not-amused sense as she bore down on Beast Boy in a single stride.

"No seriously, I'm an excellent charmer." To demonstrate his point, Beast Boy transformed into a cobra and started 'dancing' to some invisible music.

No one was impressed.

"How charming," Raven deadpanned.

"Titans!" Robin broke in, "We shouldn't be wasting time."

Returning to his normal human form, Beast Boy grabbed Starfire by the hand and dragged a most surprised female to the elevator platform. "Ok then it's settled, Starfire and I will bring Raven's boyfriend home."

"Beast Boy!" if looks could kill, BB would be a sizzling brown spot on the floor in an instant. Nearby several piles of rubble exploded with unprecedented fury. But with a playful chuckle BB pressed the down arrow on the control panel and the elevator doors closed. Just in time to save him from a most terrible experience at the hands of Raven. BB and Starfire descended down into the shaft, the sound of rusty gears followed them. Behind them they left two ticked off teenagers and one laughing cyborg.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Downward the elevator crept, true the trip was only 50 feet, but it seemed the elevator was crawling a mere foot a minute. Plus the wail and grinding of neglected gears, un-oiled for years, was driving Beast Boy fruity. So much so that Starfire had to restrain him from jumping off the side to speed the trip.

2 minutes and 50 feet of ear stabbing pain later, the elevator came to rest, with a metallic squeal, on the bottom floor.

"Next time let's just take the stairs." BB clamored uneasily from the elevator. The lingering ringing in his ears made it impossible for him to hear properly. He thought he heard Starfire trying to talk to him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"I can't hear you Starfire, the ringing in my ears…..hey Starfire." BB surveyed the narrow space he was in between the elevator and a metal slide door. Apart from the elevator shaft and whatever lay behind the door, there was no other place to go.

So where had Starfire gone to?

The ringing in his ears started to grow even worst, he felt a massive headache coming on. Frantically he rubbed his ears in an attempt to rid himself of the pulsing wavelength.

"Star where did you go?" But still he didn't see where she had gone too. Maybe she had already gone past the door. BB looked at the jurry-rigged door. It was obvious, even to Beast Boy, that the door would've collapsed from age years ago, but a quick patch job and new opening mechanism had extended the life of this door. A plaque, hung from the door, read, "Home, Sweet Home," and underneath the gentle greeting was 'Alexis,' in black paint.

So there was someone else living here. Knives that lucky dog, got to spend the last 2 days with a girl. BB suddenly felt very unsure about going into the room, what if he saw something he wasn't meant to. Just to be sure, he checked his communicator again to make sure that Knives was still in there. The tracker indeed said it was so, and it didn't seem Knives was moving around at all.

Still unsure about whether or not it was safe to enter, BB knocked on the door. 'Tap, tap, tap,' a dull metal clang, like a soup can against wood. BB waited for an answer, but not he was even more concerned about Starfire, it was evident that she hadn't gotten past the door yet. She must've goon back up to apologize to Robin or something. But to do that she'd need to get past the elevator.

Looking back, BB observed the elevator still in its resting position. He examined it closer and found no blast holes or anything to suggest she went through or around the elevator cage. When BB heard the metal door sliding open, he realized that the ringing in his ears was gone. He heard footsteps approaching, which were much too heavy to be Starfire's.

"Hey Knives, buddy, how' you doing?" Beast Boy turned hoping to find Knives standing besides a cute girl. But who he saw was not Knives and there was a girl there too, one that Beast Boy recognized.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Pacing back and forth with nervous energy, was Robin, he didn't like waiting. Waiting, waiting, it made him want to rip his hair out with frustration. Beast Boy was a goof off, and Robin held little hope that he'd succeed with this mission, true Starfire was there to help but still…

No, he shook his head to clear it, was he going about this in the wrong way after all? Maybe the others were right, he was being too much of a one-track mind, especially about Slade. But Slade was the biggest threat the city had ever faced, at times it seemed that only he understood that. The others just didn't understand what terrible things Slade could do if he wasn't stopped, and soon. Why did no one else see that?

Sometimes Raven could sympathize with him, but most of the time she just talked down to him about his need to defeat Slade. It was hard to swallow, especially since Raven was a lot like Slade in the way she hid behind her social 'masks.' But at other times they accused him of being just like Slade in other ways.

He needed to think this through, but he accursed grinding from the elevator was making him all the more aggravated. Raven was trying to meditate, and Cyborg was fiddling with some gadget he had brought along with him. It was real obvious they were not handling the noise well either.

It made him want to scream praise to God when the sharp metal against blackboard finally stopped. His mind was finally settling down when Beast Boys's voice, like a volcano erupting magma, erupted from everyone's comm. unit.

"SLADE! SLADE IS HERE!!!"


	22. Awaken! part 2

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 21 – Awaken! (part 2)

Beast Boy's voice faded from the radio with a crunch and a burst of static. Without hesitation Cyborg gave a yell of rage as he wrenched the doors right off their rails and tossed them to the side. Spanning 50 feet downward into darkness was the empty elevator shaft where, at the bottom, Beast Boy and Starfire were locked in battle with the most deadly foe any of them had ever faced, Slade. Unaided, the sounds of combat were heard echoing up the tunnel.

Beast Boy shouted a challenge, which quickly turned into a rhino's charging bellow. A crash of a heavy body forcing it's way through metal paneling shook the ground with a tremendous force that even from 50 feet below ground caused the whole warehouse to visibly shake, sending up a clouds of dust from the long dormant walls and machines as well as roaches from their holes.

Robin didn't even notice the vibrations; he had already jumped down the shaft. He plummeted, feet first, half of the distance before his hands grabbed a hold of the elevator's wire rope. The elevator top was fast approaching; the impact would no doubt kill him. Grasping the wire rope tightly with his hands and the lengths of his feet, he applied as much pressure as his muscles could allow, using his strength and the natural friction to forcefully slow his downward movement. It took him only a few seconds to reach the bottom of the shaft, his feet impacting loud and hard on the elevator cab, the palms of his gloves now black with grime.

Using his fighting staff like a lever, Robin forced open the maintenance hatch and jumped down into the inadequately lit interior. As he pushed the 'open door' button on the panel, the sounds of Raven and Cyborg landing on top reverberated like sledgehammer striking a metal trashcan. He stepped out just as Raven lowered herself down behind him.

What once was a solid metal wall had been obliterated. It looked like one of those demolition-wrecking balls had impacted the wall at high speed. The door and it's mechanism now lay bent and broken on the opposite side of the room. Ungodly sharp pieces of shrapnel had torn the sole couch to shreds and had ended the usefulness of the television set. Water leaked from the punctured hose and there were a dozens of deep cut marks scattered all over the four walls. They looked to have been most likely inflicted by Knive's sword. Yet with all the destruction it was amazing that power still remained in the overhead lamp, which continued to be the only source of illumination. It also came to Robin's attention that the room was unexpectedly cold. Not just a mild chill, more like the inside of a refrigerator, his breath danced before his as well.

But there was no one inside

Just the gentle drip, drip, dripping of water and the whine of the overhead lamp, as it slowly swayed to and fro, there was not a living soul.

"Robin," Cyborg called, "I found this outside the elevator." He lifted his hand to show the mangled remains of Beast Boy's communicator. Raven brought up her own communicator and checked it for Knives' signal. She immediately found it, and it was moving away at a fast pace; Robin and Cyborg also confirmed this. The signal was 20 feet above them and steadily raising as it moved away. When they checked for Starfire's signal, they found it to be right on top of Knives' position.

"How'd he get past us?" Cyborg was indeed confused, there was no other way visible way out of this level except for the elevator and they had not seen anyone pass.

"He's using the lifeline." Robin concluded.

"The wa…?"

"The emergency escape route, a back door in a sense. Back when this was the Titans base of operations they built the lifeline in case the warehouse ever collapsed upon them."

"It's a very old passage," Raven interrupted, "it's probably in worst shape than the building."

"Then let's get after them!" Cyborg smashed his fists together to emphasize his suggestion.

"Hold it Cyborg." Robin commanded, "That's what Slade will be expecting, so he'll have traps or soldiers waiting for us. We'd better go back the way we came, we know that it's safe."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"That's what you think Robin," Slade almost laughed as he watched the three Teen Titans through the lens of his hidden camera.

"The fun is only starting, you have no idea what trouble you've gotten yourself and your friends into." He turned to leave, but before he did, he pressed a short sequence of buttons on a computer keypad.

"Soon Robin, I will be the least of your worries." Slade almost sounded disappointed as he spoke the words.

…………………………………………………………………………………

At first it sounded the like low growl of an angry hound dog, but more unnatural. The growl turned into a sliding screeching groan, and it was coming from overhead.

"What is that?" Robin asked as all three of them gazed upward trying to figure out what they were hearing. It all started as a slight rumble, but within a few mere moments the entire room shook with the rhythm of a gong being struck again and again by a jackhammer. The entire warehouse was collapsing on top of them, a ton of metal and concrete was falling to pieces just a short distance above them.

"Everyone take cover!" Robin barked as the three friends ducked behind the only cover they could find, the half destroyed couch. As the warehouse collapsed above them, massive steel rods plunged earthward with tremendous force. Those that fell to the ground came to an early rest, but more than enough plummeted down the elevator shaft, easily reducing the cab to the consistency of a compacted soda can. The eruption of air from the collapsing tons of industrial strength supports and panels sent a cloud of fast traveling metal slivers at high speed into the already destroyed room.

The couch was able to stop most of the flying shrapnel, but even after things had settled down, Robin and Raven would remove no fewer than four-dozen needles from their clothing and skin. Cyborg was fortunate that his body armour was able to protect him from a similar fate.

The way out was now blocked by an extreme amount of rubble; the only choice left was the 'lifeline'. Raven walked calmly over to the wall with the ransacked computer terminal.

"Cyborg, a little light over here." Raven said while peering into the hollow where the monitor once rested.

"Right." He opened a small compartment on his chest and extracted a pen light, tossing it through the air, Robin caught it and proceeded to aid Raven's vision with it. Raven peered into the remains of the terminal looking for something specific. Despite the ravaged state of the terminal, many colored wires still remained creating a multicolored web making it very difficult to search the interior. It actually proved to be near impossible to get ones hands around the mess. Lacking time and patience, Raven got fed up with the wires, grabbed as much in her hands as she could and with one mighty tug tore the mess free from it's connections along with the sounds of ripping wires and tearing plastics.

She cast the web aside, not caring where it went, an with the recess now free of entanglement she found what she was looking for. A hidden keypad embedded into the back of the terminal reflected the yellow luminance from the flashlight. Somehow it seemed to beckon to them.

It was quite a reach, but Raven's arms proved just long enough to reach the keypad. Her finger rose to press the first digit when she realized something important.

"I've forgotten the password," she said with a frown.

"Five, twenty four, nine, twelve, five." Robin answered without hesitation.

"Exile," Raven remembered.

"Yes," Robin confirmed. So, Raven typed in the numerical spelling of 'exile' a word, which carried a lifetimes worth of meaning for her. But just like Knives, it was something her consciousness had pushed aside. The memories were too painful to remember.…………………………………………………………………………………

Streaking comets of fire decorated the late autumn sky. Some were raging fireballs spiraling out of control; others were fine lines of yellow and orange hues.

_How had I been, back then?_

The beauty of the sky art bewildered her, she didn't understand, couldn't have known at the time, that hundreds of people were lost with each fireball. Their starships damaged beyond the capacity to counter gravities natural force, plummeted to the planet below them.

_Not even a year and a half old._

The invasion had begun, dozens of black ships descended upon the planet, troop transports, no, more like living spiders, spewed forth armies of heinous beasts that attacked any living thing they saw that was not of their own kind. Each one carried with it, tattooed onto its body, the symbol of the Cult of Trigon. Daemons and aliens, all who followed Trigon and looked upon him like a god. An army of darkness, employed when a world couldn't be conquered through subterfuge and corruption.

_It was all because of me._

Lasers and flew between the two warring armies. The screams of the dead and dying filled the air like a symphony of hell. Artillery fire pummeled buildings into dust and cratered the once green country. Rivers and fountains ran red with blood as the both invaders and defenders were cut down where they stood.

_But this is not my memory_.

"Lady Arella!" once of the city guards called out, "It is not safe here, you must retreat to the…..

"No," the woman interrupted the guard. "He has come for my daughter. I am irrelevant to him." She cast her eyes to the ground in a moments thought before fixing them on the guard again.

"Neji," she put her hand on his shoulder, "Can I trust you with one final task?"

"Yes, Lady Arella, I will do what you command."

"Take Raven away from here. Use the Exile and flee this place. He must not have her"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Raven?" Robin called out, noticing the vacant expression on Raven's face.

"It's nothing." She replied back.

"It's always nothing," Cyborg mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" her sensitive ears caught him.

"I said let's get going already." Cyborg said, stepping over to a hidden door that had opened to the left of the terminal.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The lifeline was simply a long tunnel, made by using old fire escape stairways; the kind found on the backs of buildings. The path was very steep and the stairway covered in rust, so much so it made a crunching sound as they walked on it. However the tunnel had been built with size in mind. Cyborg in particular had no trouble fitting into the tall and wide passageway. But what he did have trouble with, was the smell. Rust, mold, and wet earth combined in a nearly air tight environment and brewing for years, to form an intense chemical assault on the olfactory sense.

For the second time that day Cyborg's hand snapped to his nose, as if he'd just stuck his hand on something hot.

"What is it with us and horrible smells today? This is even worst than BB after a hard days training." He said with tear filled eyes.

"He's leaving a trail for us to follow." Raven quipped her expression not changing a bit.

Upward they climbed, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg, who was in front, scanned every step and every inch of the walls, for any traces of traps. But thanks to Cyborg's scanners this was not a difficult task, though their progress was slowed considerably.

Some minutes later, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Cyborg was the first to notice, it reminded him of those movies that always portrayed heaven as a light as the end of a dark tunnel. Somewhere in his mind he thanked his luck that he was still alive. But was he?

Technically speaking he wasn't, if ever his battery should die, did he as well? This was a question that he often thought of. Was he even considered human anymore since over 80 percent of his body was now comprised of metal and circuitry keeping the organic parts of him on artificial life support? His emotions washed over him in a wave of depression and despair in such amounts, it was only matched by the time back to when Raven had pulled him inside of her after the battle with Money. In that place there was no light and no hope, just the feeling that there was no one left with which to play with. No joy anymore or had ever been.

"What am I doing?" he shook his head to clear it. This was not right. What had brought on these emotions and thoughts just then?

"Did you find something Cyborg?" Robin's voice seemed unusually loud in the narrow space.

"Huh?"

"Did you find anything? A trap maybe?" Robin asked again.

"Oh..uh, its nothing." Cyborg climbed the next step.

"It's always nothing." Raven quoted. This caught Cyborg's attention. He turned with a frown to stare at the challenger.

"En'garde" Raven gave a smirk that only Cyborg's advanced sensors could detect.

"Touché," Cyborg conceded. The challenge had been made. Robin just looked between the two, lost on what had just happened.

"What happened to the light?" Robin interrupted. Indeed the light had vanished, as if being blocked by something. Cyborg zoomed his vision up in the direction of the exit, using thermal to detect any heat signatures.

As soon as the thermal kicked in, his vision was filled with white, indicating massive amounts of heat.

"GET DOWN!" Cyborg's warning was followed up by a burst of light that filled the entire tunnel from exit to entrance. The thrum of a massive electrical discharge vibrated through their heads. Robin and Raven screamed in surprise and pain, as they fell into prone positions and now temporarily blinded by the sudden intrusion of light to their dark-adapted eyes. This was not the first time Cyborg blessed his auto tint functions, which automatically adjusted to levels of light and dark.

The massive amount of light was the result of a sweeping laser beam that had been shot down the tunnel, at an arc. Cutting a massive furrow into the tunnel wall. Smoke and a burning smell filled the tunnel now causing the two humans to choke on the acrid gases. Loose dirt and rocks started falling from the ceiling. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon to return a barrage of fire at their unknown assailant, but he also feared that the vibrations would aid in the collapse of the tunnel.

Another flash of white filled his thermal vision and this time it would be….

"Everyone to the left!" Cyborg rolled to his left, pressing his bulky body against the side as far as it could go. Another onslaught from the assailant reduced the entire right side span of the stairway to a river of molten metal, which sluggishly flowed down hill.

"That's hot stuff." He joked half-heartedly. This was bad they were now pinned down. Another sweep of the laser would surly catch them now and the molten river prevented them from dodging again. Cyborg decided to take a change, readying his sonic cannon in the appropriate direction, he waited.

Waited.

It had only been a mere 10 second delay between the first and second rounds by the sniper. Sweat poured down the human half of Cyborg's face. He hadn't heard anything from Robin or Raven since the second shot and he didn't have time to check on them. He could only hope that they had had time to get out of the way.

Four seconds remained.

3…

2…

1…

For the third time Cyborg's vision exploded in white, even now he could tell that this would be the finishing blow.

He fired!

He poured his whole strength into this one single shot. He heard the sound of the laser arc towards him, cutting a gorge into the ground in front of him, where it came to an abrupt halt.

Cybrog hadn't realized it but he had been holding his breath, now he allowed oxygen to fill his lungs, it tasted vile, but sweet at the same time. He gazed at the carnage before him. The stairway right before him and up had all been reduced to molten slag, cutting their exit off, but right now that didn't matter to Cyborg. He was still alive and that was all that mattered. Peering behind him, he noted with increased relief that the other two had also managed to survive the onslaught.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Using Robin's freeze grenades to cool the molten metal prematurely, the two humans grabbed a hold of Cyborg's shoulders as the machine man used his sizable strength and dug his fingers into the ice, sliding along the steep slope and out of the near deathtrap.

…………………………………………………………………………………

At the top of the tunnel, just outside the exit, lay the remains of a humanoid robot, a smoking crater in it's chest from Cyborg's weapon's fire. In it's hands it wielded an intimidating laser weapon. The weapon was both bulky and complex in it's design. Far too heavy for most humans to wield without the aid of a tripod or a vehicle mount. It's ammo supplied by a large dry cell generator. It was obvious that Slade had anticipated their retreat throught the lifeline, it was probably he who caused the warehouse to collapse for the sole reason of forcing them to come this way. 

"Where do we go from here?" Raven asked when her vision had made a full recovery. To answer her question, Robin consulted his tracking device. The signal was now very weak and clear on the other side of the city. Fortunately it had come to a halt, but on the other hand, that might not be a good thing. Either way there was no time to spare.

"Cyborg,"

"All ready ahead of you Rob." Cyborg snapped his fingers just as his own fully customized car swung by and parked itself by the curb.

"Teen Titans, party of three." He smiled as the car doors automatically opened.

"Let's go save the others"


	23. Awaken! part 3

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 22 – Awaken! (part 3)

Cyborg slammed his foot on the accelerator pedal, and the T-car jerked forward with a squeal of tires. The stench of burning rubber wafted into the cabin for a brief moment, before the tires gripped the road and shot the T-car down the road like some demon straight out of hell. His focus fixed solely on the road before him, unwavering. Robin aided him by acting as navigator with the use of the car's onboard computer; which also had the programming to track a Teen Titan through their communicator's beacon.

Cyborg was like some crazed NASCAR racer, veering sharply around and between cars and vans with no regard for man or machine. Sure they needed to hurry and find their friends, but deep down Cyborg was happy for this opportunity to demonstrate his superior engineering skills and talent for planning ahead. When time was against them and shortcuts needed to be created, for just such a situation he had installed a hydraulic suspension system, stripped off an old low-rider. But it wouldn't do just to have the system, not at all. It needed more power. With the amount of juice pumping through the hydraulics he could've had an eighteen-wheeler dancing the waltz.

With the flick of a switch, half the car jumped into the air, balancing precariously on the other half's wheels. He pressed the car between lanes of traffic, his face mere inches away from getting a face full of car.

…………………………………………………………………………………

While the boys focused on the chase, Raven was meditating in the back or at least attempting to. The constant rocking of the car as it maneuvered to and fro made it very difficult to achieve the state of mind she desired, if not outright impossible; but that wasn't the major reason why she was having so much trouble.

She could feel her control slipping as long dormant memories and emotions awoke within her. It was pointless to dwell on the past; it couldn't be changed no matter how much she wished for it. Then why, damn it, would her mind not stop thinking about it. For nearly two years she had succeeded in maintaining a dam between herself and her past. But Knives' return signaled the return of the flood. Finally she just gave up on trying to meditate and surrendered herself to her thoughts.

She blamed herself for what had happened. The guilt was reaching a climax inside her. If she hadn't been so eager to push Knives away, to bury the memories again, maybe the situation could've been avoided. Knives was back in her life, and for that she was relieved to know he was alive, but he brought with him many bad memories and unresolved emotions.

A low wave of nausea started to rise in her stomach as her thoughts turned to Slade. It was logical to assume that Knives' amnesia had wiped all memories of Slade as well. But how long would that last? Raven knew that he had once been Slade's apprentice. Actually she knew he had been the apprentice of some malign force, but at the time, when they first met, she could not have known it was Slade who manipulated him. It was years later that she finally made the discovery.

Raven didn't put it past Slade to use Starfire and Beast Boy as trump cards to secure Knives as an ally again. He had done the same thing to Robin when Slade had tried to forcefully recruit him as his apprentice.

But this wasn't the only problem; Knives was a loose piece. Others would seek to secure his fealty to their organizations; not just Slade, but the HIVE as well. This was inevitable. Before his death he had worked up quite a reputation for himself, his apparent resurrection would not go unnoticed. They would come,

In her mind she knew Xavier would never betray the Teen Titans, but right now he didn't even know who he was. This new personality of his was unpredictable, there was no telling what he would do or what could cause him to sway in another's favor.

This was something Raven would not allow.

She thought she had lost him before. She didn't want to have to suffer having to fight against him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A sudden sharp angle tilt of the car jerked Raven out of her assessments and back into reality. The car was spinning out of control, like a giant top, before it came to rest by the side of the road, parked nicely between two other cars.

The nausea became worse.

"Raven," Robin spun around, "the others are in the sewers moving north of us," he quickly informed her. "Are you ok?" Robin asked when he noticed Raven looked a more white than usual.

"I'm fine," she didn't look at Robin, she couldn't handle this overwhelming feeling of guilt. How had her life become such a tangled mess?

As the three Titans ran through the twisted maze of subterranean tunnels pursuing the lone beacon's signal, elsewhere other matters were unfolding.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Lost and with nowhere to go, someone had suggested they follow the sewer pipes and eventually they'd find a way out or come across a familiar location, but as one set of pipes branched into four each leading in a separate direction, they chose at random which one to follow. But no matter where they went their pursuers always managed to keep up.

Hissing steam leaking from miles of hot water pipes saturated the air humidity to the maximum. Even in the cement wrapped tunnel a small river of water, halfway to their knees, flowed to some unseen, but not unheard, drainage conduit. Starfire wiped a few strands of hair, weighted down with water, from her eyes. Her clothes were also soaked all the way through and they clung to her body exaggerating her natural feminine curves. It was mighty uncomfortable but also embarrassing; she had caught Knives staring a few times where he shouldn't.

"Friend Beast Boy please wake up." Starfire pleaded to the green figure she carried on her back. BB was unconscious, a large knot forming on his head from here he had struck the solid metal wall, but he was unharmed. Unfortunately BB's 'dead weight' was slowing them down; not by much, but enough. If Starfire could only fly this wouldn't be a problem, but the tunnels were too narrow for that. Besides her companions wouldn't have been able to follow her, if she had flown.

Knives and Alexis accompanied her in their retreat. Alexis lead on, looking for that way out or a familiar location since she knew the sewers slightly better than the rest of the group. Knives watched the rear, sword drawn, ready to take on anyone that turned the corner. There must've been dozens of Slade's armed robots moving down the tunnels behind them. The group could hear the echoing sounds of their footsteps as they gave chase.

"Lets go this way," at a fork in the tunnel Alexis pointed down the left passage.

"See anything yet?" Knives asked.

"No, but we must be getting close to something." It was strange, for as long as they'd been running through the sewers they had yet to encounter a single manhole or opening.

"I recall hearing the same thing three turns back."

"Well if it worries you then why don't you ask your friend back there to ease up on the bloodhounds." she grumbled in return.

"You can't reason with people who wear masks."

"Yes Robin can be difficult to talk to, but even he…" Starfire suddenly interrupted.

"No, Starfire I was talking about Slade."

"Oh" was all Starfire could reply with.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" Alexis grinned slyly. "You know," she added in an off hand manner, "you two have quite a following."

"Following? Is Slade after Robin again?"

"No No, Geez," Alexis rolled her eyes, "do any of you Teen Titans pay any attention to those internet chat rooms? You got a ton of fans who think you and Robin are an item."

"You'd be the one to know." Knives shot her an accusing glare.

"Only because I stumbled across one particular chat one day."

"Right…." He droned sarcastically, while Starfire looked ever more lost. Alexis ignored the last comment and continued down the path she had designated.

"Healer Knives, this item you speak of, would Robin like it?" Starfire asked, but before she could get an answer, there was an interruption. A white laser beam hissed and streaked overhead missing them by a long ways, impacting harmlessly upon the cement ceiling.

"We'll talk about it later Starfire. You can even ask Robin about it too." Knives motioned Starfire to continue after Alexis.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A short distance after making another left branch, the tunnel became slanted noticeably downward.

"Great now were going even further down." Knives griped about the obvious turn in events. The flowing river was picking up speed as natural gravity started to have a more noticeable effect.

"Thank you captain obvious." quoted Alexis irritably. "It would almost be worth the pain," she thought to herself, "to just turn the stun gun on in the water, if it would only shut him up." She flexed her shoulder, taking note that she still felt a little stiff all over.

"Are you still angry about that?" Knives read her mind, well actually guessed from the way she flexed her shoulder. Alexis didn't reply, but continued onward as fast a possible, in silence, as did everyone else.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Starfire wasn't sure when she realized it, but she suddenly realized that she could no longer hear the sounds of their pursuers from behind them.

"Friends, I do not hear our enemy anymore." This caught the other two's attention. None spoke for a few moments and they all strained to her any noise above the rushing water.

Only the water greeted them.

"Should we go back up and check?" Knives suggested.

It was a viable course of action, but the slope and rushing water would make the return climb difficult, besides none of them really wanted to risk the chance. They all looked between themselves and saw the same reasoning in each other's eyes.

"Let's just continue on." Knives answered his question.

Further down.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"When the hell does this end?" Alexis screamed in the darkened tunnel. As they had continued down, it had gotten progressively darker until they were forced to use other means.

Starfire now provided their only source of illumination by the twin green bolts hovering in her palms. Alexis noted with humor that the light made them all look almost as green as a certain Beast Boy who's own private transportation had fallen to Knives.

"How long does this guy sleep?" Knives didn't sound to be good mood. "I swear if he starts snoring, I'm going to drown him myself."

"I'm going to be drowning you in a minute if you don't shut up." Alexis said in a challenging tone. It might have even broken out into a genuine fight if Starfire hadn't been there to calm the two down.

"Friends we must not fight…."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"We're lost." Knive began

"You're doing it again. I'm perfectly aware of that."

"That it's your fault, right."

…………………………………………………………………………………

There was no telling how far down they'd gone, or even what time it was since none of them wore a watch. But it was long enough for the sound of the water to fade from awareness. The three continued their descent in silence all conversation washed away with the never-ending tide.

When they heard the grind of machines suddenly rise up, just a few yards away, it took them a few moments to realize it. Silently they picked up their pace, hastening their hopeful exit from this water pit. Much to their relief the slope evened out, but it quickly led to a dead end, a single metal grill placed just below the water's surface proved to the only drainage point.

Immediately to their left were five steps that lead, above the water and to a concrete path seemingly cut into the wall, directly to a rusty sewer door. Words spray painted with a stencil, just above the door, read, ' Jump City Water Purification Facility # 3-A.'

Despite the old and rusted look of the door, it opened with little effort. Inside, it looked to be an sewer employee lounge. Lockers lined the west wall, next to them were a half dozen hooks from which hard hats, complete with lights on the front, hung along with several worn uniforms that sewer workers typically used. In the center of the room was a cardboard table with five folding chairs set beneath it. Finally along the east wall was a mini kitchen, complete with fridge. The door they had just entered and another one directly across from them were the only ways out of the room. All in all, the room had an old, well-used look and feel to it.

Placing BB gently on the floor, using a folded up uniform to support his head, the other three teenagers took this opportunity to rest; each unfolded a chair and sat down, enthusiastically.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven continued to sprint down the sewer tunnel. When they heard the sound of a laser fire from somewhere ahead. Picking up the pace they rounded the corner and found five of Slade's robots blocking the path ahead. Smoke flowed lazily from the barrel of the front-most robots rifle.

"Looks like a clogged drain to me, let's clean it out." Cyborg smiled with anticipation.


	24. Awaken! part 4

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 23 – Awaken! (part 4)

_Never say 'too late'  
Never say 'it's done'  
Make me know for real you are the one _

_The one that never turns  
Never walks away  
The one that I can trust to always stay_

_However hard it gets  
However much it aches__  
Always believe in me__  
As I believe in you._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Robin did a double back flip through the air, laser fire erupted from a dozen guns, the noise was deafening, it cut through the air leaving bright inferno marks upon the tunnels cement surface. Debris ricocheted and smoke cracked into existence, but Robin was far too agile. He brought his foot down, heal first, sharply on the closest robot soldier's face. Sparks flew and circuits were permanently fused together as the soldier collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven seized her telekinetic spell upon an unfortunate soldier. Violently wrenched it from the ground; she slammed it intensely against the concrete wall, its broken arm was torn from it's body as she sent it spiraling against the other wall. The impact sent a shockwave that detonated the robots internal fuel cell. The explosion ruptured a nearby hot water pipe, Raven had to shield herself in a bubble of negative energy or be scalded to death.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted in victory has his hand crushed an adversary's head. There was a crack of metal and synthetic plastic as they fractured beneath Cybrog's monstrous grip, oil and coolant shot like a fountain covering the mechanical hero in rivers of black and blue fluids. Without missing a moment of action, he set his cannon upon another foe that was charging forward. One shot and other enemy's internal fluids mixed with the water as its main computer was vaporized in a flash of white light.

Still they came, they knew no fear, no despair. They would follow their master's orders to the last soldier. Robin preferred it, it made things easier he could destroy them all without the chore of having to chase them down.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"How are you over there, still alive?" Alexis asked mildly concerned for the green changeling.

"Someone please stop pounding that hammer." Beast Boy moaned. He held his head in his hands; he acted drunk more than someone who was in pain. Even as he sat in one of the folding metal chairs, she swerved unpredictably and at dangerous angles. Several times he had fallen off his chair, and needed the help of Alexis to get him back on. When she wasn't doing that she searched through all of the storage lockers looking for, she said, a bottle of aspirin or a first aid kit, but in truth because she was looking for anything of value that she could swipe.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Through cleverly hidden cameras, Slade patiently watched both groups of teenagers, giving each individual equal scrutiny. A most exciting battle and a humorous game of musical chairs, played out for him on a dozen monitors, while computers recorded their actions and interaction onto a hard drive for later use.

Slade made it a point to know everything about his foes as possible. He had been following their every move since the warehouse. While he studied each one of them with equal concentration, he had set the recorders to primarily follow Knives moves and conversations.

"Xavier Kage, or is it Knives now," he silently mused to himself.

"Xavier, the naïve boy who had been my first apprentice, he's still alive, but evidently suffering from amnesia," Slade had thought to himself after he had met the boy again, wandering the sewers. Slade had found this situation most ideal and had immediately taken steps to tighten the noose as it were. But now Robin and the others sought to rectify that problem for their own advantage, but Slade would move before they could accomplish this. If Xavier never remembered betraying Slade, then it was possible to bring the boy once again into the fold to serve under his rightful master, and be none the wiser. With Xavier's power, Slade could finally destroy the Teen Titans.

A curious thought crossed Slade's mind as he sat and stared like a statue. Did Xavier's father know his son was still alive? Most likely not since the old man had been condemned to rot in the psychological trauma ward ever since Raven had finished with him. The fool had abandoned his own son as a freak of nature, before realizing the child's immense potential after which, like a jealous lover, tried to reproduce the same power for himself. Slade could use this knowledge to tilt Xavier in his favor against the Titans, especially Raven.

For Slade, Raven was both a curiosity and an eyesore, for years he speculate on how a little girl, not even grown into her powers yet, had managed to steal Xavier from him. For that matter why he would chose her over him. Xavier could've had power, wealth, and if it was girls he wanted, that too. But instead choose a life on the lamb, always running, always struggling to stay one step ahead of his former master. Which nearly ended in his death, two years ago.

Slade found his eyes looking over the girl who had stolen his apprentice. Raven lifted a section of disjointed pipe in her black aura and chucked it through on of Slade's soldier robots. She was powerful indeed, thin but slightly muscular, feminine, and very goth. She was almost a shadow her former self, of the little girl who had charmed Xavier into playing house with her all those years ago.

But that would soon change, he'd have his apprentice back, and this time would take further steps to insure that Xavier never recovered his memories, and never betrayed him ever again.

Slade's arm moved with the precision of a venomous cobra as he reached over to dial in sequence of numbers on the monitor control pad. One of the monitors switched images from Raven's neutral face, to that of another female; only this one possessed no eyes in her socket-less skull.

"Jigo, I have a…deal I'd like to discuss."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Something told her that this one was empty too. Her hand reached without hesitating to the doubt in her mind. Taking the simple lock in her hand and with deft precision picked the lock cleanly and with ease, not leaving any marks behind. The locker opened with some effort, dust poured from the now ajar locker like some ancient beast taking a great big yawn.

Cobwebs and dead spiders clogged the interior space, she also spotted a rectangular object sitting in the back of the top shelf, but she wasn't curious enough to risk getting web and spider all over her arm for whatever it was.

"Gross," she said plainly. Finished with the hunt she went to survey her findings.

The room had been abandoned for quite some time. The whole water purification facility was fully automated and apart from the occasional inspection and maintenance check up, human workers were not required to be on hand around the clock. This much Alexis had solved from her unscrupulous locker raid. All of the lockers, apart from one, were filled with signs of neglect. What she had found in the sole maintained cabinet was a clipboard of inspection dates and times and a tool case of pipe wrenches of various sizes, some duct tape, soldering tools, screws, hammers, and other things she didn't know the names for.

So she took the tool case.

It was heavy, but she was determined to get something out of this little trip. With all these tools there must be something she could use or sell for a little profit.

"What's this?"

Alexis spun in surprise, when had Beast Boy gotten behind her?

Beast Boy was still was slightly unsteady on his feet, but otherwise had made a fast and complete recovery. While Alexis had turned her back, the web-encrusted mystery item in the last locker had caught BB's interest. Quickly becoming a spider himself he retrieved the item, which happened to be an old videocassette complete with cover.

"Ah ha!" a wide grin spread across BB's face, the same time his face took on a slight flushed look. This caught Alexis' interest as she moved in to survey BB's finding. She only took a single look before, much to her own surprise, slapped the video out of his hands. The cassette contacted the floor with a muffled crack of plastic.

"Hey! What was that for?" BB protested as Alexis kicked the cassette clean to the other side of the room.

"Kid, your not old enough to be watching that."

"Who you calling kid?" BB said defensively, "I'll have you know I'm a much valued and respected superhero, not a kid."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Don't be getting any strange ideas. Your not my guardian, so quite acting like an old fogey."

Tempers flared and voices became heated, it appeared that combat would be inevitable. But before either could throw the 'first blow' the northern door opened suddenly, filling the room with the protest of rusty hinges.

Knives and Starfire entered the room, oblivious to what had happened. BB and Alexis quickly regained their composure, acting as if nothing had transpired.

Not wanting to content with what could possibly lie ahead with extra baggage, Knives and Starfire had left through the northern door to scout the path ahead. Starfire used her powers to weld the south door shut permanently to block off any pursuit that might still be after the. Judging from the way they entered, nothing had happened. At least nothing had happened until Starfire spied a certain beastly boy.

"Beast Boy, are fully well again!" Starfire shouted in joy at seeing the young boy on his feet under his own power. She ran over and gave him a big hug.

The thing about Starfire's hugs was that they were less of a happy greeting and more of a car-crushing machine. Amidst BB's whimpering protests and the rapid popping of his joints, both Alexis and Knives wore faces of surprised shaken with horror as they vowed never to run afoul of Starfire when she was in a good mood.

Beast Boy was released from the death grip, he walked like his bones were made of jell-o, groaning like a brain dead zombie.

"How was the babysitting job?" Knives asked, feeling sorry for BB.

"You know I charge by the hour?" Alexis was dead serious.

"Hmm" Knives bent down and picked up an object he'd noticed on the floor since he walked in. If he hadn't been paying attention to the cassette he would've noticed BB and Alexis both eying him out of the corner of their eyes. But Knives read the title, with a slight frown, lowered the video and look directly at Beast Boy.

"Yours I presume."

Beast Boy nodded his head as if it really was his.

"Aren't you a little young for this? I'm going to have to confiscate this from you." A twist of the wrist and Knives concealed the item, like he was hiding one of his weapons.

"Heey, That's not fair" BB whined.

"Good thing I'm old enough to take responsibility for its safekeeping." He couldn't help but grin.

"Do not be unhappy Beast Boy, it will be safe until your old enough." Six eyes turned to stare at the alien girl. Each one had that You-don't-know-what-your-talking-about glare.

"Did I say something wrong?" Starefire asked genuinely confused.

"Just walk away." Alexis advised.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Following the current, as far as the eye could see, was a rainbow sliding lazily across the water's surface. A natural reaction when such larges amounts of oil mixing and merging with the water. On contact it stained their clothing, saturating it with oil and where it touched skin, left a dirty, greasy feeling. Cyborg had gotten the worst of it, he looked like someone had dumped a pail of the stuff all over him.

"Well, bright side is my parts are well lubricated." He smiled thinly.

The battle had taken longer than expected. Every time they fought against Slade's robots, it became ever more a laborious task. For a few minutes they rested, catching their breath and examining themselves for any wounds.

"Raven you've been shot." Robin observed, concerned. Indeed on Raven cape, where it rested on her shoulders, there was a large tear in the fabric, exposing an island of red that nearly covered the top of her shoulder.

"It's just a burn." She reported unconcerned. The laser had just grazed her and left the equivalent of minor sunburn. Mentally she shook from the thought of if the laser had actually hit her. She didn't look forward to her skin itching and peeling tomorrow.

Robin thankful it wasn't too serious, said nothing in return, but instead re-checked the communicator's tracker. The beacon flashed and jumped around slightly on the screen. Something was starting to interfere with the signal, reflecting and scattering it. But it seemed they were no longer on the move. Robin pointed down the left side of the tunnel fork. The chase was still on.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Occasionally through out the story: names, places, scenery, etc are inspired by some of my favorite animes, books, movies, etc (Other than Teen Titans of course). For example the story's name, Half Life, is taken from my favorite computer game of the same name. Lets see how many of these mini-references you can spot. If you want some help spotting them, check out my bio. I've updated it with an extensive list of sources where these references are most likely from. Of course these elements are copyrighted their respectful owners when they do appear in my story.

From now I'm aiming for Sunday, Monday for story updates.

One last thing I forgot to mention, Kathleen, or Chaos Tears, as she's known on , created the Original Character, Alexis. Thanks, Chaos Tears, for letting me use her.


	25. Awaken! part 5

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 24 – Awaken! (part 5)

_You're begging me to stay  
But I'm laughing in your face  
You're so desperate  
Not to let those years of care  
All go to waste_

You have to pay the price  
My body may be made of fire  
But my soul is made of ice

I'm me  
I'm cold

_The Cure "I'm Cold"_

…………………………………………………………………………………

After crossing the northern door of the staff room, the group of four wayward teenagers passed through several more doors all of which heading to the north. The whole facility, or what they had seen so of it so far was all built in the same linear fashion, all room exited to the north and south, and the further north they went the more 'important' and technologically dominant the rooms became to the overall function of the facility, while the southern most rooms became more human oriented. First it had been the staff room, followed by the restroom, a gaming room, and a meeting room. After that, things became more machine cramped. The machines covered the walls, took up most of the space leaving only the necessary minimum for two lanes of human workers to fit through.

All of this Starfire and Knives had scouted out before. But they had gotten sloppy, and had only given each room a brief look over, forgoing the extra security of double-checked each room for potential spots where the enemy might set an ambush or traps. Which is where they made a critical mistake, so convinced they had outrun danger that the idea of the enemy having gotten ahead of them had not set off a warning in their minds. On the other hand it might not have made that much of a difference.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The surface of the blade momentarily shined with a brilliance that spoke little of its unnatural origins. It was forged with a fusion of magic and science rendering it sharper and more durable that any other blade of similar, but ultimately inferior, design. Like a bullet through skin Knives stabbed with the tip of the sword, plunging it deep into, and through, the body of his foe. His wrist turned, maliciously twisting the blade, and in a single upward motion cleaved the robot into from the waist up. Viscous oil erupted and ran like a fountain as the gutted shell of the robot collapsed to the ground.

Beast Boy's body seemed to fold in on itself, as his DNA was temporarily re-written into the form of a hulking gorilla. Joining his fists together he brought them sharply down, with the strength of a one ton anvil, upon the head of a wretched robot, shattering it's body into the smallest of pieces, so much so that it was no longer recognizable as anything that had once resembled a humanoid robot system.

Despite their endless combo of attacks, the enemy had out maneuvered and out flanked them. Either waiting inside a hollowed out machine, or originating from some hidden passageway, it didn't matter.

"They've surrounded us," Alexis was barely audible above the dominant sounds of battle. Releasing ice darts, that were colder than any place on Earth, from her throwing hand, they sped through the air, freezing the surrounding oxygen adding to their diameter as they flew. Impaling her target in the chest, the darts caused the internal fluids to freeze and expand in an instant. The robot exploded like a firecracker; a shower of frozen shards.

From the north and south the enemy poured into the room in a flood of tightly pressed robotic bodies. Only to be quickly cut, smashed, blasted, or frozen by the heroes, and as each of the robots were slain, their bodies added to the slaughter, spilling their internal fluids, those that hadn't been frozen, upon the floor in a gathering torrent. A stray shot, maybe it had been intentional, but the high heat of the laser ignited the pool of oil unleashing a blaze of hellish fire and poisonous black smoke. The fire grabbed at their legs like blind clutching hands trying to pull them down into the depths of hell

Starfire and Beast Boy were both competent fighters, the odds were usually stacked against them, when it came to dealing with Slade and his army; it had taught them the experience necessary to deal with the situation calmly and with clarity, no matter how hopeless the situation. Knives and Alexis had fought their own share of battles, but never had the enemy and situation outstripped their abilities to cope before. Maybe it was the natural human fear of fire that caused it or the poison in the smoke affecting their thinking, but they both started to visibly panic.

"I can't hold them back!" Knives' voice was laced with anxiety and fear; his eyes wide with similar emotions. His skill with the blade dropped as his calm concentration was broken, now he just swung the blade back and forth in blind arcs desperate like a trapped animal to kill as many foes as possible and secure a retreat.

Alexis' shots became wild and started to miss the enemy with increasing probability. One particular dart missed its target opening a window of opportunity for the enemy. Swinging the butt of its rifle, like a club, it caught Alexis in the side of the head driving her hard against the wall before Starfire's eye lasers cut it down.

The world swam as if viewed through a kaleidoscope and time seemed to slow down to a minute an hour. Alexis reached up to touch the side of her head where the blow had been stuck, it came away covered in red and she could feel the blood flowing down her neck and soaking her shirt and bra. Starfire was above her, shouting, but she could only hear a high-pitched whine as if an explosion had gone off right next to her head.

An enemy loomed above Starfire's back, its gun pointed and primed at the back of the Titan's head. Alexis watch as the robot's finger slowly pulled back on the trigger. In her mind Alexis saw the laser, fired from point blank range, drill through the back of the girl's skull annihilating the brain from the inside, her eyes widening in sudden shock before collapsing upon the ground, lifeless, only to serve in the end as fuel for the flames. Alexis would shortly join her.

The compounding adrenaline, panic, poison, and blood loss overwhelmed her mind and body; her senses dulled and the battle faded away; replaced with the accusing face of her father. A man in his mid 40s, tall, thin with short hair; dirt brown, and eyes the same color as hers, silver. He looked down upon her with nothing but pure hate for her. His eyes burned a hole into her as he mouthed invective language at her.

"Useless child," he said to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "It's no ones fault but yours if you die this way. I couldn't care less." He laughed

Alexis felt the anger boil in her soul, this foul man whom she had not seen for 6 long years, never once during that period did she even regret walking away from him or even thought of him. Why did he choose to return now? She wanted to hit him, drive that wretched laugh from his lungs and grind his face into the dirt with her heal.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, freak!" He reached behind him and pulled out a cat; short haired, calico, "Oh, but it seems I have kitty. Want him back, little girl?" he held the cat above his head, well out of Alexis' reach, he was savoring the sight before him.

Alexis tried to reach for her friend, but he might as well have been a mile away for all the good her reach was. Her hand hung suspended before her, before she withdrew it, or her strength had just given out. She would not play by his game; she just sat and stared at the object in front of her. This infuriated him, he was a man who wanted, no needed control over every aspect in his life.

"I will not tolerate your undisciplined attitude!" he shouted. Stomping loudly over to her, he reached down with his scared hands, grabbing her by the collar, and as he raised the palm of his hand, Alexis braced for the hit. Traveling in a wide arc his hand went for the wound on the side of her head. When it was within a hairs distance of contacting her skin, at the moment of impact, Alexis' anger burst, giving her strength again to her body. Using one hand to push herself up and off the wall, she reached for her villainous father with the other hand. She felt it contact his skin, immediately she willed all the power left to her into his body, she felt immense satisfaction as his limbs slowed and stiffened, sealing him in where he stood.

But from somewhere in the distance she could still hear his voice calling to her, 'Alexis, Alexis'

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Alexis!" Starfire shook the concussed girl who stared blankly at the newly frozen robot. It had all happened so fast, even Starfire was quite sure what had happened.

…………………………………………………………………………………

She supported Alexis from behind, Alexis' powers were formidable, but it was obvious she was having trouble keeping up with the rate of enemies coming though the door. To compensate Starfire and Alexis alternated their attacks; while one built power to strike the other would bring down the next foe, switch. It was amazing at how automatic it was, as if they'd fought alongside each other before. There was no need to communicate between them; they instinctively knew which target the other was aiming for and compensated accordingly to take down as many as possible with as little effort needed.

When the floor burst into flames, Starfire could sense the rising panic in Alexis even though she could only see the ice user's back. When Alexis' attack missed her target, Starfire couldn't react fast enough to counterattack, the enemy struck Alexis with the side of its rifle, before she could shoot.

With increased fury, Starfire quickly dispatched the next foe before his foot had fully entered the room. She sprinted over to the downed girl, with all the urgency of a fire truck responding to an emergency.

"Friend! Watch for the fire," Lifting the wounded girl from the floor before the hands of fire could take a hold of her clothes, Starfire already knew the answer to that questions, as she could see the blood pumping from a large laceration on the side of the girls head and soaked in her shirt, even though the girl was wearing black.

That's when Starfire felt the barrel of the laser against her head. Acting on instinct she reached back with her left hand and grabbed the gun by the barrel lifting it up and over her head moments before the gun discharged what could've been a fatal blow to the back of the head.

The next part was a blur, up until this point the injured Alexis' gazed wandered all around the carnage, unable to focus unable to see.

With a sudden snap of neck bones, Alexis wandering head aligned and leveled an almost primal expression of odium, extreme hate and disgust, at the robot before her, behind Starfire. Pushing herself off the wall with surprising speed, considering her condition, she flew at the assailant reaching out with her free hand, clasping it with an unbreakable grip, the aura of blue power surrounded her fist, so powerful that it toned the entire room a bright blue hue, regardless of the fire's intensity.

In that single moment of power, not only had the foe been sealed in a block of solid ice, but also the entire south entrance was now inaccessible thanks to the newly erected wall of ice. The room was now a freezer; even the hell hands found the environment intolerable.

With the fire now extinguished and half the enemy force sealed on the other side, Knives, Beast Boy and Starfire could concentrate their defensive efforts and turn the tide of this battle in their favor. Setting aside Alexis for the time being Starfire joined the two boys to reinforce the new offensive.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The smoking remains of the enemy marked where they had fallen during battle. The wall of ice remained, as it was, no sign of the enemy attempting to cut through, it was possible that they were all frozen on that side. That's what they all hoped for.

Knives, playing his role of combat medic bent to examine Alexis' wounds. She was unable to stand, but she had regained sense enough to complain like a spoiled brat as Knives dabbed her wound with a gauze pad dampened with medicinal alcohol. The laceration was not as big as they had first suspected, the presence of blood had exaggerated its severity, furthermore the existence of sweat on her body had diluted the blood just enough to make it appear bigger as a larger amount. Still she had lost a considerable amount, impossible to tell how much but still…

Knives, further settling into his position, supported Alexis, helping her navigate the scrapped bodies of the enemy. At least he would've had she not shoved him away.

"I only let you touch my wounds because I was still comatose," she had said, I refuse to let you near me for any other reason"

"I'll help" Beast Boy tried to remain concerned but his offer sounded too eager.

"Tell Captain Emerald I'll pass."

Beast Boy in a fit of maturity, or just because he couldn't think of a comeback, blew a middle fingered raspberry at Alexis. Starfire smiled, it was soothing to her soul to see her friends still able to make light of a desperate situation.

Knives on the other hand, was still breathing heavily as the adrenaline and panic slowly drained from his system, his hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Starfire, Beast Boy, Knives, can you receive?" Robin called into the communicator. He'd lost track of how many times he'd tried to call them since leaving the warehouse, but each time he did, static was the only answer he got.

It had been preying on his mind for some time now, but he had become convinced that they were playing right into Slade's hands. The first clue was the assailant waiting for them just outside the lifeline; obviously Slade knew they would have to escape through it. Second, was the fact that Robin could not contact the others over the communicator, yet the tracker still could register their beacons, even at such a moderate distance. Thirdly was the lack of escape routes along the path they followed, any stray manhole covers they came across were permanently welded shut. Lastly was the fact that Slade's soldiers were forcing Starfire and the others in the direction of the 'Blasted Lands'

They were being herded like a flock of sheep to the place where this whole mess began, two years ago. Robin had a bad feeling about this, but, he reminded himself, he always had a foul feeling whenever Slade was involved. This negative emotion gave power to his stride as he navigated down the sloped water tunnel. Maybe it was just coincidence that they were headed in that particular direction, there were still many miles separating them from that place

By now the beacon was completely cut off, but just before their signal vanished, they started to move again. Now there was no telling exactly where they were going, apart from the general direction of the nuclear swept wasteland.

He turned to the other two, to warn them of his suspicions. A single glace at the determined frown on their faces said they had reached the same conclusion. Ignoring the danger, Robin dove headfirst into the water, it was just barely deep enough to submerge his body, but he achieved the effect he was seeking. Utilizing both the water and gravity he used the tunnel as a water slide, plunging downward at an unprecedented speed, using his arms and legs to keep himself upright and pointed straight ahead.

Following Robin, Cyborg sped away like a newly launched torpedo. He didn't even have to use his limbs to keep aligned as his shoulders were almost too broad to fit in the narrow space. Raven fully encased herself inside a shield of negative energy, before taking the dive.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Mere moments later the trio of water racers came sliding to the bottom of the slope. Robin grabbed a boomerang for each hand and generously applied them to the walls, attempting to slow his forward descent. This strategy met with limited success as the movement of the water continued to apply inertia to his body.

He had an overwhelming sense of urgency just before his body became overly intimate with a metal grill, signaling the end of the water ride. Separating from the grill like a magnet losing its attraction, Robin separated from the drain cover gasping for a breath of fresh air, when he heard the muffled yet heavy sound of metal striking cement. He had only the briefest of moment to curse his fate, which came out in a hail of bubbled before Cyborg plowed into him. The alloy drain guard bent and buckled, yet still managed to stop the human battering ram dead in the water.

By the time Raven arrived at the scene it looked like two dead bodies floating on the water's surface. Exercising her control she rose above the water coming to an almost instant stop above the two comatose boys. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and dissolved the shield, popping it like a bubble, to render some aid.

…………………………………………………………………………………

After this chapter I'm going to post a 'catch-up' chapter to highlight all the important information and events covered thus far. Also as I write this I've noticed that only two people have left a review for the previous chapter (Thanks Peppermint Dream, and blaze-firestorm). Please, if you are reading this, take the time to leave a review. I'll still write even if I don't get any, but it helps.


	26. Awaken! part 6

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 25 – Awaken! (part 6)

There is nothing which cannot  
Become a puppet of fate or an  
Onlooker, peering into the cage.

Is not a silence brimming with  
Love more precious than flattery?  
A peaceful slumber preferred to  
A throne besmirched with blood?

Ah, but verily . . .  
In here is a tragedy . . .  
Art thou player or audience?  
Be as it may, the end doth remain:  
All go on only toward death.

Walk on Vanity Ruins

…………………………………………………………………………………

No one had to tell them they were on the right path; they just knew it, even when there was no one around who knew the answer to the question. First, there had been the door, permanently welded to its frame, never to serve it original purpose ever again. It had proved not difficult to destroy, A few aimed shots from Cyborgs cannon and it was over.

Further onward there had been more of the robotic solders, wandering around like a group of lost children. They carried on themselves, charred armor fragments, and deep cutting wounds from a recent battle, the handiwork of Starfire, Knives, and Beast Boy no doubt. The visible damage made it obvious who had fought them just moments before. Again this obstacle proved not to difficult to overcome, it just required a larger quantity of their time then they would've been willing to bestow in the first place.

The underlining problem arose when they encountered the stunning wall of solid, almost transparent, ice. It was like looking into a remarkable mirror stained a crystal blue color. Robin looked upon his reflection, as well as the others, there were no distortions in either of them, perfect reflections. He was almost convinced that his mirror self could walk out at any minute or that a simple touch would disturb the image like a stone upon the water's surface.

Robin and Raven didn't, or couldn't, get too close to the ice, they could feel their joints freezing and stiffening as they approached. Their skin covered in goosebumps as their bodies as their bodies sealed in their body heat. Even Cyborg couldn't get too close or he too began to freeze in place, his mechanical parts and fluids.

It blocked their path and filled most of the room. Initially they figured that they could cut their way through. Cyborg blasted it with his cannon, blowing a basketball-sized chunk out of it. But then they observed the echoing sound of aluminum foil being crushed together while the ice around the crater melted and filled it in, restoring it to it's original smooth state.

Raven chanted as she had many times before, and her black aura surrounded the ice wall. Raven stood before the wall, eyes closed, concentrating while the black energy pulsed and flowed. For a minute nothing seemed to happen, sweat broke out on Raven's forehead and she grit her teeth as she willed the wall to break.

Still nothing appeared to happen.

Raven's face turned a deep crimson by the time she finally gave up on trying to break the wall with force.

"You ok, Raven?" Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's useless, the energy contained within the ice renews itself." Raven, despite her heavy breathing and exhaustive expression, could've been talking about the weather. "This is not a normal block of ice."

"How long till it melts?" Robin asked, replacing the fire grenades on his belt.

"A couple days, maybe a week before it begins to show any change." Raven unconsciously relaxed, letting Cyborg's hand steady her.

"Couldn't we keep blasting it until the energy ran out?" Cyborg suggested, ready to shoot again. Raven only shook her head.

"It works by severely slowing the movement of molecules in a given area, even if we destroy a part, it just freezes the oxygen and water moisture that naturally enters the hole. The energy only maintains the surrounding environment hacking away at the natural ice does not reduce the lifespan."

"Is this Slade's handiwork?" Robin clenched his fist in anger. No one answered, but it didn't seem likely since there were several of his own robots sealed within the ice, their weapons and combat positions told that they had been flash frozen in an instant, but still Slade wasn't past sacrificing his own creations to hinder his enemies. So there really was no way of telling.

"Doesn't matter Rob, we'll need to find another way around."

"Cybrog shoot the floor." Robin ordered suddenly.

"Huh?" Cyborg looked at the boy wonder, unsure if his ears were suffering an audio input malfunction.

"Just do it." However it was only because of Cyborg's mechanical ears that he could hear Robin at this point. Cyborg opened his mouth,

"He's sure." Raven spoke before he could ask the question.

Taking his hand off Raven, he positioned himself in the middle of what remained of the room, not bothering to take aim, he snapped off three quick bursts in a delta formation, opening the floor like a sardine can. The floor peeled away to reveal an underground tunnel, an underground railway as well.

Raven and Robin were the first to jump down into the newly created exit. Robin grit his teeth anticipating the moment his feet connected with the ground, but it didn't come. Cyborg had grabbed both of them by the collar, or in Raven's case; the hood, and was holding them, suspended above the hole.

"You knew about this tunnel, both of you, what else have you not told me?" Cyborg asked obviously suspicious about what they were still not telling him. The two captured teens exchanged glances. Raven nodded, signaling it was all right to tell Cyborg.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Shortly after leaving the scene of the battle, they encountered a large cargo elevator, with a sign pointed down saying, "Rail Tram" on it. Figuring it would make transporting Alexis easier, they descended via the elevator, which opened up into a rail engine storage area.

Alexis clung to Starfire's neck as she rode piggyback. Slowly and gently Starfire lifted Alexis onto the only functional rail car, the rest lay in pieces. The rail engine looked more like a car, only slightly wider, with the hood and all the windows removed. The motor was completely exposed on top and with two sets of three passenger seats were nailed or welded to the base. The whole unit ran on electrically charged tracks, but diesel as well if there was a power failure. Currently there was no power supplied to the tracks, and no visible means by which to start it up.

"Betcha, there won't be any fuel in it." With everything that had gone wrong today, Beast Boy shared everyone thoughts in the matter. "and I'm not going to be the one to push it."

Alexis snapped her fingers in disappointment.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"The others came this way." Robin started.

"What others? You mean the Titans before us?" Robin nodded in affirmation. Already Cyborg was starting to have doubts about having asked the question in the first place, but he needed to know, or so he tried to convince himself.

"Before the bomb," Robin continued, "in the middle of that wasteland there had been a water purifier, linked with this one, that pumped water in and out of the areas surrounding Jump City, but it was also a hidden base."

Cyborg lifted Robin back onto solid floor, as he listened to the story.

"The whole building was positioned in the middle of a low plain, no hills or trees to use as cover. The last team of Titans relied on stealth as much as their powers; used this tunnel to travel to the enemy's hideout."

"They also had knowledge of the enemies desire to take the warhead into the city by the same route," Raven stepped in, "So if they arrived after they started to move the bomb, they would at least intercept it along the way."

"Slade wants us to go there?" Anxiety built in Cyborg brain, "He knows something about that whole incident two years ago and is forcing us to go there. Why?"

"Maybe because he wants a encore?" Raven suggested. "Or maybe he wants Knives back."

"Knives again," Robin lowered his head in thought, "Everything that has happened recently leads back to him somehow, you as well Raven." He closed his eyes, the truth dawning on him, "so Knives was Slade's apprentice."

"His first." Raven confirmed, emotion had yet to show since the conversation began, yet she flinched slightly when she spoke.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The tram sped quickly down the tunnel, the squeal of the wheels slowly dying as the rust was scrapped off. Again Starfire demonstrated her great strength, as she flew ahead of the cart, pulling it by a length of metal cord that had been formed into a loop around the trams front bumper and melted in place with her powers.

"How far have we gone?" Knives called to Starfire.

"A few miles, I would say. I do not yet see a way out." She answered back.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Something bothers me though." Robin looked between the others, "if Slade wanted Knives back he could've just taken him after he had left the tower. Why go through all the trouble of forcing us all the way out here. I also believe it would be better to not risk Knives regaining his memory, especially of why he dumped Slade in the first place." Robin jumped back down into the hole, landing with a crunch as his feet impacted dirt. The others quickly followed him down.

"You think someone else is trying to control us, or is forcing Slade to do this?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"Maybe those who want Knives dead are behind all this." Robin theorized, "What more of an ironic way to kill him, than in the same place along with all the members of the Titans, again?"

There was no more discussion, the three of them sprinted down the dark tunnel, they might have been trying to outrun a stampede, but it was their fear that gave their legs speed. Starfire and Beast Boy, no, everyone was in danger now, even if Robin was wrong, nothing good could come out of this if they didn't put a quick end to it.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The further down the railway they traveled, the higher the level of dirt climbed. As if a great wind, or force, had managed to push a massive amount of sand and loose materials down the path. It had first started as a fine layer, but, like a wedge, has slowly risen and now the rail tracks were barely visible beneath it. Only a little further and it would inevitably prove impossible to continue on the tram. Sure enough, their speed slowed little by little as it became more strenuous for Starfire to pull the car along.

Eventually hey had to abandon the tram altogether. They didn't complain since they could now see a light at the end of their journey.

So, on they walked…

…………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the end of the path, the ceiling was within an arms reach. The level of sand and dirt had continued to climb, Knives and Starfire, who were both the tallest, had to bend their knees in order to fit down the still-narrowing passage.

The source of light came from a gap between the dirt and ceiling, barely wide enough to let even Beast Boy through. On the other hand, it was because they had BB with them that they ever managed to make it through. Taking on the shape of a mole, BB squeezed through the gap then started to dig up the packed dirt from the other side. Wide arcs of sandy debris flew all over, forming neat piles behind the green digger. In short order the gap was wide enough for even Knives to pass through without discomfort.

There they were, sand and dirt, and bare rock as far as their eyes could see. Far in the distance only the tallest of Jump City's skyscrapers could be seen. It must've been early afternoon, the sun glared down from above, everyone started to perspire within moments.

"I recognize this place." Knives said, sounding only half convinced of it him self.

"Yeah this is where we first me Terra." Beast Boy said.

"Terra? You know Terra?" Alexis suddenly bore down upon BB, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, "Where is has she gone?" she demanded to know. BB was momentarily stunned by Alexis' sudden energetic charge and couldn't form the reply in his mind for a few moments.

Alexis took his silence as refusal to answer and started to shake him. Forcing Starfire to quickly step in and forcefully separate the two.

"Where is Terra?" she snapped again.

"What's your problem? That time o' the month again." BB spat in anger, he obviously didn't appreciate being shaken about like a maraca. "What do you want with her anyway?" Beast Boy didn't hide the fact that he liked Terra, he was sure all the Titans knew, but chose not to show it. If this Alexis person meant her harm…

"Because," Alexis reasoned, "she's…" But her explanation died in her throat when she laid eyes on the person walking towards them, who didn't have any.

This person had just reached the top of a nearby hill, when Alexis had spotted her. Walking slowly, measuring each step, she approached the group of teenagers. Where she lacked eyes in her head, she made up for on her kimono that she wore. Imprinted all over it; many different types of eyeballs, all different shapes and sizes, and moving as if they were alive; looking in all directions.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Like walking through a waterfall, one moment the woman was her normal self, if one could it that; then emerged having taken on a whole other form. A young female, long blond hair braided tightly from the scalp down to her slender shoulders, deep hazel eyes, wearing a black miniskirt dress that hugged her body like a second skin, and walking barefoot.

"I see you find this other from more pleasing." Jigo smiled, as she watched the others relaxed visibly, some even taking a bigger interest in her new body.

"There are fewer of you than I thought." A voice, like a wolf amonst sheep, rose from behind a second hill, on the opposite side of the trapped Titans. Walking from behind his shady hiding spot, Flare exposed himself to the sun.

"Whoo," he pretended to wipe non-existent sweat from his brow, mocking the Titans who were, on the other hand, sweating rivers, "that sun is beating down something fierce."

"Who are you?" Knives asked the obvious question.

"We are Trigon's apostles and we've come for you Xavier." Jigo answered with a most twisted grin on her otherwise beautiful face.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next update will be the final chapter to Half-Life. I've decided to delay the use of the review chapter as the prologue to the sequel, 'Teen Titans: Trigon Apotheosis'.


	27. The End of the Teen Titans part 1

Ok, so this is NOT the final chapter. I had been planning to make this the final chapter, but I fell behind due to work and school. Therefore this 'final chapter' is only half finished. But I'm posting it now since I'm a week late already and I know anyone who had read this far wants to know what happens next. So the next chapter will the the last for the first part of my epic story.

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 26 – The End of the Teen Titans. (Part 1 – First Meetings)

…………………………………………………………………………………

There was a fire burning inside him, it cried for release but he would not allow it respite. His breathed in ragged gasps, and his legs grew heavy with lead weights. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen and from the musty atmosphere. Sweat poured in large drops from his forehead, creating damp spot on his shirt as they fell.

Finally he could endure no more and dropped heavily to his aching knees.

In the temporary safety of the railway's warren, Knives gently lowered his charge to the moistened earth. At first Alexis had protested, but they too, like her strength had long since left her. She had lost a lot of blood from the wound on the side of her head; even more critical was the potential for extensive head injury.

Trigon's apostles, they called themselves; they attacked like berserkers. No mercy, no stopping, it was all Starfire and Beast Boy could do to defend themselves.

Even from this far into the passageway, Knives could her the sounds of battle. Explosion like rumbling thunder detonated and shook the whole foundation like the shockwave from a massive quake. Loose particles of sand and dust fell from the ceiling, raining down highlighting his clothes in a fine layer of grime.

Checking where he had left Alexis, she breathed softly, dead to the world; a dreamless sleep. The shadows that danced upon the walls fell upon Alexis, unless you looked very carefully one could not see where she was.

The echo of battle soon began to grow fainter by the seconds. They were either moving away from the entrance, or one side was winning. Taking into consideration the strength of the 'apostles' Knives didn't hold out much hope that it was Starfire and Beast Boy who were kicking ass and taking names. They fought allowing him and Alexis to escape to safety. He would feel grateful to them, but he knew that BB and Starfire's intervention back at the warehouse, and continued support, was no coincidental meeting, act of kindness, or true concern for his wellbeing..

Slade, Trigon's followers, even the people he wanted to believe were his friends, they wanted him for some reason. He could only conclude that it was something he had lost in his amnesia. It was something that someone had taken the utmost effort to prevent coming out.

They say that when one has lost something of value the best way to find it is to re-examine everything you have done, said, and anyplace you have been, starting from the most recent event and going backwards.

Using this simple idea as a map Knives closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him, he sought to find these memories by focusing on the most recent thing he could remember, Raven.

Raven, her face was recognizable from the first moment he saw her back at the City Hall incident, but that hadn't been the first time he'd met her. Where did he know her? He felt a memory slip through the barrier between him and his past. He saw Raven, sitting alone, and dirty next to a dumpster, like some discarded piece of trash, then the memory slipped from his hands. He concentrated harder, grasping for this image, but it eluded his desperate fingers.

Despair rose to the surface, telling him it was a useless endeavor, but he didn't want to be ignorant any longer, he wanted to know the reason he was being hunted and stalked, what the others wanted from him.

"Raven!" the scream reverberated inside his thoughts; it was his plea for release from this prison, a bullet to destroy the barrier. He pressed his closed eyelids together, tighter, willing the image to return.

…………………………………………………………………………………

In the cold chill of night, Xavier took measured steps down an empty street, the distant sound of alarms breaking the otherwise perfect silence.

Xavier felt quite proud of himself; the mission had gone quite smoothly and in fact it was easy to say that this had been his greatest accomplishment to date.

"Master Slade will be most pleased with this." He congratulated himself.

But no matter how content he was with himself, he would not let it go to his head. No, he was a professional, and would never allow himself to get sloppy.. He ran his way through several backstreets and then doubled back to throw off pursuit. Even though he knew no one had followed him, he wouldn't take the chance. He waited at the entrance to yet another passageway, listening to the night air for footsteps. Finding none, he turned the corner, formulating the best way he would tell Slade about his success.

When he saw a shadowy figure, down by the ground, ready to pounce, his feet froze in place, but his hands immediately went for his weapons. He wanted this finished quickly; drawing a knife from his belt, he raised it to strike. In truth he preferred to use his inner powers when handling his foes, but his master insisted he train in the use of several diverse weapons.

His eyes searched for a vulnerable point to strike; the head, heart, or throat were the best areas to cut. As he searched for these vulnerable areas, he noticed that the targets body was not positioned right nor was it moving with aggressive intent.

It had been a trick of the shadows, what he thought was an assailant ready for leap on the offensive, turned out to be a small girl sitting in a fetal position, her back propped up against a dumpster.

She stared at him in silent fear, her eyes seemed too big for her head. She could see the gleam of the knife in his hands, the streetlight proving adequate enough for that. She had the look of a homeless street urchin; her clothes were filthy and torn to rags. She looked to be around eight or nine years old and thin, but not emancipated; she hadn't been living on the streets long. How pathetic and helpless she looked.

Xavier stood above her, like a cobra ready to strike ready to kill, from the way she silently contemplated him, despite the fear in her eyes, it was possible she even wished for him to kill her. Xavier's training said he should kill this girl; she was close to finding, most likely by accident, the very thing that he took great measures to hide. The hidden entrance was close by, not a stones throw from the dumpster.

The knife did not move, no matter how much he strained or willed his arm to move, he simply could not. He didn't understand why he couldn't kill this girl. She was of no consequence to him, or anyone else, he figured. More importantly Slade would be most displeased if he disobeyed his training.

He could not deal the fatal blow.

"Are you going to kill me?" her voice didn't quiver but she clearly was afraid, if only a little bit.

Xavier was dumbfounded, was he right? That she did want to die? Speechless he studied the child not sure how to answer, or even what to answer.

The girl mumbled something incoherent to his ears; it sounded foreign whatever it was. He thought she was praying, but in truth she was weaving a spell.

A cyclone erupted from the dumpster as a hundred pounds of trash erupted like a volcano. Trash and decaying food flew everywhere some in his face, with a wet slap. He tried to protect himself but he'd been caught off guard and there was just too much junk to fend off.

But the trash geyser was short lived, when it was over the girl was running down the alley trying to escape. It was easy to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pinning her arms in place and covering her mouth to prevent any further mischief. For a minute she struggled diligently in his grasp, kicking and wriggling, but her malnourished body could not overcome. Her protests slowed till they had stopped completely, but still she remained rigid in his arms.

He hadn't anticipated this turn of events. She was not a normal human child; she had some power in her, different, yet very similar to his own. In truth he hadn't caught a respectable glimpse of it to be certain, but he could feel the energy residue lingering in the air and it felt right.

If he was right, she would be of more use to Slade, alive. But in her current physical condition Slade would most likely reject her, enforcing the fact that Xavier should kill her.

It was at that moment he made a decision, a decision he risked regretting for the rest of his life, but he would not kill this little girl. Instead he swore to make her his own apprentice. He would nourish her back to health and teach her everything he knew.

And when the time was right, he would convince Slade to allow her in as part of their organization.

"No I am not going to kill you." He answered. He could feel the girl's body relax against his body. He removed his hand from her mouth allowing her to breath easier.

"My name is Xavier Kage and what's yours?"

He waited for an answer, but she didn't answer.

"I won't let you go until you tell me." To prove his point he tightened his hold slightly. It did the trick, she sighed in defeat.

"Raven," she responded

"If we're going to trust each other you have to tell me your real name, not an alias," he tried to speak in a soothing tone, but he came off as whispering unnecessarily soft.

"It is my name, so will you let go already," no-nonsense.

"Sure," Xavier did as he promised. With his arms now free, he checked the time. Fortunately he had time to spare since his mission had not required as much time as he had originally planned. He didn't have to return to Slade for a while.

"I'm sure your hungry, want to grab a bite to eat." Xavier offered.

Raven turned to her benefactor and looked him over with a critical eye.

"How old are you?" she asked

"Why?"

"Just curious." Raven shrugged her tiny shoulders, acting like it was no big deal whether he answered or not."

"I'm ten, you?"

"Eight," Raven said proudly.

They shook hands in mutual agreement, despite their unusual maturity for their age, and unique, and strict Xavier's strict upbringing, they became quick friends. Finding comfort and security in each other's company. Although not related by flesh and blood, they became more family than friends.

In the end Xavier didn't turn Raven over to Slade, but shortly after meeting with Raven, he abandoned his master to take care of her, someone who had become far more important to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The flashback wavered with the onset of a headache. It started with a slight pressure on Knives temples, but then it spread and increased in intensity. His eyes closed involuntarily from the near overwhelming pain. It was like being tied to the inside of a massive cathedral bell as it was struck irregularly with a sledgehammer.

The irregularity soon developed a rhythm, bang… bang… bang…, the ringing and throbbing grew in pitch until it was more of an eek…eek…eek. Deep within the medical science knowledge stored within the part of his brain that understood it recognized the developing rhythmic sound possibly emanating from an electrocardiogram, a machine commonly used in hospitals to monitor heart palpitations.

The pain had subsided slightly, but still maintained a noticeable presence. The stench of disinfectant assaulted his nose lightly; he became away of a slight breeze to his left and the sound of singing bird. Opening his eyes, he found himself standing next to a sterilized medical bed. There was a young boy lying motionless on the bed, the covers pulled off from his body.

He winced in visible disgust at the object before him. Massive patched of both second and third degree burns covered almost all of the skin that he could see from around the surgical gown, so much so it was impossible to judge the child's sex or even natural skin color. The unfortunate child looked like a cadaver that some funeral home had attempted to cremate, but failed. Yet, somehow, the child managed to retain some spark of life, the ECG monitor beeped its rhythmic song, as if the child was trying to repeatedly say, "I'm still here, I'm still alive."

They acknowledged their presence as an afterthought, but there was a couple sitting in a pair of chairs behind him. He only knew they were there because the woman was silently sobbing, while the man, he assumed they were the parents of this child, tried to consol her saying that the doctor would make things better, that the doctor would be able to handle the situation. Knives would've rolled his eyes, were he not at risk of being seen by the grief-laden couple. Even he knew, with his limited experience that this child was doomed.

Knives turned to look at the couple. Thankful to be relieved from viewing the disgusting object on the bed, he also became aware that he did not move under his own will. Further proof that he was viewing this drama through the eyes of another, or of an old memory, he began to speak, but the voice was of a man in his late forties not of a teenager.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, I can sympathize with your grief, but there is simply nothing I can do for your son. The radiation has nearly caused your son's DNA to collapse."

"But Doctor surely there must be something you can do, we'll do anything, pay any price to have our son brought back to us." The husband pleaded as the mother's crying grew increasingly vociferous.

"Hmm…" Knives though, or at least he hoped it was him thinking these thoughts. It was impossible for him to tell. It was more like the sensation of eavesdropping on a telephone conversation marred and interrupted with constant noise and frequent signal drops.

"There is an experimental procedure that a colleague of mine, Dr. Intou, is the head researcher of."

"What is it?"

"A medical procedure where using the DNA of select animals we can extract the necessary strands and string them together and 'fill' in the holes in your son's own cellular information."

Out of his peripheral vision, he scanned the outlines of the child's face, it was difficult to pin down a definite age, but Knives found in believable to say that the child could've been somewhere around his twelve birthday.

More than the Boy on the bed, but the name that was mentioned, Dr. Intou, had caught his attention. He knew where he'd heard it before. It was way back when they took an uninhibited saunter through Raven's mental environment, Nevermore or so everyone had unofficially decided to name it. It had been Green Raven, the tomboyish, 'let's kick-some-butt,' side of her personality had asked the question Knives referred to.

"Your pretty good with medicine and stuff, have you ever heard of a guy named Dr. Intou?" she had asked.

Once the pounding vibrations of combat died down further, he could make out the sound of two pairs of footsteps, one of them mechanical, making their way down from the opposite directions he had been running for.

He assumed correctly whom it was charging down the tunnel. He sighed, 'why had they all come after him? Couldn't they just leave well enough alone?'

Knives felt the sensation of someone shaking him roughly by the shoulders; it felt like being awaken from some long slumber, but it was enough to pull him back into reality.

Robin's face was positioned mere inches from Knives'; Robin's hands roughly grabbing Knives' shoulders, shaking him like a maraca. Knives perceived this, he knew what was happening, but his mind had not fully awoken. His five senses disconnected; the primal instinct overrode his sensibility, he grabbed Robin's arms, cast them off with overbearing strength. Jumping to his feet he readied for a fight.

"Get Back!" he barked, pushing Robin back. Robin retreated a few steps, unsure of Knives' anger.

"Cool it guy," Cyborg said defensively trying to calm the frustrated teenager. "We're trying to help.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins in nearly poisoning amounts, every part of his body told him to fight; his mind still caught halfway between reality and dream, yet aware enough to know whom he was facing. He didn't want to fight Robin, or Cyborg, but like the second flashback, he had no control over the body he inhabited. He watched from his back row seat as Robin and Cyborg took up flanking positions.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for being late, a lot of stuff kept getting in the way, mostly school stuff. I had to make an emergency run home in order get the money I needed to pay for school. Those rat bastards keep hounding me for more money.


	28. The End of the Teen Titans part 2

! The Sequal, Trigon Apotheosis, is up. Go to http: for the sequal !

Teen Titans: Half Life

Chapter 27 – The End of the Teen Titans. (Part 2 – "…What Became of Them?)

And the battle's just begun,  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won?  
Trenches dug within our hearts,  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

On a…

Sunday, bloody Sunday

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Wipe your blood shot eyes

Sunday, bloody Sunday

U2

…………………………………………………………………………………

Raven stood silent watching, underneath her impassive mask she was very unsure of the situation, but confident in Robin and Cyborg's ability to handle the situation, without resorting to violence.

It was clear that Knives was suffering from some sort of altered mental state, the vacant and swaying stare in his eyes said that, but she could sense more to it than that. Her poise nearly broke when she felt two separate lines of thought emanating from Knives.

Raven's unique powers were a mixed bag of telepathy, telekinetic, and physical disciplines, she could even peer into the future from time to time. While her skills weren't advanced enough to allow her to read a person's mind, unless in direct contact with the subject, she could sense it when another individual used telepathic methods in the surrounding area.

It was this malignant outside force that had taken hold of Knives and was directing his actions against them.

If Raven could get close enough, she could certainly find out who was doing it and stop it. However the problem became more complicated as Knives, seeing a threat upon his person, drew his sword and held it at waist level with the blade hovering in front of his face. Robin and Cyborg both instinctively went for their weapons, but they did not draw them. Doing so might force Knives on the defensive.

The outsider must've sensed Robin and Cyborg's hesitation to use force and saw an advantage. Without warning Knives raced towards Raven, his sword lowered aiming for a vital organ. Cyborg and Robin's flanked positions on the right and left of Knives respectively, unfortunately left Raven wide open to this sudden frontal charge.

With no time to properly protect herself, she raised her hands, palms forward and parallel, with an eruption of impacting energy, the sword smashed against an invisible shield of negative energy. The arcing power revealed a dinner plate sized area of energy hovering between Raven's palms. If the sword had traveled a few inches more in any direction, it would have passed the barrier and sunk right into Raven's midsection.

But the danger was not over.

Using his weight as extra force behind the thrust, the blade's magical edge was slowly forcing its way past the thin barrier, like acid eating through a layer of cardboard. With quick reflexes, Raven bent her right knee, allowing gravity to pull her down, rolling to the side just as the blade sliced air.

Robin and Cyborg hadn't been idle; tracking from behind they grasped control of the situation by restraining Knives by the arms. Driving him to the ground beneath their combined strengths. Once down, Cyborg used his weight to limit Knives movement, while Robin disarmed him by kicking the sword to the side, where it disappeared into the darkness. Knives struggled like a wild animal, but it was futile under Cybrog's watch.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg sounded like he was having more trouble that he appeared to."

"Someone is telepathically controlling him from the outside." Raven regained her composure.

"Do you know who it is Raven?" Robin inquired.

"Not yet," Raven said simply as she kneeled on the ground next to Knives. With no concern for the still struggling boy, she reached out and placed both her hands on the sides of his head.

"Azarath metrion zynthos…" she spoke her idiom repeatedly. Her voice become slower and quieter with each repeat of the phrase until it was inaudible to normal human hearing. As if acting in synchronization with her voice, Knives struggle slowed, becoming calmer, until both of them grew silent and were breathing in tandem.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Raven's vision blurred like a blanked of misty fog had fallen all around her. When it cleared, she was standing outside an old, run down apartment complex. She stood inside a small playground; there was a small slide, a few swings and even a little see-saw. The gentle red and orange sky pointed to early evening. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this place, she had seen many before in passing, stakeouts, and even on the occasional news show. The three people she saw on the seesaw were what stood out as extraordinary.

Knives and Xavier both sat upon the seesaw, motionless on their seats. Knives, raised into the air, as he appeared back in reality, and Xavier, resting upon the ground, still clad in the armour he had received from Slade years before. However, the seesaw was unnaturally tilted in favor of the armour clad Xavier due to the third individual who was resting her foot upon the ride, upsetting the balance.

"Id," Raven spoke the name with a mixture of hate and respect. Id, who still used the appearance of the four eyes, red clad Raven, the form that symbolized everything that evil about, not just Id, but Raven's nature as well.

"At least you remember me." Id's smiled, but she looked more like a hungry and ravenous beast stalking its prey, enjoying the hunt.

"Show me your true face." Raven stepped closer.

"Say please." Id cupped her ear, waiting for Raven to ask properly.

"I'm not playing games." Raven was clearly getting agitated.

"I am," she spoke earnestly, "with you and your 'brother' here." Id turned toward Xavier, "he's a pretty handsome boy, I like him better with the armour. Which one do you want?"

Raven didn't answer, but took another step forward.

"Maybe I can convince Trigon to let me have him as my personal servant."

"Quit the small talk. Why are you us?"

"Oh you should know the answer to that one, isn't it obvious?"

Precious moments slipped away, before Raven answered, "Trigon fears our combined power, my darkness, with Xavier's light."

Id sucked air through her teeth, "Close! You got the basic idea, but not quite. Still, I'm pleased you figured out that much."

"What are you saying? What else is Trigon planning?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"That's what people say when they don't know either." Raven felt like rolling her eyes.

Id shrugged and leaned back, removing her foot from the seesaw. Immediately Xavier raised into the air and in turn Knives descended to the ground. "Right now your other friends are being massacred to my associates, so I suggest you hurry." With the conversation ended, Id vanished as if she had never existed.

Raven knew what Id meant by, 'other friends.' She surrendered control over the flow of power and the entire scene melted away like water washing away a paint.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Raven snapped back into reality, Robin immediately assaulted her with question after question about what she'd seen, done, etc.

"Will you get off me!" Knives said in a most heated tone to Cyborg unyielding weight.

"It's alright Cyborg." Raven assured him.

"You sure Raven?" Cyborg asked, yet didn't wait for an answer before he allowed, even helped, Knives regain his standing.

"I'm sorry Raven," Knives apologized, "I don't know what came over me." Knives was sincere in his regret.

"It was Id." Raven confirmed, "she used you as a medium to contact me."

"What did the ol' gal' have to say?" Cyborg asked.

Raven didn't answer the question, instead she turned with newfound sense of urgency, "Stafire and Beast Boy are in trouble, we should help them first."

"Agreed," Robin concurred, "Knives where are they?"

"The end of the tunnel of course."

"You stay here, we'll handle this." Robin made it sound like a friendly request. But in actuality it was more of an order. But Knives made his decision, a decision he would later come to regret.

"No," Knives offset Robin, "I'm not going to run from this, while others handle my problems. I'm going to fight."

The three Teen Titans didn't want to waste time arguing, truthfully each one of them knew that if their roles were reversed, they too would choose not to flee from the danger. They truly understood and could sympathize with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

There was a blur of fast moving bodies, and the four teenagers, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Knives, were gone; making tracks to the tunnel's finish, and to the aid of their allies and friends, Starfire and Beast Boy.

No one spotted Alexis on their way out, partly thanks to the hidden spot Knives had placed her and that he hadn't revealed her existence to the other three.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Beast Boy wheezed with exhaustion and Starfire could barely stand up. Their foe was far too strong for them to handle. Just the two of them were no match against two of Trigon's followers, not even close. In the end, what transpired could hardly be called a fight. BB and Starfire never had the chance to counterattack, spending the entire time dodging numerous, potentially lethal attacks.

Seeing victory was at hand, Jigo released her web of illusions and promptly nine-tenths of the damage incurred during battle vanished. Yet the landscape was still filled with charred marks, craters; basically looked as if the military was using it as a firing range for the latest artillery. Flare and Jigo, showing no signs of fatigue, stood over the two Titans both of them mighty pleased with their easy victory.

"They're late" Flare crossed his arms, and tapped his foot in impatience

"You would better serve Trigon, by learning some patience and faith in his plans."

"Humph." Flare humphed.

But they didn't have to wait long before Robin and the others appeared from the nearly clogged railway tunnel.

"Starfire, Beast Boy!" Robin's call filled the distance separating them.

Flare sighed and smiled in relief, thankful that he didn't have to wait anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………

While Knives insisted on sharing the front line, Robin insisted that he have some measure of protection. So he still ended up in the back, behind the others, but still in front of Starfire and BB. At least he got to guard someone this time.

"Be careful friends, they are strong." Starfire warned in-between ragged gasps.

"Don't worry Star, I'll give them a good work over." Cyborg eagerly anticipated a challenging fight after all the robots they had all to easily trashed.

Flare, true to his name, had more than a two handfuls of various fire based attacks, from fireballs to firewalls.

If it had been just Flare, the Titans would've had a chance of victory, however Jigo more than tipped the favor of battle against them. She had more illusions and tricks than an entire magic parlor's worth. True most of them were harmless, with very few attacks that caused harmed directly. In truth she played more of a behind-the-scenes support role and less actual combat. But that didn't make her useless.

Far from it, her illusions caused massive amounts of confustion. If one of them got a clear shot at Flare, suddenly there was ten of him. Swarming all over the battlefield, distinction between real and fake became impossibility. When Flare initiated an attack, the nine fakes would strike at the same moment, all in different fashions. None of the Titans could help each other since they were too busy defending themselves, not sure if they were being attacked by the real one or not.

It did not help that Jigo could defend herself against harm and still maintain her illusions at the same time.

While all the Titans were all healthy and in superior physical condition this intense one-sided game of dodge ball quickly exhausted their reserves of stamina. None of them were ever injured severely; they were just became quickly drained and couldn't fight until they had rested; something which the apostles never allowed them to do.

The battle lasted an impressive two hours. The Titans, never gaining sway for long, came to the painful and obvious conclusion that they were far outclassed. It was like a cat playing with an injured mouse. The cat wouldn't kill the mouse, cause then it wouldn't have anything to play with. The Titans had to escape before this cat became bored with its quarry.

"Time to finish this." Flare declared triumphantly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled a small object, which all the Titans recognized as the late afternoon sun struck its metallic surface. "I do believe you've seen this before."

The item was a cylindrical disk roughly 7 inches in diameter and 2.5 inches thick. Its surface was flawless, except for a small hole that bored, depth wise, all the way through this disk constructed of a polished metal alloy.

The same object Money had earlier used and later several members of the HIVE had stolen from Titans Tower.

"Where did you get that?" Robin suddenly had a bad feeling, much like the one he had had several months ago right before the incident at City Hall; the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Our subordinates stole it from you, if you remember."

"Subordinates?"

"The fools at HIVE think they are a self governed entity, but the truth is that Trigon is the true master of the organization. Your kind pose a threat to our master, one he wouldn't mind eliminating and what better way than through the tried and true strategy humans have employed for thousands of years, divide and conquer. But," Flare affixed the disk to his belt, "direct involvement from our side is sometimes necessary."

"But isn't Trigon only after me and Knives?" Raven spat venom at her father's name.

"Of course he is, silly girl. But Trigon had plans to take this world over anyway. Your presence only sped the process up a little."

"But why go through all this trouble."

"He could conquer any world at any time, but as it turns out, his 'hobby' is the manipulation people's lives and turning them against each other. Earth in particular has kept him occupied for hundreds of years."

"What do you mean?"

"Name a human atrocity, most likely he had a hand in it. Nero when he set fire to Rome, the rise of the Nazi party, even the discovery of nuclear weapons, were all his doing."

"Was he responsible for the incident two years ago." Raven wanted to scream, but refused to allow their exaggerated claims get to her. More importantly she didn't want to give in to her dark nature, but from the situation it might be the only way out.

"No," Flare sounded dissatisfied; "eventually we will figure out who and thank them for eliminating a thorn in our side." The accumulation of power in his fists signaled the end of the conversation.

The Titans readies themselves as best their could, in their weakened state. But it was plain to see; the next attack would be the final blow. The battery on Flare's belt started humming with power. Arcs of power discharged out of the hole in the center. Flame covered him from head to toe, but did not consume his flesh. Tremors, deep underground, shook the Earth from its foundation. Fissures carved their jazzed impressions in the landscape, opening pathways into deep underground, surrounding the Titans cutting of their retreat over land. It was from these chasms that rivers of lava erupted forth spiraling into the air turning, expanding, and formed a dome overhead, sealing them inside.

With the Titans now trapped within a coffin of superheated liquid rock, Flare could only wish he could see inside his handiwork and watch them suffer their final fate. The heat inside alone would soon burn them into ash, but that was not in the plan. He surrendered his control over the swirling mass of lava; now freed from his control the natural laws took over. The dome of lava ceased its intertwined flow and began to collapse like a burst bubble.

It would soon be all over.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The heat was unbearable and still rising, the air becoming a searing gas painful to even breathe. Then the ceiling began its downward plummet, slowly at first, but picking up speed quickly. The six Titans inside the coffin could only watch in horror as their deaths rushed down upon them in the form of boiling liquid mantle.

Raven looked around, everyone was exhausted; nearly unconscious from the heat, but everything seemed to take on a surreal feel to it. No one had any energy left to do anything about this irreconcilable situation they had gotten themselves into. The future is unwritten, the future is what you make of it; many times she had heard those words spoken in movies, in books, and even from her friends. What had happened to force them into this situation?

She could only blame herself; because of her very existence she had brought nothing but suffering and death to family and friends. Her mother had sacrificed herself to protect her, Xavier too, and now every one else. Raven was at least comforted in knowing the pain and struggle would soon be over.

"Knives…" Raven croaked in her parched and burning throat. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks she thought it was sweat. For as much as she wanted everything to end, she wouldn't just give up on everyone. Half crawling, half dragging her body, felling as if her whole being was made of lead, she pulled her way next to Knives' prone body.

"Raven," he quietly whispered in return.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked earnestly. Much to her relief Knives smiled at her in return.

"Yes I do,"

"What happened after that day?"

"I resigned my life as Slade's apprentice."

"And?"

"That's all I was ever able to remember, sorry." Knives apologized.

What remained of Raven's shattered strength she turned Knives body so his head rested on her lap, his eyes remained closed. By this time Raven could really feel the heat scorching the back of her neck, the lava was really falling now, they only had a few precious moments left.

"I convinced myself that you were dead," Raven acknowledged the tears falling from her eyes, "The best years of my life, I threw them away. I buried my past and suppressed my emotions. I believed that I could become stronger if I never needed anyone and could never be hurt by anything."

"Heh," Knives managed to chuckle, "that sounds both selfish and stupid of you. If you go through life without feeling anything, without experiencing sorrow as well as joy, you miss the moments, and the moments are all we have when everything is said and done."

"All I've ever done is walk away." Raven stopped resisting the flow of emotion and let the sorrow fill her being. They were all going to die here anyway, control over emotion was no longer a matter for concern. "I walked away from my past because I wouldn't face my father. I buried my emotions to avoid the pain of losing you and walked away again. I used the job to escape my personal life, and meditation to run from everything."

"Always defining your existence from what you aren't but never from what you are." Knives had opened his eyes, reaching up with his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I. But you must always remember Raven to define your existence from what you are."

"And what am I?" a sob cut her from saying anymore.

"Alive!" Knives shouted his final words, as if trying to avoid the inevitable through willpower alone.

But there was no time left.

A blanket of lava and fire fell over their bodies, engulfing them, wiping their existence from the earth.

Raven never felt any pain. All she ever remembered was a burst of light and a feeling of her soul separating from her body and the world.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis was unsure of how much time had passed since she had lost consciousness, it was impossible to tell. The faint overhead lights did not tell time, like the sun could. She felt lightheaded, her whole body felt as if she were floating; very akin to the time she had been given laughing gas at the dentists office. She had been aware of the heavy sounds of combat before she passed out, now it was so quiet she heard her heart beating its clichéd tune.

Floating onto her feet she peered down the tunnel left, then right, unsure which way to go. The teenager in her felt compelled to head towards the tunnel exit and find the Teen Titans, not because she really cared for them, but more through curiosity about what had happened. But the thief portion of her nature, said that hanging out with do-gooders would only get her in more trouble.

The two argued unrelenting about the next course of action. She would take two steps towards the exit before turning around and taking two steps back towards the purifier plant, and in the opposite direction. This went on for some time, before her foot knocked into something long and metal, from the sound it made, on the ground.

She bent down to retrieve the mystery item, definitely a sword from the feeling of the blade in her hands. Holding it to the light, she recognized the design on the hilt as belonging to Knives. Somehow the fool had managed to forget his own weapon behind.

"What idiot forgets to take his own weapon into battle? If he doesn't care for it then I'll keep It." the thief reasoned.

"But something might've happened to cause him to leave it behind, we should see if they are ok," the teenager pleaded.

Again she had come to an impasse with herself. The long conversation developed into a screaming argument, and then degenerated into a fist-fight.

In the end she theorized that if he had forgotten his sword then he would have to pay her to get it back. On the other hand if they were in trouble and she came to their rescue, providing it wasn't too dangerous, the Teen Titans would owe her a debt of gratitude; one, which she definitely would come collecting.

She discovered, upon leaving the subway, what appeared to be a pond made of lava covered with a flat and solid layer of segmented rock, similar to a sheet of ice that forms over a regular pond, but this one was very hot and not something people would consider skating on.

She searched all over the desert as well as the city, but never found what had become of the Teen Titans.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis fervently pressed the call button that was situated next to the Titans Tower main entrance. Two days had passed and still there was no response from any of the inhabitants. Worse still, they had not responded to any of her calls or even to several acts of high profile crime that normally they were all too happy to interfere in. It seemed as if they had simply dropped off the face of the planet.

The whole city was in a panic, the unexpected eruption of lava two days past had convinced many that Jump City was the next Pompeii; that a volcano would arise and drown the city in a river of lava and bury the rest in ash. The city officials had taken immediate steps to call upon a coalition of scientists who's job it was to inspect the site for just such a possibility.

It was on the third day that the news finally hit the papers and televisions all over the country.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"What is your relationship with the deceased?" The coroner asked Alexis.

"I was to be a new recruit." She lied, but knew he had now way to confirm it.

The coroner wrote the information onto the form in worryingly neat handwriting. "If you'll just sign here," he said tapping his finger on the relevant spot, "I'll take you back to the freezers and you can have a look at them. But there ain't much to see."

Alexis agreed with the last statement, but nevertheless she insisted on seeing the bodies. She couldn't believe they were dead; it just didn't seem possible.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The coroner pulled out six bodies, all of which had been placed in their own individual horizontally sliding freezer stalls. Skeletons was what they were; black and charred, devoid of all organic substance which normally composed a body. The corner's words struck true there wasn't much to look at, the bones could belong to anybody.

"How do you know it's them?" Alexis hoped the medical officer couldn't answer.

"We took molds of their teeth and compared their arrangement to every dental record of everyone who lives in the city. As far as their dental records indicate, these five skeletons are all that remain of the Teen Titans. However this sixth one over here," the coroner indicated the last one in the line, "comes from an Xavier Kage, who was reported as missing over two years ago. It's amazing that we were able to recover all of their bones, well except for the third one here."

Alexis stopped listening to the coroner; she searched for any sign, and any clue she could use to prove that these corpses were not the famous Teen Titans. The little hope she held was nearly smashed when she came to the third skeleton, which was missing both arms, both legs, pelvis, most of the lower spine and ribcage, and half the skull. What did remain was covered in metal, which had been heated to the point it fused with the bone.

This one was evidently Cyborg.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Alexis left the coroner's office, still unable to come to terms with the situation. Despite the coroner's undeniable proof, she couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. Lava, hot enough to melt Cyborg's mechanical body, was still cool enough to leave behind skeletons, perfect skeletons at that, even the coroner admitted that it was an amazing feat of circumstance.

Her stomach growled in protest, she hadn't stolen a decent meal in days. With the official announcement of the Titan's demise, crime had skyrocketed into levels never before seen in the city's history. No one would notice one more petty thief stealing a burger and fries from a fast food joint.

Still carrying Knives' sword with her, she sprinted down the street in search of food and after that, answers.

She still was not convinced.

…………………………………………………………………………………

After the coroner had escorted the young girl leave out of his office, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. It was a terrible thing to loose ones friends. He had seen it many times, and still he couldn't keep the sorrow back.

He returned to the freezer, ready to slide the skeletons back into storage. He slid the first one back into place, but as he reached for the second one, he discovered that the body was missing. He pulled the first one back out, missing as well. In fact all six skeletons were gone, replaced with piles of bleached sand.

"I shouldn't have left the units open, someone stole the bodies." The coroner panicked and he had every right too. A scandal like this could cost him his job. He was so upset he failed to notice Jigo, dressed in her specialized kimono, exiting through the back door.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"And…" Flare inquired once the door was securely shut.

"She is skeptical about their deaths. Either she is too stubborn to accept it or she knows something we don't." Jigo said unassuming.

"Maybe you just messed up and why wouldn't it be better to kill her?" Flare cracked his knuckles articulating his willingness for the job.

"The master mentioned he had a mild interest in her unique powers. Her performance in the purifier plant showed an original approach in elemental manipulation," Jigo was referring to when Alexis fabricated her self-sustaining wall of ice, "therefore it would be best not to displease the master by acting in haste before the matter is investigated thoroughly. Concurrently we don't need her interfering in our plans for the Teen Titans, best to keep her unaware of our presence."

"Even after I used this," Flare juggled the circular battery amongst his fingers, "you still think they survived."

"I know, because I saw it," the eyes on her dress blinked sporadically, to add weight to her statement, "just as Trigon predicted they would."

"How?" Flare beckoned her to continue.

"The same way Knives did two years ago."

"That being?"

"Metrion's gate."

…………………………………………………………………………………

EndHalf-Life

…………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you everyone who has stayed with the story since the beginning. Rest assured that this is not the end of the story as a whole, merely the first part. Just like the television show ends each season with a climatic episode, I'm ending this story in much the same way.

The next story, "Half Life: Trigon Apotheosis" will begin with a refresher chapter to summarize everything that has happened so far and to get everyone up to speed whether you read the first story or not.

Comments and reviews are, as always, highly appreciated, with added initiative this time. Tell me which Titan/s you want to focus on first. Should I tell Raven's story first, or should I start with Beast Boy, or begin with one of the others instead.


	29. HalfLife Sequel

The sequel to Half-Life is up and going strong.

If you enjoyed Half-Life please read the exciting sequel; Trigon Apotheosis  



End file.
